Cold Spring
by kruemi
Summary: Sully in the Pilot: Life just has a way of takin' it's own course. - A sequel to Crossroads
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: _I do not own the characters who act in this story; I only borrowed them from Beth Sullivan, CBS and whoever else is holding the rights on them._

**Cold Spring**

**by Kruemi**

Chapter 1

Michaela had carefully planned a particular couple of days in the middle of February. The fourteenth had never meant much to her; at least it was that what she'd begun telling herself when her friend Miriam received the first valentine cards and no one bothered to send her one. The latter rarely changed over the years. Yet with February 15th it was even worse. Fortunately nobody in Colorado Springs knew that this was her birthday, unless someone had read her personal file. She couldn't exactly tell when she'd developed the aversion to celebrating the beginning of a new year of her life. It was just a fact by now, and she didn't waste her time analyzing it.

However, in order to get these two days over with quickly, she had agreed to work a twenty-four hour shift, beginning on Valentine's Day morning. This way a big part of the fifteenth would be over once she woke up from her sleep after work. She was quite pleased with her schedule until she broached the news to Sully. Although he instantly tried to hide it, the momentary trace of disappointment on his features caused a pang of guilt pulling at her heart. Yet Sully recovered quickly, and in the end Michaela wasn't sure whether she had just imagined the sadness in his eyes.

As it turned out, Michaela had calculated right. It was already early afternoon on her birthday when some rays of winter sun caressing her face disturbed her repose. The beams felt surprisingly warm, and for a moment she just enjoyed the sensation on her skin. Still keeping her eyes shut, she carefully listened to any sound coming from downstairs yet the one she eventually heard had its source right in her room. She didn't have to look; she knew that Wolf had lifted his head, scrutinizing her expression from where he lay on the end of her bed. He waited for the tiniest sign that she wasn't asleep anymore, and Michaela had barely finished that thought when she felt the dog's breath on her face. Chuckling, she opened her eyes. She hadn't moved yet and still lay on her back, but Wolf was already hovering over her as if saying, "Gotcha!"

Reaching up, she ruffled the soft fur. Wolf took this as her permission for him to lay down on his stomach next to her while Michaela shifted and threw her arm over his back, snuggling closer; a ritual they celebrated on almost every of her days off. They both would still doze for some minutes before Michaela would rise and stroll to the bathroom.

Today, however, Michaela's relaxed state was disturbed by reflected sunlight blinding her eyes as she turned on her side. Squinting, she slid somewhat higher on her pillow until she saw the source for her short discomfort. It was the present Sully had given her for Christmas.

Every time she looked at it, she was overwhelmed by the realization that this man obviously really loved her. Softly biting onto her lower lip, she stretched out her arm to touch the antique black bag that was standing on her nightstand. Although older than one hundred years, its leather was wearing remarkably well. It was soft and shiny, carefully cleaned and treated with dubbin by Sully. He had polished the now silvery shining clasp and lined the inside with new, waterproof fabric. Yet it wasn't only all the work he had put into restoring the bag which made her heart pound faster. It was the story behind it. The medical bag had once belonged to the wife of the ancestor who had chosen this place for the homestead of the Sullys. She had been a doctor too, and as an old photograph showed, she had held her medical bag dear. Now Sully had given it into her care, and Michaela still tried to figure out the message behind it.

Thinking about the man who had stepped into her life only half a year ago and changed it considerably, she grew restless. She wanted to make up for not being at home on Valentine's Day. _At home_ – if someone had told her three months ago, when she rented a big part of Sully's house as her apartment, that she would feel as if she belonged, she would have dismissed that thought. But Sully's and her relationship had quickly deepened from friendship to love. Of course they still had their arguments, mainly about the rent. While Sully didn't want to accept it from her anymore, she insisted on paying. Money was Sully's sore point, and so she didn't dare to invite him for dinner tonight, although it was that what she suddenly felt she wanted to do. Sighing, she sat up. There was no use in brooding further; she would just apologize and hope that Sully would forgive her. If he was angry at all.

Knowing that their quiet time was over, Wolf straightened to his feet before he jumped down onto the floor and left the room without looking back. He had a mission to fulfill – announcing to his master that their favorite woman was awake.

xxx

Although Sully knew it was somewhat selfish, he still wished that Michaela wouldn't sleep long. The more of the day that would be left, the better. He didn't want to have to rush any of the things he had planned. As Wolf appeared on the threshold to the kitchen, he knew that everything would go well. Grinning satisfied, he picked up the receiver to make a short call before he started brewing fresh coffee.

He still marveled at the fact that Michaela reciprocated his love. Since they had admitted their feelings for each other on the top of Pikes Peak in December, she was opening up to him more and more. They loved to sit by the fireplace in the living room, telling each other stories from their childhood. They never talked about David or Abigail though. Still, he learned about the kind of relationship Michaela and her former fiancé had shared simply by studying her reactions. He could tell that she wasn't used to gifts others than a box of chocolates or flowers from anyone but her father. When he had given her the medical bag, he had seen the tears of emotion she'd tried to suppress.

Yet at Christmas she surprised him as well. For some reason he had thought she would just buy him something expensive to wear or anything else that would cost much money. She gave him, however, a gift that couldn't be assessed by its price but by the meaning it held for her. He had already forgotten that he'd once recited a part of a poem by Walt Whitman to her when they'd sat on the porch steps one evening. But she hadn't. As he'd unwrapped his present he was speechless for a moment when he realized what he held in his hands. It was a first edition of Leaves of Grass. She hadn't bought it though. It was one of the books her father had given her, which made it even more valuable. For both of them.

Anyway, as he heard her feet padding down the stairs, he squared his shoulders and put an unreadable expression on his face. He knew she felt guilty because she had arranged being at work all Valentine's Day. He had already forgiven her but didn't want to let her off the hook too easily.

Leaning against the kitchen counter, his arms crossed before his chest, Sully watched as Michaela entered the room.

"Hello, Sully," she greeted him tentatively, venturing closer.

As soon as he recognized her anxiety, he dropped his plan of teasing her.

"Hey," he replied, grinning widely, "How'd ya sleep?"

Michaela's relief was palpable as she responded, smiling as well, "Fine, thank you. Just a bit short, I guess." Peering into his eyes she paused a moment before she asked, "You are not mad at me, are you?"

"Uhm," he muttered, shifting. Gripping the edge of the counter behind him he averted his eyes as he said in an ominous tone, "That depends…"

Playing along, Michaela closed the distance between them circling his waist with her arms. "On what?" asked she, getting on her toes so she could press her lips softly against his.

Playfully growling, Sully pulled her tighter into his arms. Resting his cheek on top of her head he attempted to sound disapproving, "That's bribing. Ya ain't playin' fair."

Michaela only laughed. Wriggling free so she could look at his face again she repeated her question, "On what?"

With his love for her shining in his eyes he announced his condition, "I forgive ya if ya spend all the rest of the day with me."

Without thinking, Michaela agreed, "That's the plan. I'm all yours."

As soon as the words were out, a deep red colored her cheeks. She still wasn't used to speaking about her feelings so frankly. Sully, however, thought her shyness endearing and took advantage of the fact that she still embraced him. "Good," he breathed with his mouth only an inch before hers, and then he claimed it.

The kiss they shared couldn't be called an innocent one.

xxx

As it turned out, Sully had another condition yet he didn't know that he preached to the converted when he revealed it. Still marveling at the fact that Michaela had instantly agreed to go out for dinner with him he was gazing at her across the table. Although she just wore a simple blue top and a white jacket to black trousers, she looked breathtaking. She hadn't shown any sign of astonishment that a cozy booth in one of the corners had been reserved for them once they arrived, and Sully couldn't help but wonder if she had known about his plan to take her to The Famous in Downtown. Actually, for his liking, this was too fancy a place with its high ceilings, large windows and low hanging lamps, not to mention the prices. Yet he had to admit that the benches, which were thickly upholstered with shiny, dark-brown leather, were comfortable and invited to sit there for longer than the guest might initially had planned. However, he wanted to offer Michaela an evening he thought she was used to from her time back in Boston. After all, her fiancé had been the son of a wealthy doctor.

Feeling Sully's eyes on her face, Michaela pulled herself together. He would find out sometime that today was her birthday, and keeping this a secret from him any longer now seemed ridiculous to her. She only had no idea how to tell him. Should she just blurt it out? _By the way, this is my birthday._ Glancing at him, she tried to find out what he was thinking. They had just ordered Filet Mignon for both of them, only Sully had chosen the bigger size. She knew how he thought about spending money, maybe she could suggest to pay tonight. Though this would hurt his pride for sure…

Watching Michaela restlessly squirming on her seat, Sully had a faint idea what she was brooding about. Chuckling, he covered her hand that was fiddling with the napkin.

"I know," he simply said, having her full attention immediately. Before she could wonder what he was meaning, he continued, "Remember when ya moved all the stuff from your old wallet into your new one? You allowed me a look at the pic on your driver's license, and of course I noticed the date."

"Oh," Michaela blushed furiously. "I didn't mean to keep this from you. It's just that I… I mean…"

At a loss for words she grew even more embarrassed, yet Sully eased her mind. "It's alright," he assured and explained, smirking, "After all, I haven't revealed my birthday to you either." Reading the question on her face, he prevented her, bending closer, "And I ain't tellin' you tonight. That's your evening."

As she opened her mouth to protest, he covered her lips with his fingertips. "I wanna give you somethin'," he stopped her, and with his free hand he pulled out a small item wrapped into tissue paper from the inside pocket of his jacket. As to mark the occasion, he was wearing a suit rather than jeans.

Only when he saw her gaze fixed on his gift, he gave her lips free again. "Open it," he encouraged, suddenly feeling nervous as he noticed her excitement, fearing she might expect something more expensive.

"Oh Sully," Michaela breathed once she had pulled the paper away, "it's beautiful! Did you make it?" She put the delicately carved wooden charm on her palm in order to see it better.

Hearing the admiration in her voice, he relaxed. "Yeah," he affirmed, "it's a Cheyenne ornament. Here, let me help ya."

As she bent her head, Sully put the thin leather string around her neck whilst Michaela made sure that her hair wasn't in the way. Once the charm was on it's right place, she covered it with her hand. Forgetting that they were in a public place, she slid closer to him on their bench that was forming a half circle around their table. "I will always wear it," she promised before she kissed him without thinking.

xxx

Michaela had allowed herself to have two glasses of red wine for dinner. After all, tomorrow was her day off. Although the meal had been generous and they'd been at the restaurant for almost three hours, she still felt the effect of the alcohol as they drove along the nightly streets of Colorado Springs. Not only did her cheeks burn but she couldn't stop smiling either. She definitely didn't want to turn in once they'd arrive at home. Thus she was looking for a way to stall. "Would you mind if I have some coffee before I go to bed?" she asked, gazing at Sully who held the steering wheel with a firm grip.

"'Course not," he replied without hesitation. In his opinion, she should know by now that he never minded spending time with her. It didn't matter to him if they had breakfast, watched TV, which he especially liked for she fell asleep quite often and he always used this opportunity to hold her, or if they just sat before the fire, each lost in their own thoughts. All that counted for him was that he knew she was there. He couldn't bear the thought of losing her.

That was why he was very careful with the physical part of their relationship. He could tell that Michaela loved to kiss and to be hold, but she had never shown any sign that she wanted more. And although it wasn't always easy having her close but keeping his longings in check, he did it. He would wait till she was ready.

However, as soon as he bent from the street into his yard, he concentrated on the present. Her wanting coffee suited him fine because; he had another surprise for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sully changed his mind though. In his opinion, Michaela was already chirpy enough and didn't need coffee to top it. To his astonishment she didn't argue when he hinted that tea would be more appropriate at this time of the day. He had no idea that she'd even accepted water, as long as it meant they would still be together.

They both wore casual clothes when they met in the kitchen some minutes later. Sipping their tea, which had its usual calming effect, they sat in comfortable silence at the table until Michaela felt it was the right moment to say goodnight.

"Thank you for making this day so special, Sully," she said, putting her now empty mug down, before she looked at him.

"Was my pleasure," he assured smiling, returning her gaze. Yet the moment their eyes locked, the atmosphere in the small room changed. Both became highly aware of the fact that they were two people in love, all alone in the house. In order to ease the sudden tension, Sully gave his voice a playful tone when he added, "Could have been nice yesterday too... if ya'd been here."

Knowing that she had been caught, Michaela averted her eyes, instantly apologizing, "I'm sorry."

In an attempt to hide her embarrassment she quickly looked for an excuse. Having found it, her high spirits returned as she pointed out, looking at him again, "Actually, I only did it for your sake."

Recognizing her teasing, Sully raised an eyebrow, bending forward so that his face was close to hers. "How's that?" he wondered, searching her eyes.

Although squirming on her seat, Michaela didn't shy away when she replied, "Well, this way you only had to think about one present, not two."

Keeping his position, Sully chuckled, "Then, maybe, I should have told ya that I've already taken care of your Valentine's Day gift a while ago."

Although the Quinn family had never suffered from lack of money, Michaela's parents had made sure that their daughters weren't spoiled. They only gave them presents for Christmas and on their birthdays, which were usually practical things. And books of course. Only her father had now and then given Michaela something more personal to cherish, like on her eighteenth birthday when he presented her with an old pen that once belonged to his grandfather. Thus Michaela wasn't used to the kind of attention Sully gave her. Like a child, she forgot about any tension but grew excited, "May I see it?" she pleaded with her eyes sparkling.

"Uh," pretended Sully to think, "I don't know… after all, Valentine's Day is over..."

"Please…" Michaela leaned closer until her lips almost touched his, "I promise to take your turn of getting the bagels for breakfast all week." So as to seal the deal, she kissed him lightly before she bent back.

Seeing her expectant expression, Sully grinned. He knew that, if he wanted, he could bargain a bit more but actually he was eager to see her reaction. Preventing himself from second thoughts, he shoved his chair back, straightening abruptly. "It's upstairs," he explained as he held out his hand for her to take it.

As soon as the humans left the kitchen, Wolf scrambled out from beneath the table where he'd been dozing. His favorite woman climbing the steps to the upper floor meant that it was time for having a good night's sleep on the foot of her bed. The only thing that puzzled him was his master being with her. For a moment he stared after them in confusion, but then he simply yawned widely, shook his fur so it was fluffy again before he followed them. His bewilderment, however, grew as he saw them passing the door he knew so well. He was only stunned for a moment though for his curiosity instantly was awoken. But the minute he arrived at the room Michaela and Sully had entered, the door was closed before his nose, yet not before his master gestured for him to stay outside. A second long Wolf considered to whine in protest but knowing that this would be in vain, he rather strolled to his usual place in the woman's chamber, almost already asleep again.

Inside of the room, which had once been planned to become the master bedroom, Sully, standing behind Michaela, still covered her eyes with one hand. "Ya ready?" he asked, nervousness shining through his tone.

Mutely nodding, Michaela still pressed her eyelids together wondering what he was about to show her. She knew that the room was full with antique furniture that he wanted to restore and sell afterwards. Assuming he had finished one piece for her, she slowly opened her eyes. Not prepared for the view before her she gasped. Sully had once shown her the huge bed and she'd marveled at its beauty back then, but the sight now was even more overwhelming. Sully had obviously polished the wood. But not only that, he had also removed all the dust, which must have been more than a hundred years old, from the delicate grooves of the carving which took up almost the entire head board. It looked like a large fan of feathers that was meant to protect the sleepers on the soft mattress that was covered with clean, white sheets already.

"It's so beautiful," Michaela eventually breathed, unable to think straight.

Sully had made up his mind. Although he would never start anything Michaela didn't want too, he still wanted her to know that he was ready to go on with their relationship. Laying his hands on her shoulders from behind, he bend his head towards her ear. "I figured we'd need a bed sometime," he said in a low tone.

It was the combination of these words and the deep timbre of his voice that sent Michaela over the edge. Feeling a strange weakness in her knees she turned around, throwing her arms around his neck. As she buried her face in his chest she heard the strong drum of his heart, realizing that it was beating so fast because of her. She would never say it out loud, actually not even admit it to herself, but she wished he would stop being so considerate towards her. But maybe it was her fault that he thought she didn't want more because she'd never shown it. But tonight she felt it was time to overcome herself, let her heart speak rather than her mind.

"I love you, so much," she whispered before she kissed Sully with unconcealed desire, making him lose the ability to think coherently. It really hadn't been his intention to try the bed right away, but how could he resist such a kiss?

Their lips only lost contact when a piece of clothing needed to be pulled over a head, but then they were instantly drawn to each other again. Both their urgency to shed anything only grew until they at last stood skin to skin, running their hands up and down the other one's body. As Michaela showered his collarbone with small kisses, Sully forgot last doubts. Michaela wanted this as much as he did yet he still realized that she avoided eye contact. He knew though what this meant, and while he held her close with one arm, guiding her towards the bed, he reached out for the light switch with his free hand.

Once darkness engulfed them, Michaela was instantly more comfortable. Clinging to Sully, she barely noticed that he pulled back the quilt from the bed before he carefully lowered them onto the mattress. She was consumed by a mix of anxiety and curiosity for she feared as well as anticipated what would come next. When Sully's fingers lightly caressed her breasts, she stopped thinking though. All that mattered were his tender touches, the loving words he murmured and his hot breath all over her body.

Hearing her quietly moan Sully instinctively knew she was ready for him to join them. As he did so, he felt her flinching though. Recognizing what he'd just done he froze. Michaela, however, didn't give him any time to contemplate the fact that he was her very first man. Holding onto him even tighter, she whispered, "Don't stop…"

That was all that he needed, and the split second of hesitation was gone. Incredibly gentle he commenced their love making, yet when he felt Michaela matching his movements, his passion took over. Forgetting place and time, they lost themselves in each other. They were two lovers, ascending to the peak together. Not knowing the way yet, Michaela just followed Sully's every step that took them closer to the top. As he at last shuddered against her she held onto him tightly, feeling the urge to protect him.

Yet her welfare was all that Sully was thinking about, too. Supporting himself on his elbows so as to ease some of his weight from her body, he tried to recognize her features as he asked, still breathing heavily, "You alright?"

Hearing the concern in his tone Michaela quickly assured, smiling up at him through the darkness, "I'm fine."

And fine she really was. Although exhausted, she felt in a very pleasant way relaxed and tired. If she could have her way, she wouldn't move but just spend the night next to Sully in this large bed. She had no idea though if that was what he wanted, too. Yet while she was still wondering, he answered her unspoken question. After giving her an affectionate kiss, he lowered himself next to her, pulling her into his arms. As she snuggled up against his side, she felt his hand repeatedly running over her hair. Closing her eyes she relished their intimacy, wishing it would stay so forever. Yet the long working hours from the day before and only short sleep afterwards were eventually catching up with her. While Sully still couldn't fathom what had just happened, Michaela fell asleep in his embrace.

xxx

The darkness outside hadn't lightened yet when Michaela woke up. For a moment she was puzzled because something was different but she couldn't immediately pinpoint it. It wasn't the fact that she was in Sully's arms. She'd found herself there quite often after she dropped off while watching TV. Yet then she became aware of bare, warm skin against hers and remembered. With her memory returning, heat flashed through her body, and she tried to lie as still as possible. What was Sully thinking of her now that she had given herself to him so unrestrained? And then another thought occurred to her which actually made her blood run cold. Since it had never occurred to her that she would sleep with any man before she was at least engaged, she hadn't taken precautions. Trying to calculate she fought the panic that threatened to claim her. She counted twice before she relaxed. It was only eight days since her last period which meant there was no real danger that she could have conceived. Adding to that, her cycle was even longer than the normal twenty-eight days.

Yet with this one fear being erased, her earlier doubts returned. She had practically thrown herself at Sully! What if she had forced him to do something he hadn't really wanted? Wasn't it much too early in their relationship for this decisive step? Although, as far as she had gotten to know him, she could trust his feelings for her. Or couldn't she?

Sully had dozed rather than slept because he was much too excited about what had happened between Michaela and him. Initially, it was pure joy that kept him from sleep. Yet the longer he lay awake and the more time he had to think, the more unwanted thoughts entered his mind. They all culminated in the disturbing question whether he had taken advantage of the fact that Michaela had been a bit tipsy last night. As he noticed the change of her breathing which announced that she was waking up, he anxiously waited for her reaction. Feeling her tensing up he feared he had made a terrible mistake and was totally taken by surprise when he heard her whispering shyly, "You do… love me?"

"'Course I do. I've been tellin' you," he responded, puzzled by this question. How could she still doubt that? However, so as to underline his words, he pulled her closer against his chest, stroking her long tresses in a soothing rhythm.

"I know," she breathed, relaxing. Sully felt the warmth that radiated from her skin and knew she was blushing when she continued softly, "I… I guess you can never hear it enough."

Recognizing her need for reassurance, Sully shifted so they both lay on their side, facing each other. As he stared into her eyes in the pale light of dawn, he took her hand. Lifting it to his lips, he kissed her fingers. "I love you," he said, holding her gaze, and Michaela instantly melted. Dropping her insecurities, she smiled and snuggled up against him again. "I love you, too."

They both would have enjoyed staying in bed longer, yet there was somebody else in the house who didn't like this prospect. Although it hadn't been the first night he spent alone in Michaela's room, this time Wolf was a bit miffed. She was at home but he wasn't allowed to join her! He had already been on his morning walk around the property, but the door which separated them was still closed when he returned. Undecided about what to do, he sat in the hallway across from the forbidden room when he heard the two voices he loved most from inside. Edging closer, he expectantly waited for his humans to appear in the doorframe, but nothing happened. Eventually he decided to make his presence known and only stopped his soft whining and scratching at the wooden pane when he heard an unnerved groan from his master plus a giggle from Michaela in response. Recognizing Sully's steps as he approached the door, Wolf backed away somewhat. Yet when Sully opened the door, the expression on his dog's face was completely innocent so he didn't have the heart to reproach him.

"Alright, Wolf," Sully said instead, trying to sound sternly, "I guess we need to have a little talk again."

xxx

If Sully had a gift for music he would have sung when he prepared breakfast later. He was loved by an incredible woman, and his heart was full of love for her. He could finally make plans again, and life seemed to be back on the right track. Even the sun was shining for the first time in days, and a touch of spring was in the air. As he heard Michaela's steps on the stairs, he filled their cups with coffee before sitting down at the table.

Yet when Michaela entered the kitchen, avoiding his eyes, his high spirits were damped somewhat. As she took her seat across from him, still not meeting his gaze, he grew worried.

Michaela silently sighed. She didn't want to ruin the mood but she couldn't help herself. When they got up after Wolf had insisted on their company, enough light was filling the room so she could see their clothes scattered on the floor. Not only did she become embarrassed again about her openly shown desire but was suddenly highly aware of her current state of nakedness, too. Fortunately Sully left the room quite quickly so as to avoid that their furry friend made himself comfortable on their bed. Being left alone, all her insecurities returned full force. What she feared the most was that she had lost Sully's respect. She didn't dare to even glance at him when she sat down, her face burning.

The red on her cheeks, however, gave Sully a faint idea of what it was that worried her. Yet first he had to be sure that last night hadn't disturbed their relationship, now that she'd had time to consider.

"Do ya regret…?" he asked in a soft voice.

He couldn't finish his question for it was interrupted by a startled, "No!"

Frozen in the middle of her move with her arm lifted, the knife posing above the butter, ready to cut it, Michaela finally looked at Sully. The last thing she wanted was him to think he had done anything wrong.

"Then there is nothing to fret about," Sully said quietly. "I love you, and you love me. That's all that matters."

As she lowered her arm, averting her eyes again, he added, "I'll never leave ya, I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

If Michaela was wondering how their spending the night together would affect their relationship, Sully soon made it clear to her. They had continued having breakfast in comfortable silence, just smiling at each other now and then. Yet once Sully had swallowed his last bite and licked his fingers, he resumed their conversation.

"Ya know," he began, looking at Michaela expectantly, "when I planned this house, I initially contemplated makin' downstairs just one single, large room. I still like the idea. What'ya think?"

Not quite sure what he was getting at, Michaela slowly replied with the first thing that came to her mind, "Wouldn't it be difficult to get such a big room warm?"

Taking her thinking about such a practical question already as an agreement for him to make the changes, Sully explained eagerly, "Nope, no problem at all for we have the two fireplaces in addition to the oil heating."

Surprised, Michaela put down her mug. "Two?" She was puzzled. "I've never seen a second one."

"Oh," Sully grinned, "I guess then I did a good job with hidin' it. It's behind these wooden panels." He pointed at the wall which separated his kitchen from Michaela's living room.

Turning around, Michaela scanned the area but still wasn't able to detect a fireplace. Yet her mind was already working on imagining the wall being gone.

"The room would be spacious but still comfortable, I'm sure," she said as she nodded and shifted, facing Sully again.

"So ya won't mind?" Seeing her bewildered expression, he clarified, "My puttin' down the wall between the rooms?"

"Oh." Confused why he would ask for her permission she reminded him, "It's your house."

"Yeah," Sully nodded, keeping his eyes on her, "but you are livin' here, too."

Only now did Michaela comprehend. He saw this place as _their_ home, and he wanted to change it for _them_. Her first impulse was to tell him that things were moving much too fast for her liking, but she swallowed the words. Not just because she didn't want to wipe the joy from Sully's face but because she realized that's that what they'd been heading for all the time: living together. And she understood something else: if she wouldn't have known that, if even only unconsciously, last night would never have happened.

Reading her expression, Sully recognized that she liked his idea. "Good," he said, leaning back against the back of his chair smiling widely, "that's settled then."

xxx

It was unusually warm for this time of the year, and more people than normally visited the Garden of Gods Park. There were even demands for the daily nature walks not only at 2 p.m. but in the morning as well. That was why Sully had been called in for an extra shift, and he had no choice but go although it was Michaela's day off. For the first time he went to the park grudgingly, and not even Wolf's eagerness to accompany him was able to cheer him up. Yet as always, being outside worked its magic on him, and guiding people who were honestly interested in learning about history and geology of the Red Rocks made him forget that he hadn't wanted to come at all.

However, as soon as the job was done for the day, all his thoughts focused on Michaela again. He knew he had to take it easy, especially since she was still new to the physical part of a relationship. However, being positive that they would share their lives from now on, he had to figure out how to earn more money so they wouldn't need to relate on hers. Maybe he could combine business with pleasure and extend his job at the park. His boss had asked him a few times whether he was willing to guide not only groups but people with special wishes as well. The tip given by such folks was often generous, especially when they booked him repeatedly. He would just have to be good enough so they wanted him again.

Anyway, when he returned to the homestead, Sully found Michaela resting on a sunlounger that she had put onto the porch. Although she must have heard his truck, she didn't budge to greet them. Even when Wolf appeared at her side, nuzzling her face, she didn't open her eyes but only reached out for him, lazily patting his back, smiling. Sully liked this sight; it painted the picture of family life he dared to dream having again.

When Sully had left shortly after breakfast, Michaela had felt foolish for she missed him already the moment he drove from the yard. She wasted some minutes to scolding herself for acting like a teenage girl rather than a grown woman, yet then she gave up on that. Why should she taint her happiness? She was in love, and that was nothing she had to be ashamed of. She enjoyed knowing that Sully and she agreed in so many things. She, too, liked large rooms with an open kitchen at one end, and now she would soon have one. For the first time she allowed herself to embrace the thought that she had met a man who loved her the way she was, and that this house might become her home for good.

She hadn't ventured into the barn for a closer look yet, although Sully had told her a long time ago that he not only wouldn't mind but encouraged her to do so. To be precise, it had been on the day she moved in. Thus she had finally done it right after Sully's departure this morning. When she'd found the two sunloungers in a far corner, she remembered that he had once explained to her that the porch was positioned so that the sun could shine on it as long as possible. It would have been a shame not to make use of this fact on a day as beautiful as this one. So it came that Michaela spent almost all afternoon lying outside. She'd read and daydreamed and slept, and felt as relaxed as she hadn't in ages when Sully finally returned home.

"Hey." Hearing his voice right next to her ear made her jump up yet his large hands gently pushed her back into the lying position. Before she was able to breathe her 'hello', his warm lips captured hers, making their greeting special.

"Just stay here, I'll be right next to you," he ordered in a husky voice once he came up for air again, pulling the second sunlounger, which Michaela had already dragged here, closer.

He didn't lie down though but sat on its edge so he could watch her face.

"I've been thinkin'… " he began, trying to sound casually. This was already enough for Michaela to straighten as well for she just knew he would say something she wouldn't like. "… it don't feel right to me still takin' rent from you," Sully finished his line.

"Why's that?" Michaela prompted, too surprised to instantly protest.

"'Course ya don't have an enclosed apartment anymore and it just wouldn't be fair." Sully was proud that he'd found an argument she wouldn't be able to counter, and he grinned somewhat triumphantly.

Yet Michaela, having regained her composure, raised one eyebrow as she retorted, "Well, I see it the other way around. I will have more room at my disposal which means I should pay even more."

Sully sighed; he should have known it. "I ain't acceptin' more money," he refused to even think about it.

"Fine," Michaela shrugged, "Then we just stick to the old price."

As Sully took in a deep breath so as to come up with another argument, she smiled at him sweetly, "I won't give in. I'm kind of stubborn. Didn't you notice yet?"

Slowly letting out the breath again, Sully eyed her, contemplating to take another approach. Her eyes, however, laughed at him and he knew that he was beaten. At least for now. Acknowledging his defeat, he changed the subject. "I brought Chinese food. Ya hungry?"

xxx

As the afternoon turned into the evening, Michaela grew nervous. Not that she was showing it, yet Sully sensed it nevertheless. Of course he knew what she was worrying about but decided not to broach the subject as long as she didn't. Since she avoided the theme, he showed her in his own way that he would never force her into doing anything that she didn't want. Thus he just kept their evening routine the way it has been all the nights before. As Michaela announced that she would take a shower but return for her goodnight tea, he told her that he would do the same.

Upstairs, twenty minutes later, as she put on her pajama trousers and pulled the loose t-shirt over her head, Michaela wondered if she would wear these clothes all night. Although alone in her room, she blushed furiously as she realized she wouldn't mind if Sully helped her out of them again. She only hoped he couldn't read it on her face. Her anxiety didn't hinder her though, in the contrary to her habits, from abandoning her robe on her bed before she at last joined Sully in the kitchen again.

Of course Sully noticed right away. Struggling to keep his face straight for his heart began to hammer against his ribs, he tried to act as casually as possible. He didn't want to startle her with his exuberance; it was up to Michaela to make the choice about how the evening would go on. It wouldn't hurt though to help her a bit with that and thus he suggested, once the tea was drunk up, "How 'bout I tuck ya in?"

Michaela was unable to voice her reply because she suddenly had to concentrate on keeping her hands steady. The rush of anticipation that shot through her body only allowed her to nod when she rose from her chair. She wasn't aware that Sully deliberately made her precede him, she just hoped he wouldn't notice that her legs had turned to jelly. Never had she thought the way to her room so short; and once they reached the door she was still contemplating whether she should just do what she was yearning for or rather contain her desire.

Wolf, however, took a bit of the tension away when he made _his_ wishes clear. Once his humans halted before the room he had spent already more than a hundred nights in, curled up at the feet of the person who had saved his life, he sat down on the threshold and stared expectantly at Michaela. Yet she only turned her attention to him when he started to whine softly as if to tell her that this night should belong to him.

It was Sully though who bent down to pat their furry friend's head. He couldn't help but chuckle when he remarked, "Looks as if I've got some competition."

Michaela's blush increased impossibly further, yet Sully was serious when he straightened again. Laying his hands on her shoulders, he locked their gazes when he quietly assured, "Ya don't have to worry that ya do anything wrong. If ya wanna be on your own, just go through this door. Then I'll tuck ya in like I've promised and I'll return to my room downstairs. But even if ya prefer the big bed, nothin' has to happen. I'll just hold ya and you can go straight to sleep. I'll be happy with any choice you make for I want this to work."

Although it was still her decision to make, Michaela's nervousness dissipated. No matter what she wanted, Sully wouldn't be disappointed or think less of her, and that's what she, as she realized only now, had feared all the time.

She was still too shy though to announce her wish directly. Thus she crouched down to Wolf's level, apologizing to him whilst she was scratching him behind his ears, "Sorry, Wolf, but you'll have to spend the night alone again. We'll make it up to you somehow, I promise."

As if trying to change her mind, the dog nuzzled his nose against Michaela's face, resuming his whining so she was actually tempted to ask Sully if Wolf could be allowed into their room later.

Yet at this point, Sully took over. "C'mon, boy," he ordered, his voice firm but soft whilst he strode towards Michaela's bed. Patting the cover he added, "Ya stay here."

Knowing that his master had spoken, Wolf obeyed. He did it, however, willingly for he knew that he would still have his humans close and a very comfortable place for the night.

Michaela had realized a long time agao that it wasn't hard doing something for the very first time because you didn't know yet how you would feel about it. Of course you had heard from other people's telling what to expect but making the experience on your own was completely different. So it needed more courage to do the same thing a second time when you had learned that you might not be able to control the situation. And that's what Michaela had found out the night before. Her body had overruled her mind, and in the end she had just let go of any thoughts. This was so alien to her that it frightened her in a way. Yet once she met Sully's eyes again she forgot her fears. Not even one minute later, she lay in Sully's arms, eagerly welcoming and returning his touches.

xxx

Although their daily life carried on as usual, Michaela and Sully felt as if living in a dream world. This impression was heightened by the fact that late winter had unexpectedly turned into an early spring. Nature was awakening so fast that snowdrops appeared and vanished as if shown on a film that was shot in quick motion. Sometimes, when their shifts allowed it, Michaela and Sully made use of the warm weather by sitting on the porch, sunbathing. They would talk quietly, or simply lay on the sunloungers, holding hands.

One day, as they returned home from a long stroll with Wolf, they were, however, abruptly reminded that more people than the two of them belonged to their private life. Although Sully had known that this day would come, his parents-in-law showing up at the homestead caught him off guard. Last autumn Abigail's mother had asked him whether he would mind if she laid out some vegetable patches behind the house. Back then he had requested some tome to think it over, and obviously the moment to give an answer had come. Not knowing his decision himself yet didn't help matters, and he grew nervous.

As far as Michaela was concerned, she didn't feel very well either. She'd met the Bray's before, yet only as a doctor. Mr. Bray had been her patient three years ago. She had found the right diagnose when her colleagues failed, and since that time Loren trusted her medical skills. When she came to Colorado Springs last summer, he had asked her to look after Maude who was suffering from heart problems. However, now the elderly couple was here to spend their son-in-law a visit, and Michaela instantly felt out of place.

Loren cast his wife a reproachful look as they slowly rose from the bench next to the barn door when the two young people came closer. He liked Dr. Mike and could easily see that she felt unsettled by their presence. He had tried to talk Maude out of her plan of having a garden at this place for he knew that much more than friendship was going on between Sully and the doctor. He had heard it from Hank who didn't hold back with his comments about 'the love birds'. Yet Maude hadn't listened to him. Since the ice had thawed between Sully and them at the Thanksgiving dinner last year, she hoped to gain back a part of their daughter by participating in Sully's life.

Yet as Sully and Dr. Mike strolled towards the homestead, not noticing their visitors yet, they were holding hands. Only as they spotted the two figures at the barn did they loosen their intertwined fingers. What made tings worse for Maude was that it took Sully only the tenth of a second to tighten his grip on Michaela's hand again. Maude had simply counted on him continuing grieving for Abigail as she did. Realizing that she was wrong sent a sudden pain to her heart which made her gasp for air. Seeing Mrs. Bray's ashen complexion, Michaela dropped down from cloud nine, her feet connecting with the ground again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Aw Dr. Mike!" Loren grumbled looking embarrassed, "When she says she's fine ya don't need to make a fuss."

He had known why he didn't want to come here, but he hadn't been able to make his wife see reason. Now they were in a right mess. Maude was by a hair's breadth away from a heart attack, Dr. Mike was fretting and obviously felt responsible for the situation, and Sully looked as if he either wanted to hit something or run away.

"Well, Loren," Michaela, being used of this kind of comments from him, retorted, "I prefer being overcautious, or however you like to call it, to being careless. My profession has taught me to take two looks rather than only one. I need to make sure there is nothing wrong."

She was sitting on the edge of her couch, listening to Maude's heart with her stethoscope while the men stood close, watching her.

"I'm alright, Dr. Mike," Maude insisted, but remained lying on her back, eyes closed. She was sure that once she regained her composure she would be fine again. At the moment, however, she still struggled with her emotions and saw only one way to get a grip on herself. "Sully, can I talk to you for a minute?" she requested, her voice weak.

"Sure," Sully replied, frowning. He wasn't confident of his ability to handle the situation but attempted not to show it.

Michaela straightened, taking the earpieces out of her ears. As she gave her diagnose she looked down at her patient, "Your heart is well for now, but you need to avoid any kind of upset." Turning to Loren she continued, "Would you please give me a hand in the kitchen for a moment?"

Loren just huffed something unintelligible but followed her out of the room.

In the mean time, Sully was close to panicking. Michaela hadn't looked at him for once since the Bray's had arrived, and he feared that she was withdrawing from him. But as to top things, he had to make it clear to Abigail's mother that he had decided to move on with his life, knowing he would hurt her deeper than he already had.

It was Maude though who spoke first. "I wanna apologize, Sully," she began, stunning her son-in-law, "I know I should let go of Abigail…" Her voice trailed off.

Sully stayed silent, not only because he didn't know what to reply but also because he knew the dark valley Maude was crossing. Platitudes wouldn't help her get through it, and suddenly he realized that it was even harder for her than it had been for him. A sense of guilt overwhelmed him because he had been able to find love once more, but the woman before him would never have a daughter again. He was the lucky one.

Eventually opening her eyes, Maude looked up at him. "You are young, Sully," she said, her tone stronger, "you deserve to have your own family with children running across the yard outside…" Her voice faltered, seeing Sully's expression. "And you will have children, won't you?" she asked, concerned by what she read on his face.

Sully didn't reply though. He was determined not to endanger another woman's life because of his selfish wish to be a father. Michaela had, without hesitation, agreed that they use protection, and he had taken that as her agreement and understanding. That was, however, none of Maude's business.

Knowing enough about him to not press further, Maude slowly sat up. "Anyway, I think Loren's right. But don't you dare tell him that!" she half-smiled, trying to lighten the atmosphere, "I don't need a garden. Much too much work. I can buy the few organic carrots I need at the supermarket."

Encouraged by the almost imperceptible smile that crept into Sully's eyes, she added, "I have to warn you though: I might still show up here from time to time."

"I don't mind," Sully assured, glad that this problem had taken care of itself, "and I'm sure Michaela don't either."

xxx

"Of course I don't mind," Michaela assured once she heard the news. "In fact, I might lay out some patches myself and could use some advice now and then."

She and Loren had prepared tea for everyone, and now they were sitting around the living room table.

"Aw, Dr. Mike," Loren said, suspiciously watching his wife whose eyes roamed the room, "it's nice of you to say that but…"

"I'd really like to know what's gotten in that girl that she didn't wanna live here," Maude interrupted her husband, not even realizing that he had spoken. "You did a great job with this house, Sully," she looked at him across the table. "I have no idea why Abby was so stubbornly against it but I'm sure she'd eventually have come around."

"Yeah, maybe," Sully replied hastily, feeling extremely uncomfortable. So as to avoid discussing this subject further, he straightened from his seat, gesturing for Wolf to come with him. "I'll be right back," he murmured, "Wolf needs some water."

"He's still the same," Maude stated disapprovingly, following her son-in-law with her eyes, "when he doesn't wanna talk, he just leaves."

"Leavin' is a nice idea," Loren rose to his feet as well. "Ya should get some rest, so let's go home." He really loved his wife but he wished she would finally stop mentioning their daughter; she talked about her whether the moment was right or not. If she would look at Dr. Mike she would realize that this time, she had chosen the wrong moment. Reaching for Maud in order to help her up, he looked at Michaela, "Ya sure she's fine?"

"I am," Michaela nodded. "But if you want, I'll take you both to the hospital and do an EKG."

"Oh, no need. I know how it feels when an attack is approaching," Maude chimed in, turning her gaze to the doctor again, and only now did she notice Dr. Mike's strained expression. As it sank in that this might be her fault, she wanted to make amends yet her husband's glare stopped her.

"Alright then," Loren mumbled, "we best be goin'."

The goodbyes were exchanged quickly, and when the Bray's drove from the yard, Sully laid his arm around Michaela's shoulder. "I'm sorry," he said quietly, wondering what damage this visit had done.

xxx

Only when they lay in bed together that night, and they were lying very still in a loose embrace, did Michaela admit to herself that she was worried. Sully had been unusually quiet since Maude and Loren's departure, and she had no idea what he was brooding about. After Thanksgiving, her mother had warned her that he would always compare her to his first wife, that she was only his second choice. Of course she had, at that time, dismissed Elizabeth's warning as an attempt to lure her back to Boston and resume her relationship with David. Yet this afternoon had shown her that Abigail would always be a prominent part of Sully's life. The only question was how much room was there for her. Although he was holding her in his arms right now, she could feel the distance between them. Maybe sharing the bed tonight wasn't such a good idea.

As she carefully shifted so as to get out of his embrace, Sully roused from his thoughts. "Where're ya goin'? You alright?" he asked frantically, taking off guard by her leaving his side.

He had pondered all evening why the visit of Abigail's parents disturbed him so much. He was positive by now that it wasn't Maude's suggestion that they go together to the grave for Abby's birthday next week. It had only been when Michaela carefully laid her head on his shoulder once they had lay down for the night that the realization hit him. If his wife would have spent one minute with him in this house, not to mention this bed, he doubted that he would have been able to ever share this place with another woman. This thought frightened him, making him question whether he was really ready to move on.

However, feeling Michaela wriggling out of his arms instantly replaced one fear with a much deeper running one, the one of losing the woman who was the essence of his life now.

Her reply that she was fine didn't fool him. As she grasped the edge of the cover so as to throw it back and get up, he turned on his side, stopping her. "Please stay," he implored, pulling her against his chest, holding her close. "I'm sorry," he repeated his words from earlier, nuzzling her hair. Never having been a man of many words, he didn't know what else to say.

But Michaela needed more. Acknowledging that it might be necessary for her to ask him directly, she posed the questions that was troubling her the most, "Do you still miss Abigail all the time?"

Sully sighed; he had suspected that she was considering something like that. "I ain't thinkin' of Abby when I'm with you."

It was the truth but both were aware of the fact that this wasn't the answer to her query. Sully knew that Michaela was afraid she couldn't meet his expectations since he had been married before but she hadn't. She feared she'd look bad in comparison with Abigail. How could he explain to her that there was no way of comparing the first, deep running love of your live with the love that allowed you to continue living at all?

After a long silence, he told her what came from deep within his heart, "I love you more than you'll ever know."

"I love you, too," she whispered against his chest. Her breath on his skin sent his heart into a gallop, but he knew that all she needed was being hold tonight. And so he did it.

xxx

Both their sleeps had been fitful, yet for different reasons. Whilst Sully was trying to figure out what he could do for Michaela to see that there was nothing she had to worry about, she was caught in bad dreams. When Sully woke up for the first time, Michaela was turning and tossing at his side, with her breath coming in short gasps. Worried, he pulled her close, soothingly rubbing her back until she relaxed in his arms. It was then that, out of the blue, the solution hit him. He couldn't understand why he hadn't thought of it sooner but at least he knew now how to give Michaela the safety she needed. He would propose to her. They belonged together and there was no need to wait any longer to make it official. He would buy a ring tomorrow and take her out for dinner. He would ask her to wear the red velvet blouse that Snowbird had made for her. Michaela looked simply stunning in it…

Imagining the upcoming evening, he drifted off yet only to be roused from sleep a few hours later again for Michaela was clinging to him as if her life depended on her holding on tight. This time, he gently woke her. Not fully though, only enough to make her realize that everything was fine.

When they eventually got up in the morning, neither had slept enough but only Michaela felt tired.

As she entered the kitchen later, she paused at the door. The table was already set, and regarding the smell that filled the small room, Sully had prepared a mocha for her. She loved to start the day this way although she wasn't really used to it yet. Half a year ago having breakfast meant for her just to buy a bagel on her way to the hospital. Or she forgot to eat at all. But now, she wouldn't want to go back to her old habits, not for anything in the world.

"Hey," Sully's voice startled her out of her thoughts. She hadn't noticed him coming from his room that lay right next to the kitchen. "You alright?"

Hearing the concern in his tone, she explained, looking somewhat sheepishly as she took her seat at the table, "The dreams I had last night just left such a strange feeling of foreboding..."

Pulling his chair back so as to sit down as well, Sully tried not to sound too curious when he asked, "What've they been about?"

Michaela looked across the table, making sure he wasn't laughing at her before she revealed, "You were walking along the foot of a mountain when an avalanche started coming down. It would bury you if you continued your way. I called for you to stop but you didn't hear me."

Taking a sip from his coffee, Sully peered over the rim of his cup, studying her face. "That's some dream," he acknowledged.

"When I tried to run after you, I couldn't move. My legs were frozen solid," Michaela continued as if she hadn't heard him. "Just the thought of something happening to you…" Her gaze dropped to her hands that were clutching her mug between them.

"It was just a dream, nothing more," Sully reached across the table, comfortingly touching her fingers.

"I know," she replied, embarrassed now. "But it seemed to be so real," she added in an attempt to explain her feelings.

She didn't tell him though that her emotions had been in a similar uproar in the morning of the day when her father had died. He would think her superstitious, and even though he wouldn't laugh at her openly, he would still secretly shake his head.

Yet Sully thoughts went in a complete different direction. "Ya already have plans for tonight?" he asked, hoping she wouldn't notice the excitement he felt.

Momentarily forgetting her worries, Michaela looked up at him. "What's on your mind, Mr. Sully?" she asked, playfully raising her eyebrows.

"Nothing," Sully shrugged, grinning at her. He reached for her hand again and placed a kiss to its back, holding her gaze. "Just hoped we could go out for dinner."

Immediately, a smile brightened Michaela's face. "That would be nice… Wolf!"

Her startled exclamation didn't impress the dog in the least, in the contrary. He took it as an invitation to shake out his wet fur right next to her again before he marched to his master, looking up at him expectantly waiting for a treat.

Wiping the moisture away from her cheeks, Michaela asked astonished, "Why is he wet, Sully? I didn't hear it raining last night; did you?"

"Nope," Sully replied, being bewildered, too. He straightened from his chair, peering out of the window into the dim light of the just approaching dawn. "No rain, alright," he informed her. "Snow."

Unbeknownst to them, winter had returned over night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sully had intended to take the dog car for his guiding job this morning because the kids he would take were supposed to come with their bikes. The snow, however, thwarted this plan. That was why he called the school right after Michaela left for the hospital, and to his astonishment he learned that the teacher who would come with the class was his old acquaintance. They discussed how to change the route in order to keep the children's disappointment within limits for they had looked forward to a special adventure. Sully had already met this particular class a few times. They had gotten along with each other just fine, which made things a lot easier.

It wasn't much than an hour later that Sully went to the parking lot at the end of the Spring Canyon Trailhead, leading Wolf on a leash by his side. He was there just in time for the class' arrival. The bus had barely stopped when the children burst through the opening doors, running towards him.

"Mr. Sully!" A blond-haired nine-year-old tugged at his sleeve once he reached him, looking up at him animatedly, "Will ya tell us a story again? Miss Winter said ya will if we ask."

Sully couldn't help but laugh. "It's nice to see ya again, Brian." Giving the small shoulder a friendly pat, he added, "Well, I don't wanna give the lie to your teacher's word, so I guess there will be a story."

"Yeah!" the boy triumphantly threw his fist up into the air, scurrying towards his friends that were standing among his classmates who had formed a half-circle in front of Sully.

The young teacher cast Sully an apologizing gaze, yet he only smiled in return for in his opinion it wasn't wrong to be eager to hear a story. Nothing could damp his high spirits today anyway - he would be an engaged man in the evening! Yet he knew he needed to collect his thoughts; after all, he was responsible for the children's safety. "Ya still remember the rules?" he asked, looking around at the young faces.

"No climbin' the rocks!"

"Not leavin' the trail!"

"No runnin' and chasin' each other!"

"Stayin' with the group!"

The answers came quickly, and Sully nodded satisfied. "Alright, now just don't forget it while you are here. We'll take the trail to the Siamese Twins Rock Formation, and once we are there, I'll tell ya about the eagle. And if we're lucky, we'll even see one gliding above the valley."

The path they were taking was leading upwards, with the ground on its right edge sloping down steeply but going up on the left. The way wasn't paved, and since the sun wasn't strong enough yet to melt the snow that had fallen over night, the white cover hid stones and branches that were laying there. The children, however, were excited to leave the first footprints on the white surface. Sully, leading the group, looked out that no one lost their footing but was careful not to spoil their fun.

As far as the teacher was concerned, she had a hard time following them. Not only because her students were running rather than walking; she also struggled with her emotions. For half a year she had been able to convince herself that she was over him; after all, there had never been anything between them, at least not from his side. Although they had talked about the griefs for their late spouses, Sully had never shown any interest in seeing her in private; they've only met when she took classes to the Garden of Gods and he was the guide. Only once had she managed to make him agree for a picnic after the students had left, and then the woman who held his heart had appeared. The teacher knew it from his reaction when he spotted her, and she realized she had no chance of gaining his love. That was why she had given up, and she'd tried to avoid seeing him. But she had a job to do, and the trips to the park were a part of it. It had already been difficult hearing his voice on the phone in the morning yet seeing him again left her powerless to control her feelings. Thus she used the time trailing behind to regain her composure; otherwise she was certain he could read it on her face that she was still in love with him and always would be.

When she at last joined the group, Sully was already telling the story about a Cheyenne boy that had been adopted by the great birds. The children hung on his every word, and of course it was Brian who posed the first question, "Ya think that's true?"

The boy's tone indicated that he wanted to believe it, and thus Sully replied somewhat cryptically, "Imagination is a powerful thing. There's a lot that can be true if ya only want it."

Seeing the child's eyes lighten up, Sully winked at him while some of the other boys rolled their eyes.

"Alright, everyone," the teacher distracted them, "we'll take a break now. If you want you can take photographs. We will choose at school later which ones we'll take for our report about today's trip. But stay close here so I can keep an eye on you."

It didn't take long and the children were occupied by eating their sandwiches, chattering or trying their cameras. Knowing that Wolf didn't like to be on a leash Sully bent down to take it off, ordering the dog with a few words and gestures not to run around.

As Sully straightened again, he turned to the teacher whose cheeks were hot from the exertion of climbing upwards. Once again he noticed how lovely she looked, and he wondered whether she had found love again like he had. "So, Catherine, how are ya?" he eventually asked, "Back on track?"

Hearing her name spoken by him, Catherine beamed. "I'm fine," she lied. Nothing had changed for her. She was still a widow, and the man she had fallen in love with after her husband had been killed in an accident didn't know it.

"Smiling becomes ya," Sully told her, "Ya should do it more often." The way she blushed reminded him of Michaela, and as soon as her name entered his mind, his own smile grew wider.

Thinking it was meant for her, the young woman forgot where she was. Thus she reacted somewhat unnerved as a girl came running toward her calling already from the distance, "Miss Winter, Brian is…"

"Mandy," Catherine, wanting to return to her conversation with Sully as quickly as possible, scolded her student gazing at her sternly, "how often have I already told you that it's not nice to tell on your classmates? Now go and…"

Yet Sully recognized the urgency in the child's tone and laid his hand on Catherine's arm, stopping her. Squatting down so as to be at eye level with the girl, he asked gently, "Somethin' wrong with Brian?"

Too frightened to talk because of her teachers reproach, Mandy timidly moved her head up and down.

"What is it? Tell me," Sully probed further, encouragingly nodding. If it was something serious, they were losing precious time.

"He's climbin' up the tree down there," the girl whispered to him, pointing at a large pine standing forty yards downwards the path.

In a dangerous situation people often have the feeling that things are proceeding in slow motion whilst others see everything particularly clear. For Sully it was neither the one nor the other. He was totally focused on the boy who waved at him excitedly, calling, "Hey Sully, ya think I'm high enough to be like an eagle?"

"Hold on tight," Sully yelled back, already running. He didn't spend attention to the way, he didn't even notice that he was running at full speed for all he saw were Brian's hands that were losing their grip on the branch above his head whilst his feet already dangled over the ground. The boy would fall and all Sully knew was that he had to be there before that happened. With a last, wide stride he reached the tree, not even noticing that his right food didn't connect with the ground properly but slipped away, and it was him who fell. He caught Brian on top of him in the exact moment when he himself landed on his back. He was only able to ask the boy, "Ya alright?" before everything went black.

xxx

Although Sully had tried his best to chase Michaela's sense of foreboding away, he hadn't succeeded. In the contrary, the unsettling feeling had rather increased. Although she did her job thoroughly and reliably as always, the disturbing knowledge that something terrible would happen remained lingering in the back of her mind. Sometime in the middle of the morning, her troubled emotions even turned into physical pain. Fortunately, she sat in her tiny office when a sudden cramp made her double over. She couldn't even tell whether it was her back that hurt or her stomach. All she could do was clutch the edge of the top of her desk trying to take in deep breaths. However, as suddenly as the pain had appeared it also vanished. Ruffled by the strange experience, Michaela couldn't wait for the end of her shift. She needed to see Sully.

After work, she hurried home as fast as possible, yet neither Wolf greeted her nor Sully's van was parked in the yard. She called their names through the empty house nevertheless, yet all she got in response was silence. Attempting to calm down she told herself that this wasn't the first time that Sully stayed longer than planned at the park, but usually he called in such a case. She had checked her cell phone before she left the hospital without finding any message. Hoping she had missed his call on her way home, she fished for the cell phone in her coat pocket. Tears of relief welled up in her eyes when the tiny screen told her that a text message was waiting for her.

Sinking onto the couch, she pushed a few buttons and then she stared at the words _Could I talk to you?_ trying in vain to grasp them for they weren't what she'd anticipated. Only after eventually checking the sender she realized that Myra had decided to ask for help. A couple of days ago Michaela had offered it after she noticed that something was deeply troubling Hank's wife.

However, the short distraction from her own worries was quickly gone. After dialing Sully's number and again being told that he had turned his phone off, Michaela seriously considered calling the Garden of Gods and ask whether Sully was still there. Yet as soon as this thought entered her mind she dismissed it. She didn't want Sully's colleagues to think he had a jealous, controlling girlfriend that always wanted to be informed about his whereabouts. Thus she decided to rather go to the Golden Nugget and see what she could do for Myra.

Not even fifteen minutes later, Michaela tried the back door to the hotel, but it was locked. Not having another choice, she rounded the building, using the main entrance instead. She hoped to find Myra standing behind the reception desk, yet it was Hank, supporting himself with his elbows on the counter, who greeted her with a wave of his cigar, "Michaela, just the right person we might need in this time of great danger!"

A burst of laughter from some men standing around followed these words, and Michaela frowned at the hotel owner, "The only danger I can see here is that some of you might develop a fatty liver if you go on drinking the way you are."

Before she could ask for Myra, Hank explained, pointing with his head towards his companion, "Jake just told us that a wolf was running through town at noon. What if it had rabies? We all might need a shot from you!"

"Loren told me," Jake defended himself, exasperated that no one believed this exciting story. "Just ask him! They even called Animal Control to catch it, and they did!"

At this, the teasing died somewhat. Although Loren Bray was known as a storyteller as well, an official institution being involved cast a different light on the event. Not familiar yet with the wildlife in the area, Michaela admitted, "I didn't even know there are still wolfs around here."

"They ain't," came a deep voice from an old man, sitting at the table next to the flight of stairs that led up to the hotel rooms. "I bet it was just some kinda dog they caught."

The smirk on Hank's face was wiped away as he heard Michaela ask with an desperate urgency in her voice, "Does anyone have Loren's number here?" She had it, of course, but not with her. It was written in her notebook which was lying on her desk at home.

"What's wrong?" Hank wondered, straightening behind the counter, ready to help if need be.

"I have the sinking feeling that you might be talking about Wolf. And if you do, something has happened to Sully," Michaela replied, her complexion ashen.

xxx

Wolf had done as he had been told: he'd stayed close. He had been there when Sully fell onto the ground, softening the child's fall with his body although it had obviously caused him pain. The dog recognized the tone of the groan. This action, however, taught Wolf that the boy was important to his master, and so he only listened to Brian when, after a while, more people arrived. They tried to push him out of their way, but he only obeyed once Brian threw his small arms around his neck, telling him to let the strangers help Sully.

However, once his master was carried away on a stretcher, Wolf followed him again. When the woman who was with the children tried to hold him back, tugging at his collar, he had growled at her and she'd immediately let go. Yet once Sully was put into a large car, the men didn't allow Wolf to jump in. The only thing the dog could do was run after the car. He didn't pay attention to the way, he only tried not to lose sight of the vehicle. When he couldn't see it anymore he followed the sound, but after a while that was gone, too.

Only then did Wolf become aware of his surroundings again and was totally bewildered. He didn't recognize anything. No sight, no smell, no sound. For a moment he sat down, stretching his head towards the sky and gave a long, desperate howl. He was lost and had no idea where to go since not one single thing was familiar to him. That was why he was kind of thankful when a man approached him, talking in a calming tone. He pointed to a car, and Wolf connected it with the one that had taken his master away. However, he noticed that he'd made a terrible mistake when he was brought inside of a building where every sound and smell spoke of anger and fear. He knew both feelings which had only been a faint memory till this moment. Yet now they surfaced again, and when he was shoved into a place that was surrounded by iron bars, he turned into the trembling pup that was tied to a tree again. Pressing his stomach against the concrete floor, he buried his nose between his front paws, attempting to blind out the furious barking as well as the nervous whining of the other dogs next to his cell.

Wolf didn't know how long he had lain this way when a sound reached his ears he would recognize everywhere and every time. It was the voice of the woman he already adored and owed his soul from now on for she would save him again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Michaela glared at the young man before her; she didn't want to waste one more second with him because all she longed for was to see Sully.

She had rang up Loren right from Hank's hotel and learned that the supermarket owner had only heard the story from customers. He gave her, however, the hint with the animal shelter at Abbott Lane. Michaela had instantly called there and once she was sure it was actually Wolf they had taken into their care, she dialed the hospital because she concluded that this was the only place where Sully could be. He was there. Once she told the nurse on the phone her name she was immediately put through to the doctor in charge who told her that the patient was stable, not in deadly peril and asleep at the moment. "Dr. Goldt will perform surgery as soon as an operation room will be free, which won't be the case before 8 p.m. though," her colleague had added.

"What kind of surgery?" Michaela had demanded, feeling a lump growing inside of her throat.

Obviously, the man on the other end of the line only now realized that he needed to be more precise. "The spinal cord isn't affected," he'd quickly assured, "but the Spinous processes of the third and fourth Lumbar vertebra are broken."

"I see," Michaela nodded as if the doctor were able to see her, "please tell Dr. Goldt I'll be there as soon as I can."

After this conversation, Michaela had been torn. Her initial reaction was to instantly rush to Sully, yet she didn't do it because she had to consider Wolf, too. Picturing him in a tiny cell broke her heart, and she didn't want him to spend one minute more than necessary there. In the end reason won. She couldn't do anything for Sully right now; that was why she drove to the shelter instead.

And now this man refused to show her to Wolf! Not only that, he actually put his body as a shield between her and the long corridor with the cages on each side as she craned her neck in order to see whether she could spot Wolf. Being close to loosing her temper, Michaela had trouble to keep her voice in check when she asked, "What do you think why I am here? To kidnap a dog? That would be quite foolish after I showed you my ID, don't you think?"

Looking as if deadly bored, the young man, who was at least one head taller than Michaela, continued chewing his bubble gum as if it was a tough piece of meat. "Ya ain't the owner," was all he said, shrugging.

"I already told you twice that the owner, Mr. Byron Sully, had an accident and had been taken to the hospital. That is why I am here to get his dog home where he belongs." Michaela sighed in exasperation. She knew that her patience was wearing thin. All that she wanted was to take Wolf out of this dreadful place, go to the hospital and see Sully.

Since the attendant still didn't budge, she decided a little trick was in order. Suddenly straightening, she looked at her vis-à-vis with startled eyes. "What was that?" she asked before turning her head in the direction of the office next to the entrance as if listening carefully. Since she knew that there wasn't anything to discern, she stayed focused on the man and used his distraction to round him with a few quick steps. "Wolf!" she called whilst almost running down the corridor, and a loud whining gave her the right direction.

Once she reached his cage, Wolf waited for her with his nose stuck between two bars but his tail wagging furiously.

"Oh Wolf," Michaela said, squatting down so she could stroke him through the iron bars, "I'm so sorry. I promise I'll get you out."

Angry because he had been fooled by a tiny woman, the attendant, who had caught up with her, scoffed, "Ya ain't!"

Yet as he grabbed her arm to yank her up to her feet, Wolf bared his teeth and growled in such a threatening way that the man let go of Michaela.

Barely able to conceal her feeling triumphantly, Michaela rose again, confronting the attendant, "I'm sure you recognize that the dog knows me."

"Yeah," he admitted. "But even if I wanted, I can't give him to you 'cause I ain't authorized." He hoped that would finally be enough to make her give up and leave. The truth was though, that he simply wanted to avoid all the paperwork that was connected to releasing an animal from the shelter.

Michaela, however, wasn't discouraged at all. "Well," she said, putting down her purse next to the cage door, "I'd suggest for you to find someone with the necessary authority because I won't leave."

Speaking the last words, she lowered herself onto the concrete floor, being grateful that she wore jeans today. Sitting cross-legged now, she ignored the attendant but resumed stroking Wolf who was pressing his body against the bars.

Knowing that he was defeated, the young man silently fumed. He had the feeling that this woman would still sit there in the morning which wouldn't shed a good light on him. Not having a choice anymore, he desired to have at least a little revenge and leave her in the dark about his decision until he would have signed the papers.

xxx

As Sully slowly resurfaced from a drug-initiated sleep, he attempted to remember the day of the week. He didn't succeed though. Feeling panic arising, he took in a deep breath which instantly brought him closer to consciousness because an almost unbearable pain constricted his chest. Startled, he lay perfectly still for some seconds before he dared to think again. What had happened and where was he? As hard as he tried, he only recalled a siren wailing whilst he was rattled, lying on a stretcher in an ambulance. He must be in a hospital.

Hesitantly opening his eyes to get his bearings, his gaze met the worried face of Charlotte Cooper. Confused, Sully knit his brow. He didn't believe in things like transmigration of souls, but could it be that he had wandered into his wife's body so as to learn how much it hurt to give birth? Or what else could be the reason for Dr. Bernard's nurse being here? Seeing her lips move he directed his attention to his stomach, yet his lower body felt perfectly fine. Maybe the medicine which was slowly flowing down a thin plastic tube from a bag, hanging high on a stand, into the vein on the back of his hand helped with that. Relieved anyway, he pressed his palms against the mattress in order to support himself for sliding up into a sitting position. He was stopped though, by two hands gently pushing down his shoulders. Turning his head, he recognized Catherine. Totally baffled, he stared at her for it didn't make any sense that she sat next to his bed. Maybe he was dreaming…

"Hey, Sully," interrupted a young voice his bewildered thoughts, "how ya feelin'?"

At this point Sully gave up on his attempt to grasp what was going on. "A bit groggy, Brian," he replied, shifting so as to look at the boy. "What's wrong?" he added, noticing the child's nervousness. He didn't wait for a reply though because suddenly Catherine bent across his bed, reaching for something above his head. "What are ya doing?" he demanded, wishing he could be alone.

"I was just about to push the call button," Charlotte chimed in addressing her son's teacher, barely concealing her disapproval about the young woman's presence in this room. She knew though that she would soften towards the blonde-haired woman once the shock about what could have happened to Brian, but happened to Mr. Sully instead, would cease.

However, any further discussion was prevented by a doctor stepping into the small room, saying, "I have to ask you to leave. I want to talk to my patient."

xxx

After their reunion, which involved a lot of jumping and licking Michaela's face on Wolf's side, she had taken him home. Knowing she needed to leave him behind just after he'd gone through a trauma, she contemplated what to do to assure him he was safe now. The only idea that hit her was to pick up one of Sully's sweaters in his room and spread it on the foot of her bed for Wolf to rest on it. This way he had both their scents close and would be, hopefully, comforted while he was waiting for her return. It seemed to work, because after Michaela talked to him in a calm voice, stroking his back and scratching him behind the ears, Wolf jumped onto the sweater, revolved for a moment and then lay down. After putting the teddy bear she had once given him next to his head, Michaela stroked Wolf a last time and then rushed out of the house.

Michaela hadn't packed any things for Sully yet. First she needed to see him, making herself a picture of his condition. Apart from that she sensed that he would feel better if he told her what he wanted because then she wouldn't have to rummage through his private stuff. However, all these thoughts were erased from her mind as she arrived at the hospital. Fortunately she was familiar with the large building. After all, she already worked here for nine months. However, hurrying along the long, but wide and pleasantly bright, hallways towards the orthopedics ward she noticed that it was dinner time for the carts with the patients' meals were already there. But it also meant something else: the late day shift of the physicians ended, which meant she might miss Sully's doctor. Speeding up her steps so she was almost running, she eventually reached the nurses' station she was looking for.

"Mr. Sully is in room 17. Dr. Goldt is with him right now," an older nurse informed her without even being asked. She knew Dr. Quinn; they sometimes worked together at the emergency room.

"Thank you," Michaela smiled appreciating and continued on her way.

As she approached number 17 she noticed three people lingering in front of it. Recognizing Charlotte Cooper right away, she wondered what the boy at her side was doing here and who the third person, a young woman, was. She didn't waste another thought to that question though, but nodded in greeting to Mrs. Cooper whilst she reached for the door handle.

"The doctor is in there," the young woman set her straight in a reproachful tone which made the words sound as if they said, "Who are you that you think you are allowed to go in when we are not?"

Not having the intention to discuss with a stranger, Michaela curtly replied, "I know." and entered the room, firmly closing the door behind herself.

xxx

While the doctor was explaining the situation to him, Sully slowly began to remember. Not the whole story, but that he had been talking with Catherine before he ran to the spot where Brian threatened to fall from a tree. He also recalled being put into a large tube after the ambulance had taken him to the hospital. He even recognized some of the explanations the doctor was giving him right now, because another one had told him the same things earlier. All Sully wished was he could think more clearly for he still didn't fathom his situation. Yet as the door opened and Michaela appeared, he instantly calmed down.

Seeing Sully's features relax at the sight of her, Michaela put on her professional expression because she feared that otherwise she wouldn't be able to control her emotions that were close to get out of control.

Noticing the change in his patient's demeanor, Dr. Goldt, who had been standing with his back to the door, turned.

"Dr. Quinn," he greeted his colleague, "it's nice to see you again although I'd have preferred more pleasant circumstances."

Michaela nodded, her eyes locked with Sully's. "Same here, Dr. Goldt," she responded and requested, "Could I talk to you in a minute?"

"Sure," the doctor agreed, "I was just done here; I'll wait in my office. And for your information, the surgery will begin in an hour."

"I'll be there," Michaela assured, glancing at the surgeon.

Neither Michaela nor Sully noticed the little argument before the door once they were alone. Charlotte Cooper had to raise her voice a notch in order to convince the teacher that they should give the couple inside some privacy.

"Oh Sully," Michaela breathed, carefully lowering herself onto the edge of his bed. "What have you been up to then?"

"C'mere," Sully replied, stretching his arm that wasn't hooked to the medicine bags towards her. He needed to feel her body against his, only this way he knew he was still alive.

For a few moments, Michaela allowed herself to rest her head on his chest. Yet she didn't want to add to his physical discomfort and thus she soon straightened. Sensing his disappointment, she bent down again though, kissing him softly. "Better?" Michaela smiled as she released him.

"Yeah," Sully sighed, "much better."

Since she would get to know the medical side of his condition in some minutes, and no one would be able to keep her away from the surgery room, Michaela attempted to choose the one question that was most important at the moment, but there were too many. She wanted not only to know what had happened for him to end up at the hospital, but also how the people in front of his door were connected with it. She needed to ask which things he wanted her to bring and whom to inform that he was here. Actually, there were some more queries but none of them was so important that it couldn't wait till after the surgery. That was why she rather didn't speak at all and only gently stroked Sully's cheek with the back of her fingers.

And he was thankful for her silence. All he needed was her presence. Yet suddenly he tensed up. The last hours had turned into a puzzle for him, yet for some reason some of the pieces suddenly fell into place. He had been taken with an ambulance to the hospital…

"Where is Wolf?" he asked anxiously as it hit him that none of his visitors had mentioned him yet.

"At home," Michaela quickly assured. "He's fine." She would tell him later how she had found their dog.

"Good," Sully said, letting his head sink back onto the pillow, closing his eyes. "That's good."

Having a hard time keeping his eyes open, he wondered why he was so tired. As if she'd heard his thoughts, Michaela explained, "You are already getting sedated for the operation. Just allow the medicine to work."

"Ya staying?" Sully mumbled, half asleep again.

"Of course," Michaela soothed him, pressing her lips against his brow. "I'll only tell your other visitors they should leave now. They can come back tomorrow if they want."

"'kay," Sully responded, barely audible anymore, and he only waited until he felt Michaela's hand holding his again. Then he drifted off.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sully woke up to the sensation of Michaela holding his hand. Smiling happily, he began to turn on his side in order to pull her into his arms yet for some reason he couldn't move. Remembering Michaela's nightmare she had told him about, he relaxed. He was just dreaming. But were dreams so real? It was quiet in the room yet he could hear faint voices and steps passing by somewhere outside. Those were, however, not the sounds he was used to wake up to. Not allowing his bewilderment to grow, Sully eventually opened his eyes.

Hearing his quiet moan, Michaela shifted from the chair onto the edge of Sully's bed. "Good morning," she said tenderly, bending down to press her lips softly against his brow. "The surgery went well," she informed him, as she straightened her back again.

Carefully watching his face she realized that he didn't know what she was talking about. "You injured your back saving Brian Cooper from getting hurt when he fell from a tree," she reminded him.

As he slowly nodded, she continued reporting what had happened to him. "You've been taken to the Central Memorial Hospital for examination and they found two broken spinous processes."

"What's that?" Sully asked in confusion.

"It's the knobby portion of a vertebra which…"

"Wait," Sully interrupted her, his tone alarmed. "Are ya tryin' to tell me that my back's broken?"

Without waiting for her reply, he tried to sit up but was stopped by something stiff wrapped around his waist.

Michaela was angry with herself for she obviously had chosen the wrong way to broach the information about his condition to him. "Your back is not broken," she quickly assured. "Your spinal cord isn't affected."

Yet Sully grew more upset by the minute. He'd just found out that he didn't have control over his lower body.

"Then why ain't I feelin' my legs?" His tone had become accusing because he was convinced Michaela wanted to spare him from the truth. "And I can't move them either!"

"Sully, please, listen to me," Michaela pleaded, hoping to calm him down.

"Only if ya tell me everythin'." He was annoyed now and his tone showed it. "No tiptoeing around me. I'm grown, I can take the blow."

Michaela had been the target of a patient's anger many times before and knew that only the feeling of helplessness and desperation was voiced. Yet this time she felt, much to her embarrassment, tears collecting in her eyes. With an abrupt move, she rose from the bed and went to its foot, this way avoiding Sully's suspicious gaze. Taking in a deep breath, she fortunately regained her composure quickly, and turning around she began her explanation as if speaking to any patient, "When you fell, your back hit a large stone. The pictures, taken in the magnetic resonance tomograph right after your arrival here, show that the spinal cord is not affected. The two minor fractures of the spinous processes have been fixed with tiny screws during the surgery last night. In order to support the healing process, which will take several weeks, you are to wear a special waist brace. It will stabilize your lower back."

"Michaela," Sully chimed in, already deeply regretting practically having yelled at her, "I'm sorry. It's just…"

"I know, Sully." Michaela sighed, changing back from the doctor into the concerned woman who saw her beloved suffer. Resuming her place on the edge of his bed, she took his hand again. "As far as your legs are concerned," she said softly, looking at him, "some swelling, caused by a severe internal bruising, is pressing against your spine so that the impulses sent from the brain aren't led down to your lower body."

Sully frowned, trying to grasp the meaning of this information. "So it's just temporary?" he asked, hope returning into his eyes.

"Just temporary," affirmed Michaela smiling. She shifted so as to kiss him again yet as she noticed him uncomfortably wriggling on his mattress, she bent back.

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"Nothin'," he replied somewhat curtly, not wanting her to make a fuss.

"Sully," Michaela's tone was stern now, "If you don't tell me what's bothering you, I can't help which means it might take longer for you to recover."

Considering her for a moment, Sully at last exhaled sharply. "Alright. This darn thing around my waist is kinda scratchy."

Raising to her feet, Michaela lifted the cover so as to look at the brace. She knew there was a selection the orthopedist could choose from, and the brace she saw seemed to be the cheapest choice. Realizing that this was about what his insurance would pay for, she decided to talk to her colleague. Fortunately she had inherited enough money from her father so she was able to cover the costs for the best medical aids. Though sensing that Sully wouldn't approve, she decided to use a little white lie, "That's just the brace they put on right after surgery. You will get another one soon."

"Good to know," Sully replied getting tired again.

Since Michaela's shift was beginning in some minutes, she didn't mind him going back to sleep.

"I'll stop by again as soon as I can take a break," she promised, rising to her feet.

"Love ya," Sully mumbled with his eyelids already drooping.

Michaela smiled in response. "I love you, too," she whispered before she kissed him softly.

xxx

Only after lunch, with his head finally becoming clearer, Sully took in his surrounding. He'd been taken to another room shortly before the meal was served and felt more comfortable now. Not much reminded him of a hospital here; the wall behind the bed was painted in a warm burgundy whilst the others were kept in soothing cream. The window occupied all length of the left side, an upholstered bench without arm rests standing beneath it. On the wall across from the bed was a large flat TV, and in one corner a cozy armchair was sitting. If the rack with the medicine bags hanging on it wouldn't stand next to the bed, Sully could have pretended that he was in a hotel room.

However, after he searched through the things Michaela had brought from home, Sully grew restless. What was he supposed to do here for at least one week? Just lying around? Sure, he had a few books now, and he could choose watching a show on TV or DVD, but in his eyes this was just killing time. Of course he knew that there was nothing he could do about it which upset even more.

Knowing that he shouldn't go on thinking this way, he tried to cast his mind back to the events from the day before. Suddenly tensing up he realized that he had no idea how Wolf had taken the accident; he hadn't even asked Michaela how his faithful companion was coping with his master being away. Or had he? At least he couldn't remember. This thought, however, raised another question: how had Wolf found his way home? Sully spend several minutes considering this problem, and all he could come up with was that Catherine must have somehow managed to get his dog to his house. Because, if Wolf weren't safe, Michaela would have mentioned it for sure, and he would recall it.

A soft knock interrupted his brooding, making him slide in an almost sitting position. Nurses or doctors never announced their arrival, they just stormed into the room which meant that this time there had to be a visitor. He could only think of one person wanting to see him, and thus his eyes began to shine as he beckoned, "C'mon in!"

Since he'd expected to see Michaela, Sully was somewhat stunned when Brian stormed towards him, Mrs. Cooper and Catherine in tow.

"Hey Sully," the boy, having stopped right before the bed, greeted him exuberantly, "are ya awake today? Yesterday ya…"

His mother's hand covering his mouth stopped the flood of words that wanted to be released, and the child rolled his eyes.

"Mr. Sully," Charlotte said, "I'm not sure whether you knew it, but I'm Brian's mother. I'm here to tell you that I'm eternally grateful for your saving my son. Whatever you need, just tell me. And this young man here," she affectionately tussled Brian's blond hair, "will help wherever he can, too."

"Yeah," the boy, free to speak again, eagerly nodded, "I could take your dog for a walk since ya have to stay in bed."

Despite himself, Sully smiled at the child, "I'm sure Michaela could use a hand now and then."

Directing his gaze to Catherine, he added, "I wanna thank ya for takin' Wolf to her."

Before Sully could turn to Mrs. Cooper, telling her that he'd only done his duty, Brian informed him matter-of-factly, "Wolf ran after the ambulance. He don't like Mrs. Winter; he growled at her."

Taken aback, Sully couldn't believe his ears, "He did?"

"I'm so sorry, Sully," Catherine at last found her voice. "For your accident and your dog running away. I'm so, so sorry. It's all my fault. If I could turn back time…"

Having talked to the teacher the night before, Charlotte knew the young woman was sincere in her intention to make up for her mistakes. That was why she now saved her from embarrassing herself further and interfered in a resolute voice, "Well, no one can. Let's rather think 'bout what we can do in the future."

Yet Sully was distracted by the devastating thought that Wolf had run away. Why hadn't Michaela told him? He would have to make it clear to her that he didn't appreciate being kept in the dark even when the news might upset him.

Still waiting for Sully's permission for taking his dog for walks, Brian watched his big friend's face. Reading the concern there, he assured, "Mr. Bray told me that Dr. Mike has saved Wolf from a shelter and that he's fine."

"When did you talk to Mr. Bray?" Charlotte turned towards her son, astonished.

Knowing he'd been caught breaking the rules and that there was no way to deny it, the boy sheepishly looked up at his mother. "This mornin', before school."

Disapprovingly, Charlotte gazed at her son. "We two will have a word later. But for now," and with that she directed her attention to Sully again, "we'd rather talk about how we can help ease your situation."

xxx

Huge snowflakes splashed against the window pane, and Sully watched them slowly gliding down, turning into water drops. It was as if they showed him what his own life was about: Every time he thought he could hold onto something solid, it eventually ran through his fingers. He once had a wife, was becoming a father only to be left alone and devastated in the end. He found a new love, but this time he hadn't even been allowed to ask her whether she would stay with him for the rest of their lives. And now this chance was gone. He was paralyzed. They couldn't fool him; he would never be able to walk again. It was already four days since the operation, and he was still not able to either feel or move his legs. And he tried; he really did. Every time he woke up, no matter whether it was in the morning or after a nap, he was full of hope that resting had helped him heal. He always lay still for a while, concentrating with all his might before he attempted to move at least a toe. He always failed, and the more time went by, the weaker his hope became. He'd had bruises before and knew they hurt for a while yet normally, the swelling vanished rather quickly.

"These injuries take time," Michaela tried to sooth him whenever he asked, yet he'd detected an expression in her eyes he hadn't seen before. The best word he found to describe it was resignation. He would have never believed her if she'd told him that she was simply incredibly tired.

Dr. Goldt didn't help matters either, although he assured every time he stopped by on his rounds that his patient would be as good as new. Yet Sully thought the cheer that the physician radiated artificial, which pushed him only deeper into a depression. The last straw had been when Michaela asked him last night whether he would agree with Robert E. making minor alterations to the house so he could enter it with a wheelchair. He had flatly refused. Either he was walking into his house on his own legs again, or never at all.

xxx

"I have the feeling that I can't get through to him anymore," Michaela revealed to Charlotte. The two women had not only renewed their acquaintance but grown close over the course of the previous days. Slowly approaching Sully's room, the younger woman poured her heart out to the older one. "There is no reason for him to stay here much longer. The scar from the operation is healing nicely, and the waist brace plus physical therapy and a lot of rest is all that's needed for the fractures to heal properly and for him to regain his strength."

As Michaela took in a ragged breath to calm her rising emotions, Charlotte took the opportunity to ask the question that concerned her the most, "What about him being paralyzed?"

Michaela sighed. "That's what's worrying me, too. Actually, there isn't much physical reason for this condition anymore. He should at least have some feelings back by now. Dr. Goldt is already considering consulting a psychologist. I only fear Sully won't be fond of this idea."

The women glanced at each other knowingly. Most men hated to talk about their feelings, and Sully wasn't an exception.

"Anyway," Michaela sighed, "I have to find a way to make him agree for Robert E. to build a ramp so he can get into the house."

"Wait," Charlotte said, holding Michaela back from reaching for the knob of the door to Sully's room. "Are you sure it's only temporary?"

"Positive," Michaela nodded.

"Then I have a suggestion. One of my friends is a home care nurse who also works with disabled. She told me that only recently two of her patients moved away and that it's a shame that their handicapped accessible apartments couldn't have rented out yet. If Sully will have to stay in a wheelchair, if only for a while, he'll need more than ramps, Michaela. He needs special furniture in the kitchen as well as special equipment in the bathroom. I can call my friend right away, asking if one of the apartments is still available." Charlotte expectantly waited for Michaela's reaction.

Michaela didn't even ask where the apartments were located, "I think that's the perfect solution," she replied, a relieved smile crossing her face. "Now only Sully has to agree." Her expression showed that she thought this a difficult task. With that she eventually opened the door only to stop on the threshold, being left speechless by the scene before her eyes.

Sully lay on his back, his hands under his head, absorbed in what the teacher read to him from a book which Michaela knew very well. It had been her special gift to him, and she instantly recognized one of Sully's favorite poems _Song of the Redwood Tree_.

"_You untold life of me,_

_And all you venerable and innocent joys,_

_Perennial hardy life of me…"_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Catherine was eaten away by feelings of guilt. It was her fault that Sully was bedridden and afterwards wheelchair-bound for who knew how long. How could she've been so irresponsible to forget watching her students? It didn't matter that Sully didn't hold any grudge against her, that he even thought he'd been the one making the mistake because he as the guide hadn't paid enough attention. Catherine remembered perfectly well that it had been her who'd distracted him.

She visited Sully every day right after school. Keeping him company was, in her opinion, the least she could do as long as he had to stay in hospital. Sometimes Brian was already there when she arrived, sometimes his mother. A few times she even met Dr. Quinn. Yet it hurt to see Sully's eyes light up whenever the other woman was around, so she usually found a reason for leaving the room as soon as the other woman showed up.

However, when she and Sully were alone, he never asked her to go away which she took as his approval for her to stay. They rarely talked though which never felt uncomfortable, but today the silence had stretched so long that it had become awkward, at least to her. That was why Catherine had looked for a way of how to ease the tension in the room and remembered that she'd seen Brian read to Sully. Both seemed to enjoy it, and thus she decided to do the same.

She'd taken the book from the top of the pile on his nightstand. When she realized that it was an old issue of Whitman's _Leaves of Grass_, she hesitated for a moment yet since Sully just continued staring blankly at the wall across from him, she thought it couldn't hurt to give it a try. Not wanting to ask him if he would like to hear something in particular, she'd chosen to read from the page that opened to her of its own accord.

She'd barely started when Sully mad a sudden move. Lifting her gaze from the book she saw him looking to the door behind her back with an expression that turned from puzzled to startled once he shifted his gaze and detected the book in her hands.

Although Michaela instantly caught herself, Sully had still seen the hurt in her eyes. Realizing that Catherine was reading Whitman's poetry to him, he wanted to throw back the cover, rush to Michaela and pull her in his arms, assuring her that he hadn't heard one single word. In fact, he hadn't noticed anything that was going on around him since Dr. Goldt informed him a few hours ago that someone would come to take his measurements so he would get a fitting wheelchair. He simply couldn't stop thinking about what that meant. Had they been lying to him all the time? Why making a special wheelchair when he wouldn't need it for long? Wasn't that a waste? Of course he had been aware of Catherine sitting with him but fortunately she didn't mind him being silent, and so he'd soon forgotten about her presence. Now Sully was fully alert though, yet when he directed his gaze back to the door, only Mrs. Cooper remained standing there.

Michaela had never thought that she would once feel relief when hearing the urgently called words, "Code blue!" for it meant that a patient's heart had just stopped beating. This time, however, she was almost grateful for the alarm. Of course she knew that a colleague was in charge of this ward but it never hurt to have help. That was why she was hurrying towards the patient's room where nurses kept running in and out for getting the emergency supplies. Having a task as a doctor was the best that could happen to her right now.

They saved the patient, and once Michaela was ready to join the others again, she had not only recovered her equilibrium but was also angry with herself for running away. Pausing in the hallway on her way back to Sully's room she suddenly wondered whether she would have felt the same hurt if Brian or any other person than the teacher had been reading from the book that held a special meaning for Sully and herself. The answer was a definite 'no' and made her realize that she was jealous, and she'd been it since she saw the other woman from Sully's past standing in fron of his room. Jealous, because Catherine had known Sully before her, jealous because Sully, who'd told her so, and the teacher understood each other on a particular level for they both had lost their spouse around the same time. Michaela was jealous because Catherine spent more time with Sully these days than she herself could manage, and what was even worse: Sully seemed to like it. Yet being jealous meant that she didn't trust Sully, but she did with all her heart. There was no need to add to their worries and make life even more complicated because she had unreasonable feelings. Sully needed her help, not her being moody.

"Ya alright?" Sully asked as soon as she re-entered his room, searching her eyes.

"Of course," she replied, smiling reassuringly although she felt irritated again when Catherine remained on the chair next to Sully's bed as if the place at his side was hers.

Charlotte, however, gave an explanation. "We're trying to figure out who can do what for Sully once he occupies the apartment."

For the moment dismissing the fact that she was obviously left out of the discussion about how to make things work out, Michaela looked at Sully, "You agreed to move?" she asked. Her astonishment was audible, yet Sully only shrugged.

"He did," Charlotte informed her, beaming. "I called my friend right away, and she told me that both apartments are still available. We just decided Sully'll take the smaller one which is just right for one person. The other advantage of this apartment is that it's situated close to all our places. This way we three," she pointed at Catherine, Sully and herself, "will practically be neighbors. Makes things easier."

Yet the moment the words were out, Charlotte Cooper recognized her mistake. Not that Dr. Mike wasn't included in the planning, that had been done on purpose, acknowledging the fact that the doctor had already enough to do. It was the expression of satisfaction on the young teacher's face, giving away her true motivation for wanting to be there for Sully. She was in love with him, and with this arrangement Dr. Mike was out of her way. That was why Charlotte shot Miss Winter a disapproving look before turning to Michaela, adding, "It's not far away from your home either, just ten minutes by car."

Yet Michaela only saw Sully who didn't show any reaction. "Are you comfortable with this solution?" she wondered, wanting to hear his affirmation.

"Sure, since ya all think it's the best." His tone lacked any emotion, and at this moment Michaela knew that he had given up.

As she had feared when talking to Dr. Goldt, Sully had vehemently refused the idea of seeing a psychiatrist. He didn't want to take antidepressants either which meant he needed all the friends he had to get him out of the dark place where he was held captive now. He had forbidden her to tell both, Cloud Dancing and Daniel, about the accident but after thoroughly contemplating, she hadn't listened. Unfortunately Sully's two best friends weren't able to come immediately: the medicine man for he was on a lecture tour through Canada, and Sully's childhood mate was tied by a deadline for his current project. Daniel had promised to work overtime though, so he could come as soon as possible. Yet Sully needed some cheering up right away, and thus Michaela decided to bring someone else here. She wouldn't wait any longer but do it tonight.

xxx

Day by day, Michaela had watched another soul suffer: Wolf. For him, his master was gone. Michaela telling him the opposite didn't help for the dog of course didn't understand the meaning of words. Her voice only eased his pain somewhat. During the first days of Sully's absence, every movement or sound at the gate to the yard had encouraged Wolf to run there, expecting to see Sully. He never came though, and the hours the dog had to spend all by himself seemed to stretch more and more. Slowly but surely he lost not only his appetite, but his cheerful nature as well. He had experienced the maximum loss possible and was grieving inconsolably. Of course Wolf had no way of knowing that Michaela had changed her shifts so he was at least not alone at night. Over the day Robert E. helped sometimes, and Brian came either before or right after his visit at the hospital. Yet that simply wasn't enough.

Thinking about arranging a meeting between Sully and Wolf already a few days ago, Michaela had been torn. She'd considered taking the dog secretly into the hospital and even tried whether he fit into one of her duffel bags. Well, he did but then the bag had been too heavy for her to carry it without people would notice that there was something unusual going on. Searching for a different way she had realized that she could it do the other way around: not smuggle Wolf into the building, but Sully out of it. For that she would need help though, but she didn't want to get other people into trouble.

Yet now she couldn't wait any longer. Gathering all arguments, and the main one was that Sully would be released from hospital soon anyway, and her courage, Michaela left the others in order to find a nurse which would understand her reasoning.

The door to the nurses' lounge was wide open, as usual. Knocking at it lightly, Michaela poked her head into the room, carefully to not enter yet. Knowing that nurses could be very possessive of the space that was reserved for only them, she wanted to avoid any unnecessary confrontation. Startled by a soft chuckle from behind, Michaela quickly straightened. Pivoting, she recognized the nurse she knew from shifts at the emergency room who was suppressing her smile now. "Dr. Mike," she said, trying to sound reproachful, "if I wouldn't know better I'd think you wanted to sneak in here and get something out."

"I would never do that, Jenny, " Michaela assured, blushing in embarrassment. "I was just looking for someone who… I mean…"

Chuckling again, the nurse touched the doctor's arm reassuringly, "It's alright. I just couldn't resist. It's nice to see a doc squirm now and then."

Relaxing, Michaela returned the other woman's wide smile. "Actually, I'd like to ask you a favor."

Not even two minutes later Michaela knew that she could have saved herself all the trouble for actually, the hospital allowed the presence of pets under certain guidelines. Since she instantly promised to stick to them, the permission to bring Wolf was given to her.

xxx

Wolf knew that something unusual was going on; he sensed Michaela's anticipation. It was a good emotion though, and thus he stood still when she put on the leash to him after they left the car. Crouching down before him, she talked to him in a very serious tone and the dog understood that this wasn't the time for running around. As they were on their way towards a large building he stayed close by her side but grew excited as well. Yet as they entered the house through glassy doors, he was tempted to turn around. The smell that hit him was almost too much, and if he'd been human, he would have wrinkled his nose.

Concerned, Michaela looked down when Wolf hesitated to follow her further. She wanted to cross the foyer as quickly as possible, in order to avoid any trouble. Continuing walking she bent down, whispering, "Come on Wolf, let's go to Sully."

As she gestured towards the door that led to the stairs, Wolf recognized the command and immediately changed his behavior. Michaela had told him to go to his master, and she wouldn't have said it if he weren't here. Now it was Wolf who was the faster one, and Michaela was out of breath when they eventually reached the level of the orthopedic ward. Feeling somewhat light-headed, she knew she didn't have the strength to hold back the dog for much longer. Fortunately Sully's room was the second one next to the flight of stairs, and once she reached its door, she pushed it open and simply let go of the leash.

Catherine was still there, sitting next to the bed yet as out of the blue a furry something stormed into the room and jumped onto the bed, she hurriedly shoved back her chair, straightening. Pressing her palms against her chest she watched wide-eyed how Wolf excitedly licked Sully's face, wagging his tail furiously.

Still slightly panting, Michaela watched the reunion and eventually smiled broadly when she finally heard a sound she had missed so much: Sully's chuckle.

Catherine, however, wasn't amused at all. Her tone spoke of anger when she turned to Michaela, "How can you bring a dog into a hospital? As a doctor you should know that it's unhygienic!"

Having regained her composure, the teacher grasped for the leash that was dangling from Wolf's collar. Yet as she tugged at it, nothing happened for Sully held his dog in a tight embrace. Only when he suddenly released him did Catherine succeed in pulling the dog away somewhat. It only took a fraction of a second though, and Wolf fought it. As he had done in the park, he bared his teeth, growling at the woman who wanted to separate him, again, from his master.

Never having witnessed such a hostile gesture from his good-natured dog, Sully gave a startled but loud and sharp command, "Out!"

Putting his ears against his head, Wolf obeyed yet it was obvious that he didn't like it.

Michaela had watched in horror how the scene before her eyes changed from a joyous into a dangerous one. She'd promised Jenny that no one would get hurt, assuming she and Sully would be the only ones in his room. How was she to know that Catherine would still linger here and Wolf held a grudge against her?

Having already witnessed at the animal shelter that Wolf was able to develop strong feelings against other people, she was fearing the worst now and hastily went to the other side of Sully's bed. "Wolf!" she said softly so as to not upset him further, "Come to me."

After glaring once more at the intruder into his world that was finally intact again since his master was back, the dog willingly turned to Michaela, nuzzling her face.

"Do you want us to leave?" Michaela asked, soothingly stroking Wolf's soft fur, but averting her eyes from Sully who still tried to comprehend the situation.

"'Course not," he immediately protested. Yet glancing at Catherine who openly displayed her disapproval of an animal being in a patient's room, he added hesitantly, "unless ya are in trouble for bringin' Wolf."

"I'm not," Michaela assured, suddenly feeling wobbly now that the danger was over. Looking for the bench behind her she took a step back and slowly sat down while she continued explaining, "I have Jenny's permission."

That was all Sully needed to hear. After gesturing for Wolf to lay down next to him, he turned towards Catherine. He smiled apologetically as he said, "I'm sorry for Wolf's behavior. Maybe it's better if ya go now, but thanks for your visit."

* * *

_I didn't make up the rule about bringing a dog to the Memorial Hospital Central in Colorado Springs. Here is an excerpt from the visitor information:_

**Pets:** We welcome the presence of family pets of inpatients as appropriate and under certain guidelines to ensure safety for all patients and visitors. If you are interested in learning more about pet visitation, please talk with a nurse.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The door had barely closed when Sully turned to Wolf who was laying comfortably outstretched at his side. "What was that all about? Ya gave Catherine quite a fright," he said, his voice stern.

Recognizing that he was reprimanded, Wolf put his head between his front paws, looking insecurely from his master to Michaela and back.

"It's not his fault. Wolf was so happy to see you again but she tried to pull him away from you," Michaela instantly defended the dog. "What was she still doing here this late anyway?" she wondered, her tone revealing disapproval.

Sully shrugged dismissively, stroking Wolf's back, "She uses to stay till supper. Makes her feel better 'cause she thinks I like to have company."

Michaela wanted to reply that this wasn't about Catherine feeling better but him, yet instead she asked, "Do you?"

"Do I what?" Sully looked at her, puzzled.

"Like her company," Michaela clarified. Yet as soon as the words were out, she wished she'd rather bit her tongue. She didn't want to start an argument, at least not about this topic. There were more important ones like his stubbornness about not seeing a psychiatrist.

Sully didn't seem to mind the question though. Actually, he had thought about it before, since there wasn't much more he could do. He knew that it wouldn't bother him to be alone all day; after all, he had lived like a hermit for more than a year before Michaela moved into his house. Yet when Catherine didn't stop apologizing and insisting on being responsible for his accident, he told her that he appreciated her attempt to ease his situation by sitting with him. Fortunately she wasn't the chatterbox type, so _she_ could be happy because she thought she was helpful whilst _he_ was glad to make her feel better. This way he did at least something useful. That was why he at last replied, "Yeah, I guess I do."

Not knowing all the reasons behind this answer, Michaela wasn't sure what to make of it. Was it possible that she had, once again, misjudged her place in a man's life? As she watched him quietly communicating with Wolf, she noticed in horrified disbelief that tears were blurring her vision. Instantly, she caught herself and refocused. This wasn't about her, not at the moment. Actually, this thought crossed her mind quite a lot lately. However, looking at Wolf she knew that he was fine again which meant taking him here had been right. Sully seemed to be better as well, so she could leave them for a minute. Straightening from the bench, she hastily wiped the lone tear away that had escaped her eye. "I'll be right back," she said, striding towards the door.

"Wait!" Sully's startled exclamation stopped her. "Where are ya going?" he demanded. He didn't want her to leave.

"Just to the nurses' lounge, getting fresh bedclothes," Michaela explained. "I promised Jenny they won't have added work because of Wolf, so I'll do the changing."

Since he'd been occupied with Wolf all the time, Sully hadn't taken a closer look at Michaela yet. But he did now, and what he saw worried him, knowing the signs from earlier months when she used to do a lot of double shifts. "Ya look tired," he stated.

"I haven't felt as tired for a while," Michaela confessed, blushing in embarrassment. Though as she noticed his concern, she quickly added, trying to lighten her words, "Maybe there's something true about not coping as well with stress once you are over thirty."

Giving him one of her half smiles she pivoted in order to eventually leave the room, yet Sully repeated his plea, "Wait!"

Turning back, she looked at him questioningly. To her astonishment she saw him gazing at her almost sheepishly as he asked, patting the cover next to him, "Would ya mind joinin' us for a bit?"

Instantly feeling foolish for her earlier doubts, Michaela's smile grew wide. "How can I decline such an invitation?"

xxx

Snuggled up against his side, Michaela had placed her head on the hollow beneath Sully's collarbone. If they were at home, she would close her eyes, allowing herself drifting off. His arm holding her close gave her the sense of peace she'd missed so much over the last days. She was, however, aware of the possibility that the door could open any second, and although she was here as a private person, this was still her workplace. That was why she settled for just relaxing as long as the quietness would last.

As far as Sully was concerned, he rested under the cover, concealing his useless legs, framed by Michaela and Wolf on top of the blanket. Since all three of them lay perfectly still, he could pretend everything was alright. He even dared to believe that Michaela and Dr. Goldt could be right, and he would recover fully. Feeling the light weight of Michaela's hand on his chest, he wondered whether she sensed his rapid heartbeat. As usual, her proximity spurred his pulse on, yet something was alarmingly different. He tried not to reveal the shock he felt as he realized that the longings that normally accompanied the rush of his blood through his body was missing this time. When he ever had some hope that things would eventually get back to normal, it was disturbed now. As if it wasn't enough that he couldn't walk, he wasn't even a man anymore. Until now, it had never occurred to him that something like that might happen for everything apart from his legs was working just fine. How could he ever look Michaela in the eyes again? Of course she would understand; after all, she was a doctor. But she was a woman, too. A very passionate one as he knew, and giving up this part of her life would be asking too much. In addition, she sure wouldn't want to share her home with a patient for the rest of her days. As much as it hurt, in fact it broke his heart, shattered his entire existence, yet Sully realized he had no choice: he needed to find a way to make Michaela see that she had to leave him. He couldn't give her the life she deserved.

At this moment Michaela lifted her head from his chest. Sliding somewhat higher so that it was easier for her to look at his face, she said, "I can hear the carts in the hallway. I rather go and get your supper before someone enters this room and gives Wolf another frenzy."

The words came slower as she was speaking, seeing his pained expression. Tenderly, she run her fingertips from his temple to his jaw, promising, "We will get through it, Sully. Together." Seeing that he wanted to contradict her, she shifted again, this time in order to close his lips by kissing him gently. For tonight, she managed to silence him.

xxx

Michaela hesitated, her arm already lifted, before she knocked at the door right before her. Being a doctor at this hospital didn't necessarily mean a colleague would talk to her just like that, especially since this wasn't about a patient that any of them treated. But she needed the opinion of a specialist about how to help Sully best. Of course she was familiar with depression, but in Sully's case there was more behind his condition, otherwise he would already be able to walk. Taking in a deep breath, she at last let her knuckles fall twice against the door blade.

"I told you I can get my coffee myself when I want some, Irene," a raspy but not unfriendly voice called from inside.

Opening the door, Michaela didn't step in yet but assured, "I'm not Irene and I don't have coffee. I only wanted…"

"Ah, Dr. Quinn! Come in, come in!" beckoned the occupant of the small room, remaining on her chair behind a large wooden desk that was situated before the window. "Although, if I remember right I have your permission to call you Michaela, haven't I?"

They had once shared a table in the canteen downstairs, when they both were taking a break in the middle of a night shift. Michaela smiled, relieved that her colleague remembered her. "You have, Dr. Lindsay," she replied, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Her tone rose in the end, making her line a question.

The old doctor chuckled, "We both know that this place is a madhouse. If you want to survive, you need to describe yourself a break now and then. Which I just did."

Seeing that Michaela started to back out of the room, the psychiatrist quickly added, "And such a break is even more enjoyable with nice company. Come in," she repeated and gestured at the chair next to her desk.

Dr. Samantha Lindsay was at least seventy but her eyes sparkled like those of a woman of half her age. She had taken a liking to her younger colleague right away, and she knew that this feeling was mutual. "Actually, I know what it is that brings you to me," she continued whilst Michaela sat down. "Mr. Sully would have been my case if he'd agreed to see me. I already took a look into his medical report. Unfortunately there isn't much of an anamnesis, apart from the common things. Nothing that's useful to me."

Seeing her guest knitting her brow worriedly, she comfortingly patted Michaela's hand. "I will see what I can do for you. It would be helpful though if you gave me some information about his background first. Oh, and before I forget it – you were to call me Sam, remember?"

"I do," Michaela nodded. Her relief was palpable that it was Dr. Lindsay who was supposed to be Sully's psychiatrist. Now even more than before would she make a new attempt to persuade Sully into agreeing to meet her. Yet first she filled her colleague in about Sully's past.

"I see," Sam nodded once Michaela finished her report about how Sully had lost his wife and newborn daughter, about the grudge that his father-in-law had held against him, and how he had shielded himself from the world for several months.

"I can tell that you have listened to him carefully and know him well," Sam stated, nodding in appreciation. After considering for a moment what she'd just learned, she asked, "What do you think was the emotion that dominated him during this time?"

"Guilt," was Michaela's instant reply.

"That's what I thought," said Sam and leaned against the back of her chair, thoughtfully gazing at Michaela. "It will be as hard a time for you as for him until he recovers, especially since he refuses to talk about his feelings. He had allowed himself to be happy again but unconsciously he still thinks he doesn't have the right to be it. He takes his current physical condition as a deserved punishment, and no words will be able to convince him otherwise. His body has endured a shock during that accident, and so has his psyche which wasn't even recovered yet from its last blow. Patients usually lash out their pain against those that are closest to them, and in Mr. Sully's case you might become the target."

xxx

Michaela checked her watch after saying goodbye to Sam and noticed that twenty minutes of her break were left. If she skipped having lunch, she could still pay Sully a short visit. It wasn't hard a decision to make, and thus she soon hurried towards the orthopedic ward. Sully would be discharged from hospital the day after tomorrow, and they hadn't talked yet about how he would get to the apartment where he would live until he could walk again. She had a few suggestions, and depending on his wishes, she needed to make arrangements.

She smiled as she entered his room yet her reception was unexpectedly frosty. Sully sat on his bed, arms crossed before his chest, and after glancing at the door in order to identify the newcomer, he turned his head back towards the window and continued watching the raindrops throwing themselves against the pane.

He angrily pressed his lips together; he hadn't regained his balance yet from last night's humiliation. When Michaela had returned with the fresh bedclothes, he'd still sat on the bed, his lifeless legs dangling from its edge. He needed to ask for Michaela's help to get onto a chair, although he of course was already capable of doing it himself. Yet the chair had stood outside of his reach because of Catherine's earlier encounter with Wolf, and so he had been trapped on his bed like a baby. To top it, Michaela remarked that she wasn't very fond of the idea of him being on his own in that apartment. When he'd reminded her that it's been her idea to rent it, she shot back that her idea had been making alterations to the house. Grudgingly he'd admitted that she was right, but it was still her fault. She had promised that he would walk again once the swelling that pressed against his spine was down. Now it was, and he still needed a wheelchair if he wanted to move around.

This last thought now added to his already existing disgruntlement, and before Michaela had a chance to say anything, he directed his angry eyes at her, growling, "I can't believe ya did that!"

Sully was so upset that he had problems to get out the words distinctively. An hour ago a man from a wheelchair company had taken his measurements and asked for his wishes, and whilst the man had chatted away, he mentioned that the doctors Goldt and Quinn wanted for him some additions which would make the chair more comfortable. Since the insurance only offered the simplest model, Dr. Quinn had assured she would pay for the added costs.

"I'm a grown man; I can take care of myself!" His voice rose a notch with every word, "And if I can't afford some things, I just can't have them. I don't need you to pay for me, I'm not a social case!"

Michaela had heard these last words before; she knew that money was a sore point for him. "No one thinks that, Sully. I…"

Yet he wasn't done yet and cut her off, his tone still accusatory, "Why didn't ya tell me?"

Michaela, leaning against the foot of his bed by now, mimicked the way he held his arms. Crossing them before her chest as well, she raised an eyebrow in answer to his question. "Isn't that obvious?" she asked, her voice calm.

Her reply stunned him momentarily for she openly admitted that she knew he wouldn't approve. Yet before his temper could rise again, she went on, "Just imagine for a moment that things would be the other way around and I was in your place. Wouldn't you have done the same for me?"

Silently he admitted that she had a point, yet out loud he said, "The least ya could have done is ask. And just so ya know, I won't accept a fancy wheelchair."

"Fine," Michaela shrugged, "It was to be donated once you won't need it anymore anyway. But don't forget to tell the nurses that you still don't have a wheelchair so they call the company again."

Sully didn't like that Michaela gave in so easily. He was ready for a longer argument and now she had taken the wind out of his sails. Yet he didn't have time to look for a new topic because her beeper went off. Already on her way to the door she said, looking back at him over her shoulder, "I'll be back after my shift. Please think about how you want to get to your apartment. Hank has offered his help, but you can use the hospital service as well. The latter is quite expensive though."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next day was full of activities, at least for the people who formed Sully's helping brigade. Whilst Charlotte and Catherine prepared the apartment for his arrival the next day, Michaela took care of organizing things. She had changed shifts so she wouldn't have to work during the day but at night. This way she could also accompany Sully when he'd leave the hospital in the morning and help him get familiar with his new surrounding. Apart from that, she would spend the first night with him at this strange place, and she was determined to have her way, no matter how hard Sully would fight it. And that he would do so she was sure of. Michaela was careful though to not make him angry again by doing anything over his head and discussed all the decision to make with him.

Thanks to Charlotte's connections they already had the key to the apartment, but the agency who rented it out insisted on having the contract signed as soon as possible, which meant sometime today. Since Sully wasn't able to go there, Michaela volunteered to do so. Yet seeing the vein at his temple begin to throb as a reaction to her suggestion, she quickly assured that of course he would be the one who paid the rent.

Sully, however, felt as if Michaela mocked him every time she asked for his permission before she did anything. She had made a list of all the tasks that needed to be performed and thoroughly went through it, starting with whom he wanted to do his washing and not ending with which physiotherapist he'd like to see. Actually, this topic became another subject of an argument. It wasn't clear yet whether any insurance would pay for it, and he wasn't willing to accept any financial support from Michaela.

"But you will need special exercises; not only to keep your back muscles strong but also those of your legs. Plus, the blood circulation has to be stimulated, because it will help you get back your mobility faster," Michaela explained, having trouble to keep her voice even because it slowly became difficult for her to stay patient with Sully's constant objections. Straightening from her place on the edge of his bed, she pulled back the cover from his legs in order to demonstrate what she meant.

Sully wore a pair of shorty pajamas, and Michaela thought nothing of it when she lifted one of his bare legs so as to bend it in and out at the knee. Not noticing Sully's growing discomfort, she continued with the movements before she laid the leg down and started massaging it. Although Sully couldn't feel anything, he feared his allowing her those touches might encourage her to become even more intimate. Then she might find out that there was more wrong with him than she already knew, and he simply wouldn't be able to bear that.

That was why he shifted, grasping the edge of the cover and roughly pulled at it, concealing his body from her eyes again. "If ya don't mind, I just wanna be by myself right now," he said, voice strained, expression petulant.

Sighing, Michaela gave in to his wish and rose to her feet. "I have to run some errands anyway," she conceded, turning towards the door.

Yet Sully knew her well enough to interpret her not fighting his wish and demanded, "And don't be feelin' sorry for me."

Stopping in her tracks, Michaela turned to face him again when she retorted, "I'll make you a deal. I won't feel sorry for you as long as you stop feeling sorry for yourself."

Dumbfounded, Sully watched her pivoting and leaving the room. Did she really think it was pity he felt for himself? She couldn't be more wrong; it was pure disgust. All that was left of him was the pathetic excuse for a man who couldn't even organize his own life; he needed three women and a child to do it for him. As this realization hit him, he decided to send them all away once he was settled down at his new place. He wasn't the first one who landed in a wheelchair and wouldn't be the last one either. He would manage on his own.

xxx

No one complied with Sully's wish to be left alone. Charlotte called it nonsense when he first thanked and then told her that he would take care of himself now; Brian burst into tears, thinking he had done something wrong and angered his hero, and Catherine looked at him with such a tortured expression that he instantly felt guilty again. In the end he grudgingly gave in to their reasoning when they told him that they all felt far away from having made up to him for what he'd done for Brian; that they'd simply feel better when they were allowed to continue helping.

He wouldn't yield to Michaela though. She didn't owe him anything; he was in her debt. She had given him hope for having a life again; and she shouldn't suffer only because he wasn't able to lead it.

Michaela had carefully watched Sully's every reaction from the morning on. She had not only recognized his embarrassment when the driver of the private ambulance lifted him into the vehicle because he couldn't get in there under his own steam, she also hadn't missed his shocked expression when he first entered the apartment. His, over the day growing, quietness worried her, and she was alarmed after Charlotte took her aside when she returned from home with a load of things from Sully's room. "I fear his depression gets worse," her friend had said, "he tried to convince us that he doesn't need help from anyone anymore. Fortunately we were able to make him accept our presence for a bit longer."

Michaela had nodded in understanding and knew it was only a matter of time until he would try to get rid of her as well. She didn't have to wait long once the others had said their goodbye in the early evening.

Sully, sitting in the simple wheelchair he had chosen, knew it was now or never when Michaela began preparing her place for the night. She had brought a foam mattress to sleep on and was looking around in the bedroom where to spread it out when he eventually forced himself to say the words he'd never thought he would use towards to her, "I want ya to leave."

The severe tone the words were spoken with made Michaela's heart stop for a moment. Letting the mattress drop onto the floor, she turned in order to face him. Considering him for a moment, she slightly tilted her head. "You mean for good," she realized. It wasn't a question but a statement.

Sully could barely breathe so much hurt it to let her go, but in his opinion he had no choice, "It's better for you."  
These, however, wasexactly the wrong argument for him to use, and Michaela instantly reacted to it, her temper rising, "Thank you very much for your concern, but I don't need it. I've had that before, as you know very well. I am able to decide by myself what is good for me and what not."

Recognizing his mistake, after all he knew her history with David who had seen and treated her as if she was a piece of his property without her own will, he quickly changed his strategy, "Fine, then it's better for me."

Crossing her arms before her chest, Michaela held their gazes locked as she challenged him, "How's that?"

"I don't wanna be treated like a patient for the rest of my life." This argument came easily to him because he had used it before, he only couldn't recall when. But that wasn't important right now, he needed to strike while the iron was hot, seeing on Michaela's face that he had made an impression. "I know you can't help it 'cause you are a doc," he quickly added, "You'll always watch me, tryin' to find out if somethin' is wrong. I couldn't cough without you thinkin' I'm seriously sick, and that's just too much. All I want is that ya just leave me alone."

Speaking the last words, he shifted his wheelchair in order to look out of the window, and when he heard her move away from him he felt both, relief and hurt. The former because she was safe from him now and the latter because it had been surprisingly easy to persuade her to go.

Yet he waited in vain for the sound of her steps moving towards the entrance although he heard the shuffle of her feet on the ceramic floor tiles. Turning so as to see what she was doing he saw her get down on her knees, fidgeting with her mattress and a sheet, but not to pack anything up.

Feeling his astonished gaze, Michaela glanced at him, saying dryly, "Didn't anyone ever tell you that we don't always get what we want?"

It wasn't easy for her to appear as unaffected as she looked. Her emotions were in uproar, not because he wanted her to leave him; she had been prepared for that. It was because she could tell that he had expected she would actually do so.

Yet then she remembered Sam's words and silently scolded herself. Sully wasn't himself right now and might not be for a while. She needed to be strong for them both. So as to calm down a bit more she stroked Wolf who was sitting next to her, curiously watching what she was doing with the long, comfortable looking thing on the floor. If he was lucky, it was something new to play with; he was terribly bored.

However, before Michaela at last straightened, she murmured into his ear, "I could use your help with Sully; we need to work together here. I'm counting on you."

As if he had understood her words, Wolf followed Michaela as she neared his master. Guessing the direction she would take when she pushed on the strange rolling chair, he jumped onto the bed that stood with its head against the wall across from the door. In the end, Michaela and he sat on the edge of the bed, facing his master.

"Sully, listen to me," Michaela said, bending forward, gripping the armrests of the wheelchair so he had no choice but look at her, "I know that this is extremely difficult for you; it would be for anyone in your situation. But that's only temporary; it will pass. There is no need for you to protect me from anything. There is no question that I'll stay by your side, no matter what will happen."

Yet Sully wasn't ready to accept that. Stubbornly he insisted, "There's no need to ruin your life, too."

Exhaling sharply, Michaela straightened her back. _Stay calm_, she told herself, _stay calm_. Out loud she asked, "Would you have sent Abigail away, too?"

Momentarily stunned, Sully just stared at her. Actually, he had thought of his late wife quite a lot today. When he had first seen the building he would live in from now on, he had been speechless for it was looking exactly the way Abby had imagined their home: a semi-detached house, for she always wanted neighbors, with red brick walls and two stories. He would live downstairs, and once inside he found French doors that opened to a patio, just like Abigail had wished it should be. Even the floor was tiled like she'd wanted it.

"Would you?" Michaela repeated, still waiting for his reply. Snapping out of his thoughts he met her gaze. Although he wanted her to leave him, he didn't want to hurt her, but he had to be honest. After contemplating how to say it diplomatically, he at last retorted, "That'd have been different. We were married."

Not taking offence by this answer, Michaela realized she had asked the wrong question. Thus she went back the approach she'd already taken to the problem once. "Would you agree if I asked you to leave me if the situation were the other way around?"

With that she had him, and he knew it. So did she.

"Sully," she breathed, cradling his face in her hands, "we just have to be patient."

When he nodded, she kissed him softly. As she bent back, searching his eyes, she thought this might be a good time for telling him what was on her mind. "I just wish you would agree to see Dr. Lindsay. She could…"

Yet with the mentioning of the psychiatrist's name the moment of intimacy was gone, and Sully roughly moved with his wheelchair away from her. "There's nothin' wrong with my head. It's my back that ain't workin'." _And something else, _he thought, which he didn't want for Michaela to find out. And of course for no one else.

xxx

Although the back yard was fenced in and they could allow Wolf to go out there on his own, this wasn't enough room for the Malamute to move as much as he needed. That was why Michaela took him for a walk whilst Sully insisted on preparing supper on that first evening of his new life.

He hadn't been alone since he left the hospital in the morning, and thus Sully took the opportunity to get more familiar with his surrounding without people watching him. Only by looking more closely did the differences to a usual apartment become obvious. Everything was build wide enough for a wheelchair to get through without trouble. There were no door sills either; the entire floor was one even, tiled area. The bathroom left to the entrance looked a lot like the one at the hospital, only that a bathtub with something akin a little lift for him to get into it, was added. The second door in the small but still comfortable hall across from the entrance led to the main room which had the kitchen unit beneath the windows towards the street. Opposite, a couch with a table and two chairs created the atmosphere of a living room that was heightened by the large window and French window behind. Nothing was put in the way between the door from the hallway to the one across that led to the bedroom, which was still open.

Seeing Michaela's mattress lying on the floor at the right side of his bed, Sully sighed. How could he allow her to spend the night on this makeshift spot while he would rest comfortably? She would never agree with them changing places, and he couldn't invite her to sleep with him either. The bed was too small. There was only one solution how he could help her to get the sleep she needed: he had to show her tonight that he was capable of leading his life without her help. The first step was to set the table and make supper.

Wolf loved to be outside in all weathers, and he didn't mind that it was raining. The icy wind that blew into their faces didn't bother him either, and Michaela wished she could just put on a fur like her four-legged friend. She had to fight with an umbrella instead and gave up on it already a few minutes after she and Wolf left the house. That was why she was drenched once they returned. Not wanting to catch a cold she took a hot shower before she joined Sully at the table, wearing her pajamas already. Every time she looked up from her food, she saw him watching her, and she wondered whether he could decipher her thoughts since the blush never left her cheeks all through the meal. She wished he would caress her murmuring loving words, that she could feel his body against hers, skin to skin. Alone thinking about it made her feel funny inside. She tried, however, to distract herself, knowing she was selfish. Sully wore a waist brace, couldn't move his legs and she was thinking about intimacy. In addition he was in pain, although he didn't say one word. He needed his bed for himself so he could lay comfortably. When she met his gaze the next time, her expression was slightly embarrassed yet Sully didn't seem to notice her discomfort.

As far as Sully was concerned, he was rather worried. He was sure that Michaela was warm again but incredibly tired as well. He had once witnessed one of her fever attacks that followed her demanding too much from her small body. This time he wouldn't be able to help as he had the last time. He needed to make her rest. As she looked at him again, he smiled, knowing it would make it harder for her to resist his suggestion.

"How 'bout we turn in right away?" he asked. Seeing her eyes sweep over the dishes on the table, he prevented her protest, "I'll put them into the dishwasher, you go and lay down. I'll join ya in the bedroom in a minute."

As he did so, Michaela was already sound asleep on her mattress. If he had been able to do so, he would have lowered himself next to her, yet his stupid legs wouldn't support him. Thus he had no other choice but get himself onto his bed. After he'd managed this for him still difficult task, he rolled on his side, watching her sleep in the dim light of the streetlamps that seeped through the window.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"How's the patient doin'?" asked Hank, placing a mug with hot steaming coffee onto his kitchen table before Michaela, sitting down across from her.

Eying him warily because she didn't know what he was getting at, Michaela took a first sip before she replied, "Quite the same."

Which was a straight lie. She had once witnessed Sully's mood going downhill when he was immobilized by a badly sprained ankle. This had been a cheerful time in comparison to now.

Though he saw right through her, Hank didn't comment on it. Any other time he would have loved to tease her, but not today. He had his own problems. "So, Myra will come back with that boy as soon as they discharge him from hospital. Could be tomorrow or in the end of the week. Would ya…" He didn't continue but kept looking questioningly at the doctor he had not only a soft spot for, but would even entrust her with his own life. Of course he'd never admit that out loud.

Michaela hadn't forgotten Myra's text on her cell phone on that day of Sully's accident. Hank's wife needed to leave for St. Louis where her sister's family had been involved in an accident, too. Their car had been hit fully into the side by a drunken van driver who had raced over the crossroads when the traffic light showed red for him. Myra's sister and her husband died on the spot but their five-year-old son survived, seriously injured though. Myra had asked Michaela whether she would stop by at the hotel now and then in order to see whether Samantha was alright. Of course Michaela had agreed. She would have done it even when The Gold Nugget wouldn't have been on her way to work. The nine-month old baby had grown on her ever since the day she had helped her into this world. Hank did great with his daughter, but was worried about what to do with the child he'd never met, especially since it was hurt. He'd asked Michaela for her advice before and she had told him that he already knew what to do – give him a home and help him recover.

"Hank, I promised I will examine your nephew." She used that term on purpose, wanting him to see that the boy was a part of his family. She knew he wasn't very fond of the idea of taking him in. "Depending on the result we will decide together how to go on. I'm back to my usual rhythm at work, doing the full cycle of different shifts again." At this point she paused for a moment, recalling her last argument about this topic with Sully. He had insisted on her going on with her normal life. Taking in a deep breath, she took another sip before she continued, looking at Hank again, "You have my cell phone number. Just call me as soon as Myra arrives here. By the way," she lifted her mug so as to inhale the dark-brown liquid's smell, "did you put any new ingredient into the coffee? Something seems to be different."

"Nope," Hank assured, grinning at her, "Maybe ya just became too weak for its strong taste."

xxx

For several nights now, Sully had a recurring dream: It is evening, and he is sitting by the fireplace in his house, whittling. His back is to the staircase, and he can hear Michaela coming down the steps, approaching him. Next he feels her arms around him from behind, squeezing him gently until she loosens her loving embrace. With her hands on his shoulders she softly puts her lips on his cheek onto the sensitive skin right beneath his eye before she breathes into his ear, "Won't you come up, join me? I'm waiting for you." And all he wants is to follow her enticing voice, but when he tries to get up he can't move. Looking down in puzzlement he sees that the blanket, that is to cover his legs, has fallen down, revealing an empty space where his lower body is supposed to be. Feeling a deep, unknown horror wash over him, he begins to scream, and that was the point when he would find back to consciousness.

He wasn't only bathed in cold sweat when he woke up, but his back hurt as well. Part of the reason for this pain was the waist brace. Although made of some especially light material, it was still quite uncomfortable. Sometimes he felt the urge to just pull it off, throw it in the next corner and bend and stretch his body to his heart's content. Once he had done it, and Michaela caught him. He had rarely seen her so mad, maybe it was because he'd just told her minutes before that he didn't want her to run two households all the time, that it was too much for her. She'd told him icily that he could move back into his house and spare her the trouble - if he would finally do something to improve his condition.

After that, his first action had been to stop taking painkillers. He had a theory about this kind of medicine, which he kept to himself though for he was quite sure that Michaela would disagree. In his opinion, the pills numbed everything, not only the pain in his back. How was he to know if there was some change in his legs if the drugs prevented any feeling?

However, as a consequence of his quitting taking pills, he was in constant pain now, which didn't improve his mood. Adding to his growing feeling of hopelessness was that nothing and no one could hold him back from brooding over what had happened and why. Had someone sent him a sign? After all, if he wouldn't have fallen, he'd asked Michael to marry him that evening. Did the spirits want to tell him something? For the first time since the accident he wished Cloud Dancing was here. But Sully didn't call him. Knowing his friend, he wouldn't be surprised if the Cheyenne dropped everything on his lecture tour to come to his aid. He couldn't allow that.

Anyway, the longer he thought about his situation and whichever way he looked at it, the more Sully was convinced that he'd called for the accident because he'd been moving too fast, and he didn't only mean his running to the tree without watching his steps. Maybe he'd tempted fate when he considered building a new family, not only too soon after Abigail and his daughter's death, but at all. He didn't want Michaela to suffer because of the wrong decisions he'd made in his life…

This way his thoughts were running in circles, forming a vortex of emotion that pulled him deeper and deeper into depression.

xxx

When he woke on his fifth morning in his new apartment, the pain in his back was especially bad. He was glad that no one could hear him getting out of bed, groaning and hissing curses through his clenched teeth. Taking a hot shower helped somewhat, and he was able to put on a calm façade when the doorbell rang. It was a bit early for the home care nurse, but he didn't mind. She would ask him how he was, take a look around in order to see whether he managed his life or if his place was a mess. It went without saying that the apartment was in perfect order, after all, three women took care of that, as they made sure his fridge was properly filled. That was what the nurse would control next. Afterwards she would take a look at the scar, make a few exercises with him, and off she was again. She never talked much, always seemed to be in a hurry.

However, when he opened the door it wasn't the nurse but Catherine who stood there, smiling at him. Holding up a paper bag she said, "I bought some bagels for breakfast and thought it would be nice not to have to eat them alone. What do you say?"

Catherine had made sure that the red Toyota wasn't parked in front of the house before she pushed the bell. Like at the hospital, she was careful to avoid meeting Dr. Quinn, and apart from the day Sully was moving in, she had succeeded so far. Not because she was scared of the doctor, but Catherine wanted Sully to see that she made good company for him, too. She came as frequently as she thought was just the right degree to not overdo it. This way Sully could get used to her presence and maybe one day, he would start missing her. Then she would make her move. Since she lived just around the corner, she knew that the doctor wasn't here very often which could only mean that she and Sully weren't as close as she'd thought. If he were her man, she wouldn't leave his side for one moment once she was home from work. However, she had noticed that rarely food had been taken from the fridge, and the only reason could be that Sully didn't eat enough. That was why she had screwed up some courage this morning to ask him to have breakfast with her.

Sully didn't guess any of the young teacher's thoughts. All he knew was that she would have been suspended if anything had happened to Brian. In her eyes, he had saved her from being fired, and she wanted to make it up to him. After having lost her husband in a car crash, a job was essential to her, and Sully understood her gratefulness. Since she was a quiet person, her presence didn't bother him, and so he at last nodded to her suggestion, and pivoted with his wheelchair, leading the way into the main room.

Michaela had been woken by her cell phone that morning. She was on call, and as she assumed, they needed her at the hospital. She'd gotten up, feeling as tired as if she hadn't closed her eyes yet. Wolf hadn't been very pleased either; Michaela could tell that the dog, although he loved Sully, preferred to be with her in the house. There was more room for him, and he could run around whenever he wanted. Yet not having a choice, both were soon on their way to Sully. Despite being in a hurry, Michaela stopped at her and Sully's favorite bakery, buying bagels. Knowing that he lately ate only when forced to do so, which she and Charlotte had noticed simultaneously, she thought it a good idea to have breakfast with him.

As she pulled her car to halt at the curb before his house, she waited a moment before she opened her door so as to prepare herself for whatever she would soon encounter. Sully's depression had led to mood swings, and although being a doctor, it became harder for her to just take the anger he often felt against all world, including her. Thus she wasn't sure how he would react to her unannounced showing up; in her attempt to get here quickly she had forgotten to call him.

However, when she opened the entrance to Sully's apartment with the key he had given her, she smiled in anticipation of seeing him. Wolf was now eager to be with his master, too, and ran towards him. Sully didn't have the opportunity to speak for already a second later, the dog stood with his front legs on his thighs, happily licking his face. When he finally managed to make Wolf let go of him, it was already too late.

"How did you know I would come?" Michaela asked in astonishment but very pleased as her eyes swept around the room, noticing the table set for two and the coffee maker working. Yet then she saw the French doors left ajar, despite the cold outside. It didn't take her long to realize that Sully already had a guest.

"Michaela…" she heard his voice, pleading for understanding.

But apparently not upset at all, she simply went to the French door, opening it fully. "You should either wear a jacket or come inside if you don't want to catch a cold," she calmly advised Catherine, who stood with her back against the wall next to the door, apparently thinking she couldn't be spotted this way from inside.

Without waiting for the teacher's reaction, Michaela turned to Sully, informing him business-like, "The hospital called, they need me to come in already. Do you think I can leave Wolf here or should I rather take him to Robert E.?"

Not able to read her expression, Sully decided to drop his attempt to explain the situation, fearing he would only make it worse. Instead he assured, "'Course Wolf stays with me."

With a short nod Michaela acknowledged his decision and turned in order to leave.

"Wait!" Sully said, hoping to stop her, fearing she misinterpreted the situation. "Stay. Eat with us."

"Thank you," Michaela replied, once again hiding her emotion from him. "But no. I have to go." She sure wouldn't tell him that she had suddenly lost her appetite, even felt somewhat sick. "Good day, Miss Winter," she added, seeing that Catherine had entered the room again.

Then she left, not waiting for Sully to show her out. Her visit hadn't lasted longer than two minutes.

"Does Dr. Quinn always look so pale?" Catherine asked after Michaela had closed the entrance behind her.

Sully, still somewhat dumfounded by what had just occured, sighed, "It's all my fault. I'm not good for her. I keep tellin' her to leave me be but she simply doesn't listen."

Hearing that, a plan began to form in Catherine's mind. She would help Sully.

xxx

When Michaela stopped by at Sully's to pick up Wolf on her way home in the evening, she had decided to confront Sully about the teacher. All day, she had contemplated what to do until she realized that denying a problem didn't make it vanish. It was him though who started talking as soon as Michaela entered his room.

"About this morning," he began, looking up at her from his wheelchair, anxiously searching her face for any trace of annoyance, "Catherine is convinced ya don't like her, and she thought ya wouldn't stay for long. That's why she found it easier to just get out of your way," Sully tried to explain the morning incident.

Michaela needed a moment to digest what she'd just heard. Did Sully really believe that nonsense he was telling her? Suddenly she felt the long day in her every single bone. Pulling out a chair from under the table, she sat down before she at last returned his gaze. "I'm not sure anymore whether you are blind or rather chose to be."

Sully had been anxiously waiting for Michaela's reaction; but this was a reply he hadn't expected. "What are ya talking about?" he asked, taken aback.

Now that she had started it, Michaela was determined to put the cards on the table, needing to get it over with. "Catherine is in love with you, Sully." There, it was out.

To her astonishment, he began to grin, "You are jealous," he said.

"I am not," she instantly retorted, growing angry. "I just…"

"Hey," Sully cut her off, rolling towards her. Taking her hands he lifted them, kissing her knuckles before he looked up. His blue eyes were gentle when he told her, "Catherine's just a friend, and all I do is helpin' her to get over her feelings of guilt." When Michaela wanted to interrupt him, he put his fingertips onto her lips, preventing her from talking. "Apart from that, there's only one woman that holds my heart, and this woman is sitting right before me."

For the first time in days, Sully was almost his old self towards her. Momentarily disarmed by his love for her, visibly on his face, Michaela sighed and bent forward until their foreheads touched. Closing her eyes she enjoyed this rare moment of peace. She was aware though that nothing was well. She knew it even more when he quietly added, "That's why I don't want ya to burden yourself with me."

And the moment was gone.

Straightening her back, Michaela glared at him, "I'm tired of hearing that, Sully. I thought we have the kind of relationship that includes caring for each other."

Sully sighed in exasperation. Why did she have to be so stubborn? He didn't want to hurt her, but his rising temper prevented him from considering his reply carefully. "We ain't married, Michaela. Ya should rather take care of yourself 'cause _I_'m tired of everyone tellin' me that ya look too pale."

As a reaction to his harsh words, Michaela lost even more color. She didn't reply though but rose to her feet and hurried to the door, instantly being followed by Wolf. She had no power left this evening for another fight with Sully, and hearing him calling her name as she was on her way out of his apartment, she knew he already regretted what he had said.

But she still left.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After a restlessly spent night, Sully woke up to the sun shining into his bedroom. This was such a strange sensation that he initially thought he'd forgotten to turn out the light before he fell asleep. The odd thing was that the brightness accomplished what arguments neither from Michaela, his doctor nor other people had managed: Sully suddenly felt the urge to do something for either getting out of that wheelchair or at least improving his condition. He wouldn't go as far as talking to the psychiatrist, but he decided to venture out on the street for the first time since he was confined to a wheelchair. And there was another first: he admitted, at least to himself, that the bad weather keeping him inside all the time had just been an excuse.

Feeling like a new person, he rolled out of the house just in time for Michaela's arrival. The car door that opened wasn't hers though but the one that released his excited dog from the backseat. Wolf stormed towards him and almost knocked him down along with the chair, yet instead getting angry as he did so often these days, Sully chuckled, "Easy, boy, easy."

Yet his smile faded when he realized that Michaela didn't intend to join him for breakfast. He wanted to make amends for his bad-tempered behavior last night as soon as possible and waiting till the evening suddenly seemed to be too much. Her expression, however, told him that he would ask in vain for her to stay, and thus he only greeted her quietly, "Mornin'."

Her reply was equally quiet and short, "Good morning."

Of course Sully had no way of knowing that Michaela remained next to her car because she felt drained of the energy for another fight with him after her sleeping rather fitfully. Their conversations usually started with Sully being in a good mood like now, but it was only a matter of time that she would say something that triggered his anger. The inevitably following argument always had the same topic: he wanted her to stop worrying about him, insisting she'd do better without him. In reply, her temper would rise as well. With her patience beginning to wear very thin, she spoke her mind more frankly by now when she used to retort that all that was necessary for him to heal was to finally listen to his doctors' medical advices.

However, seeing him now with Wolf at his side out on the street, both looking at her expectantly, hoping for her to join them, it almost felt as if things were back to normal. At this thought, something inside of her chest tightened when she reminded herself that they'd never been farther away from being on normal terms than at the moment. Yet she couldn't afford to dwell on that; in only half an hour, patients would demand all her attention. For them it was vital that she functioned, and thus she took in a deep breath and squared her shoulders.

"I'll pick Wolf up around three," she at last said, holding on tight to the car door before she climbed back into the Toyota.

xxx

It was late afternoon when Michaela arrived in front of Sully's house. She didn't get out of the car right away but rested her brow on her hands that still grasped the top of the steering wheel. It had been a busy day at the hospital, and an unexpected surgery even prolonged it. Outside of the Toyota the wind was howling, and the dark-gray clouds looked as if they would throw down their wet burden any minute. Michaela couldn't believe that it had been only a few weeks ago that the sun was warm enough for them to sit outside on the porch, enjoying the sense of early spring in the air. Nothing of that was left now: no warmth, no feeling of togetherness between her and Sully. If only she could make him agree to accept the professional help he needed, then things could look up for him really soon. It wasn't enough that he allowed Charlotte and Catherine to take care of his apartment and her of his dog but otherwise simply waited things out.

Anyway, the thought of possibly encountering another discussion in a few moments let her still hesitate to get out of her car. Yet at last she made some effort to collect herself. All she had to do was enter Sully's apartment, ask him whether he needed something, call for Wolf to follow her, and then she could go home where it was quiet and peaceful. She was so tired of all the arguments she'd had with Sully that she honestly began to wonder why she still tried to be there for him. If there weren't those rare moments when his love for her shone through, she would think he actually wanted to break up with her for good. However, in addition to her believing that he only wanted to protect her she knew that he was in a very bad emotional shape. In order to be on the safe side, she had talked to Dr. Goldt and another colleague, who was a neurologist, about Sully's condition again, and both had assured her that there was no physical reason for the paralysis he experienced. If only she could make him accept help…

However, continuing sitting in her car wouldn't get her anywhere, and thus Michaela gathered the few crumbs of energy she had left and eventually stepped out onto the street.

She had no idea that she had been watched all the time. Catherine, with her heart pounding wildly inside of her chest, had waited at her window, hiding behind the net curtain. As soon as the red Toyota drove by she left her apartment that lay just around the corner from Sully's. Catherine knew that the luck was on her side when the doctor not immediately entered the house for this way, her timing could be perfect. She thought herself a good psychologist and was able to picture the scene that would occur inside of Sully's apartment once the doctor had turned her key in the lock. The dog would greet her enthusiastically right at the entrance, and Sully would watch them. This was the right moment for her to ring.

And so she did. As she'd predicted, Michaela, still busy with stroking the dog, was the one closer to the door and opened it to her.

"Hi," Catherine greeted her cheerfully, "Don't worry, I'll be gone again right away."

With that she passed her and Wolf. Hurrying straight toward the bedroom, she smiled at Sully who sat in his wheelchair next to the kitchen unit from where he was watching Michaela and Wolf.

"Sorry," Catherine explained her presence to him, trying to look embarrassed, "I forgot my cell phone under your pillow this morning. I only noticed at school."

In total bewilderment, Sully followed her with his wheelchair in order to find out what she was talking about. He still had no clue what was going on when Catherine lifted one corner of the pillow on his bed and produced a small item from beneath it. He only recognized Catherine's intention when she lifted a cell phone in order to show it Michaela, who still stood at the entrance. "Here it is," the woman he had thought was his friend said somewhat triumphantly.

Sully had never swiveled the wheelchair around so fast, wanting to assure Michaela that this was only a plot made up by Catherine. Yet seeing Michaela's ashen complexion he only managed to anxiously say her name. Fearing she might faint any moment he fiercely pushed the wheels in order to get to her yet with his first move she turned and left, Wolf on her heels. The slamming of the door told him that Catherine's action had managed what all his arguments and pleading hadn't been able to do. Michaela had left him.

Yet this was not the way he'd wanted it to happen. Desperate to catch up with her, he yanked the door open, calling her name. However, when he was finally out of the house, the Toyota already pulled away from the curb.

As Sully returned into his living room, Catherine was still there, leaning against the kitchen counter, quite pleased with herself. Yet seeing his expression she knew she would wait in vain for a thankyou from him. She'd never been the target of his anger before, and so she was unprepared when he glared at her, demanding, "What the hell was that?"

Although it dawned on her that she might have caused irreparable damage to her relationship with him, Catherine still defended her action, "I only wanted to help. You said you wanted her out of your life."

"But only because I love her," Sully almost yelled, "Because she deserves better! I never wanted to hurt her!"

At this moment, an almost unbearable pain shot from his waist down to his toes, and he doubled over. Catherine was instantly at his side, anxiously asking, "Sully, what's wrong? Can I do something?"

"Yeah," he hissed through clenched teeth, "Leave me alone."

As sudden as the pain had come, it vanished though and Sully carefully straightened in his wheelchair, wary of the pain's possible return. For a moment only focused on himself, he pinched his thigh hoping to feel something; but he didn't. One fact, however, had changed: he finally began to believe that one day, he would walk again.

At last looking up at Catherine who was still watching him, he at last clarified what he'd meant before, though he was calm now, "I don't want ya to come back. Never. Thanks for everythin' you've done for me, but that's it. If ya still wanna help, just stay away from me, that's the best ya can do. Would ya please pull the door shut behind ya? I wanna lay down for a bit. I need to think."

Knowing that it would be useless to argue, Catherine nodded. She didn't even say goodbye when she left.

xxx

Michaela hadn't left Sully's house so abruptly because she was crying. Her eyes were dry but something was still wrong with them: it suddenly became gradually darker around her although it wasn't time yet for the sun to descent. Only when a strange ringing sound in her ears was added did she realize that she was close to fainting. Determined to give neither Catherine nor Sully the opportunity to watch her fall apart, she hurried to her car. Wolf seemed to sense that she needed his support, and thus he didn't fall behind but jumped onto the backseat as soon as she opened the door for him, without demanding her attention first. Normally he would circle around her, make her laugh and then lay his front paws onto her shoulders for her to scratch him behind his ears.

Michaela, however, wasn't able to thank Wolf for his excellent behavior because she now tried to fight off a wave of nausea that was hitting her so hard as she had never experienced it before. She only managed to drive around the next bend where she threw open her door, pressing her other hand against her mouth. She barely registered that she had come to halt right in front of the Cooper's house but instantly followed Charlotte, who had been arguing with Brian outside on the driveway.

Her friend showed her directly to the family's bathroom where Michaela reached the toilet bowl just in time for her to empty her stomach with violent heaves. She waited a bit, remaining down on her knees until she was sure the feeling of sickness was over for now. As she at last rose to her feet, she went to the washbasin where she opened the faucet for the cold water. She didn't only splash her face with the cool liquid but rinsed her mouth out as well, and slowly her mind started to work again.

"You can take the red towel on the left for dryin' your face." Charlotte had opened the door to the bathroom as soon as she heard the water running. Now she was leaning against the door frame, scrutinizing Michaela's face when her young friend turned around.

"You ate somethin' wrong?" she softly asked, already knowing the answer.

And as she'd expected, Michaela shook her head.

The only logical conclusion for the experienced labor and delivery nurse was her next question, and so she asked it, "You want me to make an appointment for you to see my boss?"

Until this moment, Michaela had been able to fool herself. Her dizziness could easily be explained away with her low blood pressure, the tiredness with her working too much. Her feeling sick now and then was no wonder either; since Sully's accident she had fallen back into her old habits of eating only when feeling hungry, which meant not regularly at all. Yet deep down she already knew it for a while that she was pregnant. Charlotte was right; she should see a gynecologist. Knowing that Dr. Bernard, who happened to be her friend's boss, was an excellent one, she at last agreed, "That would be nice of you. But…" Embarrassed, she blushed, hesitating to make another request.

"But?" prompted Charlotte, not knowing where Michaela was getting at.

After some more humming and hawing, Michaela finally came out with it, "I'd still like to keep it just between you and me… and Dr. Bernard. Could you arrange somehow…"

Charlotte nodded. "Of course," she assured, "I will see that you won't have to meet other patients. No one knows better than me how quickly gossip spreads. Only one of Loren's customers seeing you at the waiting area will be enough for all town to learn about the news."

Relieved, Michaela smiled for the first time. "Thank you," she said.

Yet as she turned in order to put the towel back onto the hook, Charlotte's next question made her instantly tense up again. "What about Sully? Is he allowed to know?"

Slowly, Michaela pivoted again so as to face her confidante. "No," she decided on the spur of the moment. "I don't want him to know."

Charlotte nodded in acceptance, yet her raised eyebrows indicated that she was hoping for an explanation. She didn't get it right away though for Brian scampering into the hallway, Wolf in tow, interrupted them, "Dr. Mike," he exclaimed, wide-eyed and somewhat breathless, holding her bag pressed against his small chest, "it makes strange noises."

Despite herself, Michaela chuckled. Closing the distance between the boy and her, she assured, "No need to worry, Brian." Taking her purse from him she opened it. Fishing around in its content she explained, "It's my cell phone. I forgot to turn the vibrating off and the ringing on before I left the hospital."

"Oh." The sound of this one-syllable reply made it obvious that Brian was disappointed. He'd hoped for something more exciting than a phone, like a brand-new, top secret mini apparatus that could help Sully walk again.

After finding the now mute cell phone, Michael bent down to the blonde-haired boy so as to be on eye level with him. "Would you please take Wolf back to the car? We need to go home but I'd still like to talk to your mom for a minute."

"Can I come with ya and drive with Wolf and his dog car for a bit?" Brian pleaded, already having forgotten his disappointment from a minute ago.

"Brian," his mother gently scolded, "Dr. Mike…"

Yet Michaela touched her arm, making her stop. "It's alright, Charlotte. Wolf can use some moving; he gets far too little lately."  
"Yippee!" Brian jumped with joy, "C'mon, Wolf; we gotta drive in your yard!"

Indulgently laughing, Charlotte shook her head. Yet before she could comment on her youngest' behavior, a deep hum and vibrating announced another call for Michaela, who didn't take it though. After glancing at the screen she pushed two buttons, and the phone was quiet again.

"Sully?" Charlotte asked knowingly, putting two and two together. Obviously the couple had been arguing.

"Yes," Michaela sighed. "I'm not ready to talk to him. I need to sort things out for myself first."

And the phone started to vibrate again.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Michaela only took Sully's call after she'd hitched Wolf to his favorite toy – the dog car, and asked Brian not to drive too fast in the yard. Sitting on the top step of the porch stair, she watched the two of them as she finally silenced her vibrating cell phone by opening it. Pressing it against her ear, she glanced at Brian again to make sure he wouldn't be able to hear her conversation. She didn't say anything though, but only listened to the silence that came from the other end of the line.

Sully was too surprised to speak right away when not the busy signal greeted him as it had during the last hour. Actually, he was already close to calling Robert E. or even Hank in order to ask them whether one of them would take him to Michaela. Yet obviously she was ready to listen to him now, and all he could do was hope that he was using the right words as he implored, "Michaela, please, you gotta believe me… nothin' ever happened between me and Catherine. I wouldn't let it!"

Anxiously, he waited for a reply but he didn't get one.

"Michaela," he repeated, "please!"

Yet the silence only stretched. Desperate for her to talk to him he at last dropped his pride and revealed, "Even if I'd wanted I couldn't have…"

"It's not about that," her sad voice cut him off, sparing him from going into detail.

Sully's initial relief about the realization that Michaela still trusted him quickly faded when she didn't offer further explanation. He wasn't sure what to say next, fearing he'd make things only worse. He wished he could see her face, read the expression in her eyes. As the thought hit him that she wasn't talking because she was crying he felt a lump growing in his throat. "Michaela…" his voice cracked as he spoke her name, and he swallowed hard.

Yet she simply couldn't respond for too many thoughts were swirling through her mind. All those unanswered questions… and the most important was whether she should, as Charlotte had advised, tell Sully about her possible pregnancy. Yet she wasn't sure about how he would take this news, remembering clearly a conversation from some weeks ago. He'd told her he didn't want another child.

Apart from that, she had seen him a tad too often allowing anger taking the reins, guiding his words and actions. In addition, she didn't want to think about that other woman in his life.

"Michaela," Sully tried again, "Please talk to me."

And finally she reacted, "I can't."

"Alright," he hastily acknowledged her decision, fearing she might put the receiver down. Struggling for words that wouldn't upset her further, he at last said, "If ya change your mind… I'll always be here."

The line wasn't dead yet, and Sully already hoped Michaela might reconsider when he heard a child's voice calling for her from the background, "Dr. Mike! Can ya see us? That's so much fun!"

"I have to go," Michaela quietly informed him, and then Sully was alone.

That night, a different kind of dreams began haunting him. He would hold Michaela in his arms, caress her soft skin, kiss her warm lips. And when he would wake up in the morning, he'd know that apart from his legs, every other part of his body worked just fine.

xxx

Whilst Sully was dreaming about being with her, Michaela lay in bed with Wolf at her feet, taking stock of her life in order to be able to decide where to go from here. Mentally making a list, she put her accomplishments on the plus side: She had made her dream of becoming a doctor come true, and she loved to work at the hospital where she had a steady job. But that was already it.

Her private life, on the other hand, was a complete mess. She was pregnant from a man who didn't want a child and pushed her away in a time when people who cared for each other would reach out for each other. Obviously she had, once again, misjudged the relationship she led. When Sully had suggested to make his house theirs, she had assumed he wanted to share more with her than a building. He had, however, pointed out to her only a few days ago that they weren't married. Of course he was right, but she would have never thought that he needed a paper to feel the connection she thought they'd had. How could she have been so wrong – again? She should have learned from her engagement with David to never take anything for granted. But that was not the way she wanted to live. She wanted to trust her partner, feel safe. If she couldn't have that, she'd rather stay alone.

But now she had more to consider; there would be a baby. She knew, however, from her sister Marjorie's marriage, that it didn't do children any good when their parents only stuck together because of them. So what was she to do?

Taking in a deep breath, she turned on her side. As her gaze fell onto the medical bag that Sully had given her for Christmas, she couldn't hold back the tears any longer. She loved this man so much that it hurt, but she knew that love alone wasn't enough to build a life together. Although, she didn't have to worry about that for he didn't want to have her around anyway.

To her astonishment she realized, that that was actually fine with her now, and so she would eventually comply with his wish. She needed time to figure out what to do next. Only one thing was for sure: she wouldn't tell Sully about the baby yet. She didn't want to be with him only because he felt responsible for something that was the result of a decision she'd made. When she slept with him on their very first night she did it because at that moment, only being with him mattered to her. She had forgotten about such a thing like protection but simply allowed herself to let go of all her doubts and insecurities, and she didn't regret it. It had been a wonderful experience, and now she would have a baby. With this thought, she finally drifted off.

xxx

It was shortly after dawn when Michaela startled out of her sleep. She needed a second until she realized that not the alarm clock but a buzzing sound accompanied by Wolf's low growl had wakened her. Quietly groaning, she threw the cover back and put her feet onto the floor before she straightened. She instantly sank back though. The swift move had drained all blood from her head, or at least it felt that way. Sighing softly, she waited until she felt ready to get up again. As she at last rose, the bell from the gate that led to the street resumed its ringing.

"I'm coming," Michaela murmured, switching on the light in the hallway. Obviously the early, but even more important unannounced, visitor was able to see the shine in the upstairs window because the ringing stopped. Padding down the stairs, Michaela held tightly on to the banister, not trusting her balance yet. Yet once she reached the entrance, she knew she would have to deal with another problem really soon for she began to feel sick. Leaning against the wall next to the door, she pushed one button of the intercom system. "Yes?" she said, hoping there was only someone who wanted to ask for the way.

"It's Daniel," a male voice, distorted by the loudspeaker, informed her.

Yet Michaela was distracted. Considering which bathroom was closer, hers or Sully's, she replied somewhat absent-mindedly, "Daniel is in California."

She was about to push herself away from the wall and let go of the button, when she heard her name being called, "Michaela!" Surprised, she turned back. "It's really me," the visitor hastily explained so as to hold her attention, "Daniel, who watched The Nutcracker with ya last year!"

"Oh," Michaela breathed, knowing she didn't have much time anymore, the nausea overwhelming by now. She still managed to open the gate by pushing another button and let Wolf into the yard before she dashed towards Sully's bathroom.

Once her stomach was empty, although there hadn't been much to get out of it, she could think clearly again. Becoming aware that she was wearing close to nothing, she looked around for something she could cover herself with. As she eventually returned from the bathroom and entered the kitchen, she wore one of Sully's shirts she had found hanging on a peg. His scent still lingered in the fabric, reminding her of the carefree time they once had shared. Fortunately she didn't get the opportunity to dwell on the fact that it was gone now because a tall, blond-haired man stood in the middle of the room, scrutinizing her face.

"Ya alright?" he asked, not concealing his concern.

"I'm fine now," Michaela assured, searching for an excuse because Daniel had obviously heard her. "I shouldn't have eaten the shrimps with mayo last night."

She smiled up at him nervously, hoping he would let it go. Although Daniel didn't buy it fully, he dropped the topic, not wanting to embarrass her. "How 'bout I make us some coffee while ya get dressed?" he suggested instead.

Yet only thinking about her favorite drink made her feel sick again, and thus Michaela shook her head, "I guess some chamomile tea might be in order for me, but feel free to use the coffee maker for yourself."

When she descended the stairs fifteen minutes later, she finally felt ready to face the day, though wondering whether Daniel had heard her throwing up again, this time in her own bathroom. Strangely enough, her stomach was fine now, and she hoped that it would stay this way. Her smile was still insecure when she entered the kitchen, yet Daniel eased her mind by acting as if nothing unusual had occured.

"You gotta fill me in with everythin' that happened since we talked the last time on the phone," he said as he lifted his cup to take a sip.

Michaela nodded, "I will. But first you have to tell me how come that you are here so early. You said…"

"I know," Daniel chimed in, putting down his cup. "We were done with the main part of our project about the benefits of the use of geothermal energy in California. Once we finished the studies in the Geysers area, north of San Francisco, I excused myself with an urgent family affair. I have all the things I need for the analysis on my laptop," he pointed with his head to a black bag, occupying one of the kitchen chairs. "I came sooner than planned 'cause I gotta admit that I'm more than just a little worried. Sully still hasn't called me… Did he at least talk to Cloud Dancing by now?"

"No," Michaela sighed, running her fingertips over her brow. "He doesn't want to have me around either. Last night I gave in." Pleading for his understanding, she looked at Daniel as she explained, "I really tried to help him, but he refuses practically everything that could improve his condition. His only physical problem is the fracture of two of his spinous processes, which had been taken care of and will heal with time. His spinal cord is not affected, but he is still paralyzed, although the swelling that had caused it is long gone. I know he is depressed, but he doesn't want to hear about taking an antidepressant, claiming it is a matter of will. But you can't influence the chemistry of the brain with your will. And he needs to see a physiotherapist… I could go on this way."

Suddenly becoming aware of her outburst, Michaela blushed, "I'm sorry. It's just…"

As her voice trailed off, Daniel bent towards her, touching her upper arm reassuringly, "Hey, it's alright. I know him since we were ten, and I can tell he has a stubborn streak."

For a few moments, they sat in silence just taking a sip from their cups now and then. Yet suddenly Daniel furrowed his brow, "Does that mean he's all on his own? He'd reacted the same after Abby died. He wouldn't eat and sleep; he was a wreck after a few weeks. And now he's even injured…"

"Oh," Michaela put down her cup and continued after swallowing down the last bit of her tea, "don't worry. Charlotte and Catherine are still taking care of him. They seem to be the only ones whose presence doesn't bother him."

Daniel didn't have to ask for more information because Michaela interpreted his questioning gaze right. "Charlotte is the mother of the boy he saved and Catherine is an old friend."

Something in Michaela's tone told Daniel that there was more to be told about that 'old friend', yet he didn't inquire more. It was Sully who would have to give him some answers.

"Would ya mind showing me to him?" he requested, suddenly being impatient to get to Sully. "I wanna see my stubborn friend as soon as possible."

xxx

Sully had gotten up earlier than usual that morning. He knew that Michaela, although she didn't want to speak with him, would come to drop off Wolf before she went to work. Hoping he would be able to make her stay at least for a coffee, he wore a sweater she'd once given him so as to show her that he treasured everything that connected him to her. He was properly shaven and had even used his eau de Cologne, which he'd abandoned for quite a while. After sweeping the room with his eyes a last time, making sure everything was neat and tidy, he rolled in his wheelchair to the front windows so he could watch the street, waiting for the red Toyota to appear.

It wasn't the familiar car though that attracted his attention, but a tall, blonde woman hurrying in the direction of the building which contained his apartment. He instantly knew that it was wishful thinking when he hoped that Catherine, who carried a brown briefcase, would pass his house, especially since at this moment Michaela's car bent into the street. The mix of anger and desperation that flooded him sent his heart into a gallop, making his palms sweaty. Yet before he could turn towards his entrance in order to receive Catherine with giving her a piece of his mind about her having the nerve to show up here again, his eye was caught by another vehicle that followed the Toyota. In total bewilderment, Sully watched his Ford being pulled to halt at the curb. Not having the faintest idea who could be the driver, he waited for the stranger to appear instead of reacting to the doorbell's ringing.

Michaela couldn't remember when she had ever been so grateful for another person's presence as she was right now for Daniel's. Since Sully hadn't come out, she would have been forced to take Wolf inside, but for meeting the teacher she simply didn't feel strong enough today. Although she'd believed Sully that the two of them didn't have a relationship, there was still something about Catherine that made him accept having her around whilst she herself wasn't welcome.

However, thanks to Daniel she was able to avoid any confrontation. Opening the door to the backseat in order to let Wolf out, she turned to Sully's friend, requesting, "Would you mind bringing Wolf back to the house tonight?"

Daniel agreed, "Sure." He didn't need an explanation; he had seen the blonde vanishing inside of the building. It wasn't difficult to guess that this must be the 'old friend' Michaela had referred to earlier. If Sully was actually stupid enough to favor any other woman above the doctor, then his brain didn't work properly for sure. It was time that someone was talking turkey to Sully, and he was just the right man to do so.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Hi," Daniel said as the entrance to Sully's apartment was opened by the women he had seen entering the house before him. "I'm Daniel, Sully's friend from New York." Holding out his hand, he waited for her to reveal her identity.

Catherine didn't doubt his connection to Sully when she saw Wolf at the stranger's side. Shaking the offered hand she introduced herself, "I'm Catherine." Blushing under his scrutinizing gaze she gestured towards the living room, "Come on in."

Sully, sitting in his wheelchair, was impatiently leafing through a few documents that lay in a folder on the table before him. Silently fuming he skimmed the content, not even looking up when his best friend entered the room. All he had wanted to do this morning was talk to Michaela, but now he had to deal with a stupid accident report and the fact that Michaela had gotten another wrong impression.

"Ya got a pen or somethin' like that?" he asked, looking up at Catherine who had resumed her position next to him.

"Sure." She eagerly opened her briefcase so as to give him one. Although the anger in his eyes made her feel uncomfortable, she still searched for a way to stall for time, being fully aware of the fact that she had just used the last excuse to come over to him. Her hope for him having softened over night so she could apologize and explain herself seemed silly now, and thus she rather kept her suggestion to buy bagels for breakfast to herself. Like so many months ago she knew that all future attempts to win him back would be futile, and this time for good.

Daniel, leaning with his arms crossed before his chest against the frame of the bedroom door, had silently observed the interaction between Sully and Catherine, who, he acknowledged, was looking great.

"Well, well," he said, once the door had closed behind her after she left. "So she is the _old friend_ Michaela mentioned? The only _friend_ that is allowed to be around ya?"

Both, the sarcastic tone and the emphasized words weren't lost on Sully. He didn't have the time yet to digest the situation, and feeling frustrated he snapped, "That's none of your business!"

Daniel, however, wasn't discouraged in the least but continued, "That reminds me: I'd really like to know how ya define the word _friend_."

"What the hell are ya talking about?" Sully huffed, not really interested in an answer. He wanted to be alone; he needed to think. Michaela hadn't made one single step in the direction of his apartment; she'd climbed into her car without looking back and left. Yet he needed her to know that Catherine had only stopped by for him to sign those darn papers. Since Michaela was on her way to the hospital at the moment, she wouldn't take his call, and he feared she might never talk to him at all. With Daniel being here, this could easily happen for she didn't have to come back to take Wolf home. Daniel would do that.

This thought, however, reminded Sully that his friend was supposed to be in California. "What are ya doing here anyway?" he said in an accusing tone, glaring, "Did Michaela tell ya? She had no right…" His voice trailed off as Daniel loosened his crossed arms and strode towards him, gripping the armrests of the wheelchair.

Sully slid back on his seat as far as he could yet he wasn't able to escape Daniel's glower. Although Daniel was speaking in a low tone, his anger was palpable when he at last gave Sully a piece of his mind, "Well, maybe she and me have a different understanding of the word _friend_ than you. Maybe she thinks, like I do, that _friends_ should be there for each other, even the more so when one of them is in trouble. And maybe, but really just maybe, she thought I would still wanna know despite your order not to tell me." Daniel's eyes never left Sully's face as he straightened again, continuing, "And 'course she was right."

Squirming under his friend's intense gaze, Sully eventually looked away. He didn't respond though for if he was honest, he had to admit that deep down, he was glad to have Daniel here.

Daniel knew Sully long enough to not press further for it wouldn't help matters but rather do the contrary, and thus he simply waited. Bit by bit, the atmosphere in the room eased, and Wolf, who had sat tensed up next to the wheelchair till now, relaxed, strolling into the bedroom to lay down on the soft rug.

Exhaling sharply, Sully ran both his hands through his hair before he began to explain, "I knew that Cloud Dancing and you would come once ya learned what happened, but I didn't want for both of ya to lose your job. As far as Michaela is concerned… I know what too much stress can do to her. She gets really scarin' fever attacks, and apart from that, she shouldn't have to take care of me. It should be the other way around. I'm the man. It's my responsibility… What?"

Sully fell silent as his friend whispered, "Oh my."

Hearing all the arguments, Daniel finally understood. As long as he could think back, Sully had wanted a family - in the traditional, old-fashioned way where the husband was the provider. With Abigail he had met a woman who wanted this kind of life, too; she was used to people around her reading her every wish from her eyes. Sully had loved to do the same, because it had made him feel needed. When Abigail died, he had lost not only the woman he loved but the opportunity to feel useful as well.

Considering how to say what had to be said, Daniel scratched himself behind his ear.

"Michaela is not Abby, Sully," he eventually attempted to reason, "I thought you'd figured that out by... Oh darn," he suddenly stopped, taking a closer look at the apartment. "Is it that why ya don't wanna walk again? So ya can live at a place Abby would have liked? To be close to her again?"

"'Couse not; that's crazy!" Sully exclaimed. "I love Michaela; I even wanted to ask her to marry me that evenin'! We'd be engaged by now if the accident hadn't happened!"

Yet Daniel, although not a trained psychologist, was now able to name Sully's problem. Pulling a chair to him, he sat down, the back before him so he could rest his lower arms on it. Gazing at Sully he at last said, "Other people run from their decisions, and you just don't wanna approach them. That's why ya cling to that chair. That's why ya push Michaela away, and you know as much as I do that she's the best thing that ever happened to you. So, what do ya wanna do about that? I only hope it ain't too late."

"What do ya mean?" Sully asked, the blood draining from his face.

"Exactly what I said," Daniel replied, frowning worriedly. "I've seen the look in Michaela's eyes when she saw your_ friend_ entering the house. It might have been the last straw."

xxx

The first thing Michaela noticed as she returned home from work that afternoon was Sully's van standing in the yard, which meant Daniel was here. Yet as thankful as she was for his presence, she wasn't sure that she wanted to have his company right now. It had been another challenging day at the hospital, with one of her colleagues lying down with the flu and Dr. Stone being on vacation. Though no one really missed the latter for he was a constant pain, it still meant they had to take care of his patients in addition to their owns, which began to take its toll on her. Actually, she had looked forward to stretching out on her bed, trying to relax. She had even considered taking a nap. Sighing, she acknowledged that she might have to give up on this plan.

However, the steep wrinkle between her eyebrows vanished as she saw Wolf bursting through his dog door, running towards the garage. She knew he couldn't wait for her to get out of the car so he could properly welcome her, which included a lot of jumping, tail wagging, and in the end he would stand on his hind legs, place his front paws onto her shoulders and lick her face. No matter how exhausted she was, he always cheered her up, and he didn't disappoint her today either. Yet there was still something different. As the two of them were strolling towards the house, Michaela tried to figure out what it was until she at last realized that Wolf was a lot more exuberant than usually. Once she entered the house, she knew why: Sully sat in his wheelchair in the middle of the living room, waiting for her.

Totally caught off guard, she needed a moment before she was able to move again. At last closing the door after Wolf had run out so as to play with Daniel who waited for him in the yard, she still contemplated what to say when Sully took the initiative, asking quietly, "Can I talk to ya?"

There was an almost imperceptible pause before Michaela agreed, "Of course."

She took her time though to put her coat onto the peg next to the door because she hadn't regained her equilibrium yet. The unexpected sight of him in her room had sped up her pulse, and she was certain that the heightened color on her cheeks betrayed the effect he still had on her. Yet she had decided that not feelings would dictate her life anymore but reason again. Thus she needed to be composed when she listened to him, whatever it was he wanted her to know. As she eventually turned around, she felt prepared.

Sully's eyes never left Michaela's figure until she sat on the chair across from him, and he could tell that she was tensed up. So was he, but he knew without doubt that it would be a mistake to wait any longer. All through the day, he had arranged the words he wanted to say in his head for he knew if he said the wrong ones, he might not get another chance to explain himself.

Yet now that she silently waited for him to begin, he grew insecure. He'd expected to read either anger or resignation in her expression, but he saw an odd mix of vulnerability and determination instead. All the arguments he'd gathered were useless now, and they wouldn't have worked, as he suddenly realized, anyway. He had overstepped the line she had asked him to be careful about - from the moment on when he, despite her protest, held on to his decision that caring for him was too much for her.

Michaela sensed the change in Sully. When the hidden nervousness he initially radiated was turning into open anxiety, she couldn't help herself. Fearing the emotional stress was too much for him, she bent forward, touching his hand. "Are you alright?" she asked worriedly, searching for his eyes.

This gesture made Sully forget all his intentions about weighing his words before he said them out loud for she'd just shown that, in spite of all the things that had happened lately, she still loved him. Holding her gaze he grasped her hands, and his tone was urgent when he said, willing her to believe him, "I don't want ya to leave. I wanna be with you; I need to be with you. I will love you all my days."

Startled by the intensity of his words, Michaela breathed anxiously, "Sully…"

Yet he was on a roll now and posed, without thinking twice, the question that had been on his mind already weeks ago, "Will ya marry me?"

It took Michaela only a beat before she replied, "I can't."

"Why not?" Sully was puzzled, and for a short moment a picture of David appeared before his eyes. Was he back? Michaela's response set him straight though.

In a strangely calm voice she said, "You don't respect me."

"'Cause I do!" he instantly insisted, his temper rising with the feeling of being misjudged.

"No, you don't." Wriggling her hands out of his, Michaela leaned against the back of her chair, allowing her eyelids to droop for a minute. Sully proposing to her should be one of the most exciting moments in her life, but she didn't feel happy. She was only tired.

Eventually opening her eyes again, she saw that he tried to keep his emotion under control, waiting for her explanation. And so she gave it. "You never listened to me, no matter whether I talked as the woman who loves you or if I gave you my professional opinion."

Seeing that he wanted to counter again, she anticipated him, "I'll explain what I mean - and I won't go on about the question whether you have any idea how much it hurts when your help is rejected but those of others is welcome… Anyway, as a doctor, I told you that you would need physiotherapy. Have you called any number of the list of physiotherapists I gave you?"

When Sully didn't reply but averted his eyes, she nodded, "I thought so. Do you have an appointment with Dr. Lindsay by now?"

Again, she didn't gain a response, so she continued, "Just imagine it would be the other way around… Let's say, I wanted to carve something, and you'd advised me to take a certain kind of wood and a special knife - because you want to help me doing it right. But I wouldn't listen, although I know that you are the one with the experience. What would you think? That I have the right to make my own mistakes?"

When there was still no reaction from Sully, she resigned, "Maybe that was the wrong example, but that's how I feel: no matter what I suggested to you, you didn't listen which shows me that my opinion isn't important to you. That you don't respect me."

As she prepared herself to straighten to her feet, Sully finally spoke, "I guess I've made a lot mistakes lately."

Hearing his voice cracking with emotion, Michaela sank back onto her seat. Drawing hope from her willingness to listen to him, Sully took her hands in his as he had done earlier. Locking their eyes he put all the intensity he could muster in his gaze and words as he said, "We love each other. Please, don't throw that away."

Despite her will not to get carried away by her feelings, Michaela softened. Freeing one of her hands she reached out so as to tenderly run her fingertips from his temple down to his jaw. "Yes, we love each other," she agreed, "but for living together it takes much more, for it is a constant giving and taking. It doesn't work when one party keeps refusing the other one's offers. You have to be equal partners, and that's not what we are, Sully. We are only…"

At this moment her cell phone rang, distracting her from a deep sadness that suddenly threatened to overwhelm her.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"What's wrong with him?" asked Hank, pushing a few long strands of his hair out of his face, tucking it behind his ear.

It needed more than a light push to throw Hank, but since Myra was back with the child from St. Louis, he grew more and more nervous. It wasn't only about the boy that refused to speak, better said to communicate at all, it was the way Myra had changed. His former rather shy wife had transformed into a lioness that was protecting her cub, yet this was not about baby Samantha but her late sister's son.

Impatiently waiting for her reply, Hank looked at Michaela who had just left the room where she'd examined the boy.

"Let's sit down," Michaela suggested, gently touching his upper arm.

"I don't wanna sit," Hank retorted irritated, his volume rising a notch.

Smiling up at him in a disarming way, Michaela raised one eyebrow. "I do."

Hank let out a snort in response, yet his grin indicated that he had gotten her point. "Alright," he muttered under his breath, leading the way to the kitchen.

"So, what's wrong with him?" he repeated his question as they had taken their seats across from each other at the table.

"Can you help him?" Myra, who had unbeknownst to them entered the small room as well, asked. Her voice was full of trust and hope after she had seen how Zack had began listening and even replying, if only with single words, when Dr. Mike talked to him.

Michaela sighed. "I'm not a psychiatrist, but I know an excellent one and will ask her to examine Zack."

"He ain't normal?" Hank interrupted her, sounding as if he had suspected as much.

"'Course he is," Myra shot back. "He's gone through a terrible shock. The last he knew was that the family was driving in the car, and when he woke up he was in a hospital, all alone and never saw my sister and her husband again. He's five years old, for heaven's sake!"

Michaela tiredly rubbed her brow. She had hoped that Myra had told Hank the truth once she arrived with Zack; with every minute she waited longer it would become more difficult. To herself, the resemblance between mother and son was obvious, and it was only a matter of time until Hank noticed as well.

Michaela wished this was only about a shock the child had to deal with. Yet she had observed the little boy for some minutes and then tried to attract his attention, which had proved to be a difficult task. She knew though that she wasn't the person to find the right therapy because she only knew the basics about autism, and that she'd just seen a case of it she was sure about.

However, Hank and Myra needed some instructions immediately and thus she said diplomatically, "I'm certain that the terrible shock aggravated Zack's condition considerably. The best we can do is make him feel safe." She turned towards Myra, "Have you seen his room back there in St. Louis?"

Gaining an insecure nod in response, Michaela continued, "Have you brought all his things?"

"Yeah, I packed a few cardboard boxes. They are still in the garage."

Myra still didn't know where these questions were to lead whilst Hank simply stared at Michaela, waiting for her to get to the point. And she did him the favor, explaining, "It is vital for Zack to feel safe, having familiar things around him. This way he feels he has control over what happens, and it allows him to stay calm. It will be a great help for him when you give him a schedule that repeats itself every day. Don't try to make him do things he doesn't want to do, unless they are necessary like washing himself or eating. If you agree, I will make an appointment with Dr. Lindsay for you; I'm sure she can tell you a lot more about Zack's condition and what to do about it."

Seeing the couple wasn't happy about what she'd just told them, Michaela glanced from Myra, who still stood in the middle of the room, to Hank. It was obvious that the news were much harder for him to take, and thus Michaela turned to him. He sat hunched over the table, his forearms lying on its top. Touching his clenched hands, Michaela said softly, "But there is good news about his physical injuries. The wound from the spleen surgery is healing nicely, and I'm positive that the fracture of his right arm will do so as well."

xxx

When Michaela pulled into the yard two hours after she'd left, Sully's van truck still stood there. Only now did she realize that she had secretly hoped that it would be gone for she was too tired for having another discussion. Her hope to manage to get upstairs to her room without the men noticing her was dashed though when she saw Wolf rushing out of the house to welcome her.

However, she was still determined to avoid any argument for she knew she was in a state of exhaustion where she might say things she would regret later. That was why she didn't enter the kitchen but remained on the threshold when she told them she would lie down for the night.

"Shouldn't ya eat before ya turn in?" Sully asked in a strange tone. He sat in his wheelchair that seemed to be stuck between the kitchen counter and the table that was already set for three. Scrutinizing her face, he held something clutched in his right hand, but Michaela didn't notice.

"Thank you for the offer," she replied somewhat coolly, already feeling sick from the smell of the cooked meal. She knew she wouldn't be able to swallow one single bite. "I already ate with Myra and Hank," she excused herself, astonished that the lie passed her lips so easily.

When she turned in order to leave, Sully's voice stopped her. "Found somethin'", he said, lifting his hand.

As Michaela looked back at him, he slowly loosened his fingers until he revealed a small medicine bottle. The label read FOLIC ACID, and of course Michaela instantly recognized it. She had bought the pills on her way home from Charlotte the other night, and left them on the kitchen counter, assuming she was the only one using the room for a while so no one would see them and draw conclusions.

Whilst Daniel, who was sitting at the end of the table, looked puzzled, Michaela prepared herself for what was coming. Squaring her shoulders, she didn't avert her eyes from Sully but waited for him to go on.

"Abby needed them when she was pregnant," he at last said, his voice strained.

For some reason, Sully mentioning his late wife pushed Michaela over the edge. "I'm not Abigail," she huffed irritably, "I'm only tired. I hope you don't mind when I'll go upstairs and lie down."

As she pivoted, Sully stopped her again, "Ya didn't answer my question," he stated quietly, seemingly unaffected by her attack.

"Because you didn't ask one," Michaela shot back, not halting in her tracks.

"Are ya pregnant?" Sully didn't give up.

Turning around, Michaela resumed her place on the threshold. She was so upset that she could barely breathe when she set him straight, glaring, "Nothing about my condition is your business. Take finally care of yourself; then you'll have enough to do! And now excuse me, I desperately need some sleep!"

As sudden as her outburst had started, as quickly it was over. Michaela knew that yelling at Sully didn't solve anything, but at least she felt a bit better now. Only on her way up the stairs did she notice that her cheeks were wet with tears. Annoyed with herself, she wiped them away, hoping that they had only started flowing after she'd turned her back to the men.

In the kitchen, Sully had moved his wheelchair so he could look at his friend. "She was sick this morning," Daniel informed him, "claiming she ate something wrong last night."

Sully nodded thoughtfully, "She's tired all the time, and I've never before seen her losing her temper so quickly. It's been the same with Abby when she was expectin'."

Daniel let out an exasperated sigh, "How'd ya like it if Michaela compared ya to that David guy all the time?"

Yet it was as if Sully didn't hear him. Slowly the truth sank in. He would be a father before the year was over. If he hadn't already sat, he would have needed a chair for he suddenly felt strangely weak. This state lasted only a moment though, and then a never known stream of energy flooded through his body.

"Alright," he at last said, re-directing his gaze at Daniel, "I can't stay here 'cause here's not enough room for me to move around in that darn wheelchair, but I don't want Michaela to be alone when she's at home. Could ya take care of her as long as you're in town?"

"Sure," Daniel agreed. "But what about you? Michaela's right; ya should…"

"I know," Sully cut him off. "It's too late to make any calls today; I'll start workin' my way down the list of numbers she gave me first thing in the mornin'."

xxx

That night, the sound of her cell phone ringing woke Michaela long before dawn. It was Myra who was on the verge of losing it because Zack hadn't simply cried but thrown fits since he'd been put to bed and only fell asleep for minutes out of exhaustion in between. Michaela instantly promised to come, knowing that nothing but a sedative shot would help to give the boy and his family some peace.

Of course she knew that this could not be a long-term solution, and thus she put all her power of convincing in her pleading with Sam Lindsay's assistant in the morning so as to get an appointment with the psychiatrist still on the very same day. Fortunately, she succeeded.

On the first session, the adults agreed that Michaela would stay at the hotel until Zack had at least one quiet night. So as to help giving the little boy a sense of normality again, Myra would show him all the things she had brought from his home in St. Louis so he could decide which ones he wanted to keep. In the mornings, Zack would visit an institution that could take care of his special needs.

However, due to these arrangements, Michaela didn't sleep in her own apartment but in the Gold Nugget for the following days. Actually, this suited her just fine. With Daniel in town, she never knew when Sully would appear at the house, but she wasn't ready to discuss with him again. Too many things were still to contemplate, and there were a few topics she didn't even want to think about. Yet all that didn't mean that she neglected Wolf. By visiting him and taking him for walks, she attempted to keep a sense of normality, trying this way to avoid upsetting the dog.

As far as Sully was concerned, he had chosen and already seen one of the physiotherapists from Michaela's list who offered not only the usual therapy but special swimming sessions in one of the town's pools that was provided with water from a hot spring, too. Sully even listened to Daniel who suggested giving Michaela a break and staying away from the house for at least an entire day.

Yet then he couldn't wait any longer. He hadn't seen her for more than twenty-four hours, which had never happened since she'd moved in with him. He not only missed her; he also needed some answers. The most important to him was the one to the question why she didn't want to marry him although she was pregnant. When she'd rejected his proposal, he could follow her reasoning and thought it understandable, but not anymore. Not with the knowledge that a baby was on the way.

For a day in April, the weather was lousy, and an especially unpleasant cold wind sneaked under every layer of clothes Sully wore. Sitting in his wheelchair right before the porch, he watched how Michael threw sticks for Wolf to bring them back to her. It was obvious that his dog enjoyed the game but Michaela was rather tense. Apart from a "Hello" she hadn't said anything yet, but Sully was determined to make her speak.

He chose a moment when she was waiting for Wolf to return to her with the stick. "Will ya ever talk to me again?" he asked quietly.

She stood close enough to understand him, and Sully heard her exhale before she eventually said, "I'm tired, Sully. I'm tired of fighting, of always having to defend myself. I know you meant well and didn't want to burden me. But when I told you it wasn't up to you to make my decisions, you still didn't listen. You pushed me away."

"I know," he hastily chimed in, "and I apologize."

Yet Michaela continued as if he hadn't interrupted her. "And I just can't help myself but wonder why Catherine was always welcome."

Momentarily at a loss for words, Sully gripped the armrests of his wheelchair, his knuckles turning white. Back then, his argument of helping Catherine to get over her feelings of guilt had made sense, but it seemed pointless now. How could he ever explain that to Michaela, now that he barely understood it for himself anymore?

"I'm sorry," he tried at last, "But ya know that she was never more to me than just a friend."

Michaela didn't react to this statement but turned back to Wolf who had brought her the stick to throw it again. As she did so, she considered for a split second to follow the bundle of fur, yet she didn't want Sully to think that she ran away. She never did that, and thus she stayed where she was.

It was Sully though who resumed the conversation. "Can we talk about the baby?" he asked. His tone indicated that he wouldn't give up on this theme, which instantly woke Michaela's stubborn streak.

Dr. Bernard had affirmed her being pregnant in the morning, and although she had known it before, it was real only now. She still hadn't comprehended all the consequences, and before she was ready to discuss any of them with Sully, she needed to come to terms with them for herself first.

"No," she simply said. As she turned back to him, her eyes dared him to counter her.

Although Sully should have been warned by her facial expression, he pressed, "Why not? It affects me as much as it does you."

"No, it doesn't," Michaela glowered at him. "It's me who has to go through the morning sickness and who's tired all the time. It's my body that will change, not yours."

"Yeah," Sully acknowledged. The more upset Michaela became, the calmer he grew. Pushing the wheels of his chair, he rolled towards her, only stopping directly before her. He knew he was in a bad position to argue, and not only because he had to look up at her from his sitting position. He still said it though, "But in the end it'll be _our_ child."

This was one of the facts Michaela hadn't dared to think about yet, and his speaking it out loud it stopped her from confronting him with the accusation that he didn't even want a child. It was clear now that he had dropped the idea. She was positive that he did so the moment he learned that she was pregnant. As much as she fancied the idea that this was only about her, she still acknowledged that he was right.

The anger she'd felt minutes before faded as quickly as it had come. She knew that Sully still waited for her response but she needed to collect her thoughts first.

After throwing the stick for Wolf again, she went to the porch stair, sitting down so she was on eye level with Sully who had been following her.

Rubbing her jeans-clad knees with her palms so as to warm herself a bit, she eventually looked at him. "I think," she began hesitantly, averting her eyes again, growing more confident though whilst speaking, "that dealing with the consequences of your accident was the acid test for our relationship. And let's face it, Sully, we didn't pass."

She jumped when he suddenly stilled her hands, covering them with his palms that were miraculously warm. "How 'bout we rather call it a bad rehearsal? You know what they say: it makes a great opening night."

Yet Michaela didn't appreciate his attempt to lighten the atmosphere for it gave her the impression he didn't take her serious. Pulling out her hands from beneath his, she crossed her arms and pressed them against her chest. "Well," she said, "this is real life, not a play. I will be responsible for someone else soon, someone who will depend on me. I don't want to take any risk."

With that she straightened to her feet and went back to playing with Wolf who had patiently waited for her to return to him. For a second, Sully wondered whether he should learn from his four-legged friend.

Neither Sully nor Michaela had any way of knowing that the events of the following day would throw their world into a spin again.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Michaela had never particularly liked late morning shifts because she couldn't do much before she went to work, and afterwards all she did was sleep. Now, however, she appreciated that she had enough time to deal with her morning sickness before she had to begin with her job at 11 a.m. Fortunately, the walls at the hotel were insulated and didn't let pass any sound so no one had heard her in her bathroom yet. She was positive about that because Hank hadn't teased her so far, and there was no doubt that he would start doing so as soon as he'd found out.

Actually, thinking about that had alerted her to one of her problems she'd managed to dismiss from her mind till now: the question where she would live when Sully was able to move back to the house. But once it came up, she couldn't stop mulling this thought over. She pushed it aside though as the hospital came into view when she drove to work the next day because it was one of her principles to strictly keep her personal life separate from her professional. If she made mistakes as a doctor, other people would suffer because of her, and she wouldn't allow that.

For some reason she didn't feel like driving into the underground parking garage today, and thus she rather pulled into an empty space on the parking lot in front of the building. As she climbed out of her Toyota, she realized why she wanted to avoid the basement: for the first time in days the sun was shining.

After taking her medical bag from the passenger seat, she straightened and held her face into the sun for a moment. She couldn't savor the warm beams for long though because a very young voice squealed, "Doctor Mike!"

Turning in the direction from where the call came, she saw an eight-year-old boy running towards her, arms outstretched. His big brown eyes were shining with joy when he reached her. Throwing his arms around her waist, he told her excitedly, "Ya were right, I can play baseball again! My head is just fine and my arm, too, and I can play again. Mom said…"

"… that you should let go of Dr. Mike, Anthony," a tall woman with skin as dark as chocolate just like her son's, continued the line of the boy, chuckling indulgently. "I'm sure that her next patient is already waitin' inside."

"No need to worry, Mrs. Wayland," Michaela assured, bending down to the boy who had let go of her. Ruffling the black hair with her free hand, she lovingly advised, "Always remember to wear your helmet, Anthony. Will you promise me that?"

"I will," replied the boy, nodding seriously, "'cause ya don't wanna see me here in the hospital again."

"That's right," Michaela laughed, straightening her back.

The boy's mother took the clue and grasped her son's hand. "Thanks for everythin' ya've done for us, Dr. Quinn."

"You are most welcome, Mrs. Wayland," Michaela retorted.

As the two of them strolled away, she turned in order to lock her car. Yet another voice distracted her from her task. "Are ya a doctor?" a dark, male voice asked.

Although this was a normal question, it instantly unsettled Michaela. However, she still replied, "Yes, I am."

Whilst speaking, she shifted so as to look at the man who had spoken to her yet as she at last faced him she froze. Her gut feeling had been right. The muzzle of a gun was directed at her chest.

xxx

Sully felt as if a weight was lifted from his shoulders. He couldn't really tell anymore what he had feared would happen when he saw a psychiatrist. The last hour, however, was nothing what he'd expected. Dr. Lindsay had neither treated him as if he was mentally retarded nor asked question he didn't want to answer. They simply had a conversation about his work at the Garden of Gods, what he loved about carving and how he had met Cloud Dancing and Snow Bird. Although he didn't know how this would help him walk again, he had made a second appointment for the next day.

Sitting in his wheelchair next to the main entrance, enjoying the fresh air that held a hint of warmth, he was waiting for Daniel who'd told him he would have a coffee at the canteen whilst he would have his session. Obviously his charming friend had found someone to talk to and forgot watching the time.

However, Sully didn't mind. Relaxing, he enjoyed the soft breeze and watched how people got out of their cars or climbed back in, driving away. He even thought he heard a blackbird singing when suddenly sirens of several police cars that raced along the street drowned the sound out. Finding back to reality, he straightened in his wheelchair. Growing a tad impatient, he peered through the window next to him, hoping to spot his friend. Yet then he heard a boy's voice calling Michaela's name. Jerking around, Sully craned his neck, trying to spot her. He wanted to tell her about his first session, showing her that he had taken her advice at last.

As he finally detected her standing together with a little boy and a woman around a hundred yards away, she was just throwing back her head, laughing heartily. Deciding he would roll to her, he quickly looked through the window again, but Daniel still wasn't there. Thus he pivoted, yet the scene his eyes were meeting now had changed considerably. The African-American woman and her little son were gone but a man, whose jacket hang loose over his shoulders so his arms were hidden, had joined Michaela. Sully knew Michaela well enough to see that something was wrong; the more so when the man stepped even closer to her, invading her comfort zone before he slightly pushed her in the direction of the emergency room that had its entrance on the right from the main one.

Alarmed, Sully called her name as loud as he could, but Michaela didn't halt in her tracks. He was sure though that she had heard him because she had turned her had a fraction, as if she wanted to look where he was. Yet she didn't finish the move but sped up on her way towards the building.

Growing more worried by the minute, he pushed the wheels of his wheelchair as hard as possible, trying to reach her. She was, however, soon out of his sight for the cars on the parking lot obstructed his view on her. His heart was drumming against his ribs as he at last reached the glass doors. Michaela was nowhere to be seen and thus he entered the emergency room. He didn't make it far into it though, because a nurse held him back, "Can I help you, Sir?" the middle-aged woman asked.

"Where's Dr. Quinn?" he replied, looking around frantically.

Somewhat taken aback by the strange behavior of the young man, the nurse retorted, "She's busy. Just came in with a patient. And if you don't need a doctor, I suggest you rather leave."

Unaffected by the now off-putting tone, Sully insisted, "I need to talk to her. Where is she?" Venturing deeper into the waiting area, he continued searching yet his wheelchair was abruptly stopped.

The nurse had gripped his right armrest and bending down she looked him straight in the eye as she demanded, "I only ask you this once to leave. The next time I will call the security to escorts you out of here."

Sully, close to panicking by now for he hadn't spotted Michaela yet, only had heard one word. As if waking up, he nodded. "Security sounds good."

Realizing that the woman before him still didn't understand, he explained, "There's somethin' wrong. I saw her with that guy in the parking lot. He forced her to go with her."

Straightening her back, the nurse looked down at him. "Actually, she came in with two men," she said slowly, realizing that something had bothered her when she had seen them. "And she said she didn't need assistance, which is highly uncommon." Being trained to think quickly, she decided, "Wait here. I'll see whether I can talk to her. If not, we'll call the security."

xxx

A drop of sweat slowly ran down Brent Currier's temple. Nervously watching the doctor work on Huston, he still wondered how a simple little robbery could have gone so wrong. Why couldn't this stupid Vietnamese just give them what he had in his till? The little money sure wasn't worth protecting it with his life. But it was his stubborn brother's fault, too. If he'd listen, then they wouldn't have had a gun with them, and no one would have died or being wounded so badly that he needed a doc. Fortunately they had at least been faster than the cops. They had no clue yet who they were and where. If it was for him, it would stay that way.

No one was suspicious yet for he had done everything right: he'd left Huston in the car when he looked out the emergency room. As soon as he'd realized he couldn't just take his brother in and force a doc to treat him without drawing attention to them, he'd taken one of the wheelchairs that stood close to the entrance, went out with it, put Huston in and then he'd been lucky enough to hear that kid addressing a doc in the parking lot. It'd been a child's play for him to make her go with him; feeling a gun against your ribs was always convincing. And once she was done with Huston, he would use her as their shield to get out of here. He'd take her with them until they'd left town. Then he wouldn't need her anymore. It didn't really make a difference if the cops looked for them for one murder or two.

However, she worked too slowly for his liking and thus he hissed through clenched teeth, "Can't ya speed up a bit?"

Once she'd seen the man in the wheelchair, covered in blood, Michaela's doctor instinct was strong enough to overrule the terror she felt. As long as she worked, she was able to forget that a gun was directed at her, and she had no doubt that the man who had taken her hostage would use it. Yet this wasn't the only thing she feared.

Although she'd been lucky enough to find an empty bay right away and closed the curtains immediately, she knew that they'd still been seen on their way. It was only a question of time that she would be asked again if she wanted assistance for it was highly uncommon that a doctor worked without a nurse.

As if her thoughts had been heard, her name was called from right in front of the curtain, "Dr. Quinn?"

So as to warn her to not make any mistake, the gun was pressed against the back of her head. Michaela knew she needed to react quickly, and her mind was racing with searching for the words that would be interpreted right from the nurse but not from the criminal next to her. "I'm alright, Jenny," she at last said, trying to sound casual despite the slight tremble of her voice. "I'm almost done here." Which was a straight lie. Although she'd just pulled out the bullet from a deep wound in the patient's upper shoulder near the neck, she still had to sew the incision closed. "But you could prepare a coffee for me," she added. "I'll need one when I'm done here."

The last remark sounded harmless to the kidnapper but was the nurse's clue. The two of them had talked about her stopping drinking coffee only yesterday, and Michaela hoped that Jenny would realize that something was wrong. And so she did. Michaela knew it when she heard her reply, "With milk and sugar, as usual?"

They both knew that she'd loved drinking her coffee without anything added, and thus Michaela response was meant to take away the last doubt about her being in trouble. "Milk and two spoons of sugar as always, Jenny."

The nurse had already experienced many dangerous situations in this section of the hospital and knew that her fast reaction was necessary so that no one would get harmed. First she needed to reassure Dr. Quinn that she had gotten her message. "I'll take care of things," she said, not gaining any reply again though. Worried, she made a beeline for the next phone.

Inside of the small bay the tension rose. Although the walls that cut her off from the rest of the world were made of fabric, to Michaela it seemed they were of concrete. Her patient, although being conscious all the time, hadn't said one single word yet. She had assumed he was occupied with keeping the pain under control and trying to stay awake, but it became obvious now that she'd underestimated him.

As she bent down to close the wound, she felt his gaze full of mistrust on her. Biting her lower lip she told herself to concentrate and stay calm. Calm and quiet. Normally, she would have tried to talk the men into giving up, but this time she wouldn't. She wasn't able to predict their reaction, and she couldn't risk that something happened to her. She was pregnant and would do anything for her child to live.

Huston Currier watched the doctor through narrowed eyes. Since she had given him an anesthetic shot to numb the area where the bullet had hit him, he could direct his attention away from keeping himself together. He thought the dialogue he'd just heard strange, and as if to corroborate his suspicion, he noticed a hush fall over the room behind the curtains.

"They know," he informed his brother, shifting his head so as to look up at him.

Confused, Brent returned the gaze. "How? No one…"

Pointing with his chin at Michaela, Huston cut him off, "She just told them."

Brent needed a moment to digest that, but once he did, he grew furious. "Ya stupid bitch!" he growled. Still keeping his volume low, he pressed the gun against Michaela's temple, threatening, "I should shoot ya right away, but I'll wait till ya are done here."

Feeling the hot breath hitting her cheek, Michaela needed to fight down a wave of nausea. _Not now_, she pleaded with herself, _not now_!

Yet the threat did something else to her: her survival instinct kicked in, making her see the situation crystal-clear. Coolly, she pointed out, "You will still need me to get out of here."

Whilst Brent only huffed, Huston knew she was right. She was their lever for freedom. That didn't mean though he would allow her to think she had the control here. "Shut up and rather hurry. And keep in mind: we are the ones with the gun, so we say what will happen."

xxx

Sully watched in horror how several members of a special unit, armed up to their teeth, took over. They forced everyone to leave so they would have enough room for their snipers. Yet there was no way that he would allow anyone to shoot when Michaela was in the line of fire. Desperately, he searched for a different solution, and once he thought he had it, he hoped the man in charge was somebody who would listen to him. The officer did, but only after Sully had told him that Michaela was pregnant. The other man's misfortune, his wife had just lost their baby, was Sully's luck.

It took another ten minutes, until one of the curtains was slowly pulled aside, revealing Huston sitting in a wheelchair that was pushed by Michaela. Right behind her was Brent, holding the muzzle of his gun against her temple. As the group slowly started towards the entrance, no one else in the room moved.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Michaela didn't dare to move her head for even one inch. The man she had just saved from bleeding to death had ordered the kidnapper to release the safety of the gun so he would be able to shoot without delay. Just the slightest stumbling would be enough to kill her, and this knowledge made it difficult for her to still think clearly. The adrenalin rush she had experienced was already wearing off, and right now, she was glad that she had the wheelchair before her to steady herself.

With the increasing pressure against the nape of her neck, she slowly moved forward. To her astonishment, the usually crowded emergency room was bare of any people: neither patients nor doctors or nurses were to be seen but no cops either. Whilst Michaela understood that the civilians had been gotten out of danger, the absence of policemen puzzled her. Assuming that they would spring into action outside of the building, she regained some of her strength: maybe an idea about how to get away would come to her during this short reprieve.

They had made their way half through the emergency area, when suddenly, as if from nowhere, another wheelchair appeared some yards across from them, blocking their way, and Michaela gasped when she recognized Sully sitting in it. Automatically, she halted in her tracks, and apparently her kidnapper was too surprised to immediately react as well. So it came that for a tiny moment Michaela and Sully's eyes locked. He didn't need to say one word for her to understand that he would create a situation where she would need to act quickly.

Shifting his gaze to the man behind her, Sully said, "Feelin' strong threatenin' a woman with a gun?"

"Ignore him and move on," Huston instantly advised his brother, wishing it would be him holding the gun. He'd just shoot this idiot who dared to get into their way.

Yet Brent hesitated, if only for a split second, and Sully used this advantage and continued, "Nice way to say thanks for savin' his life, threatenin' to kill her."

For some reason, these words infuriated Brent. Everything had worked just fine, despite the fact that he hadn't had much time to make a plan. And now this gimp possibly ruined it. He wouldn't allow that to happen.

Sully had calculated right: Confronted by only one man, who was, as to top it, sitting in a wheelchair, Brent Currier would believe he had the situation under control, and aim at him.

The moment he did, all hell broke loose.

Michaela, focused only on the barrel of the gun held against her head, instantly reacted, her karate training paying off once again. The minute she felt the gun leaving her skin but turning to Sully instead, she lifted her hands from the back of Huston's wheelchair, clasped them together tightly, lifted her right foot and stomped it firmly onto the man's foot behind her whilst she simultaneously swung her arms and rammed her elbow into his stomach. During the three seconds she needed for this action, the room around them suddenly filled with cops, clad in black, who shouted commands, aiming their rifles at the Currier brothers. Whilst Huston slowly lifted his hands, folding them behind his head, Brent grunted because of the unexpected punch in his stomach. The pain in his foot heightened his shock, and thus he bent forward but was still alert enough to grasp Michaela's arm as she was moving away from him. Since she continued wriggling to get out of his grip, the younger Currier brother lost his balance. In falling, he dragged Michaela with him and half buried her under his massive body. The moment they hit the floor, a deafening shot was heard, silencing everyone in the room for the fraction of a second.

The cops, used to the sound, recovered quickly though. Roughly, they pulled the man off the woman but were distracted again, this time by a scream.

"Michaela!" The moment Sully saw her lying in a puddle of blood, something inside of him changed. He forgot that he couldn't walk; he simply functioned. There was no question, he instantly needed to get to her, and with so many people around them, the only way was to use his legs. With all his might, he pushed himself from the armrests of his wheelchair, getting into an almost upright position. Hearing on of the cops yelling "We need a doc here!" Sully even managed two steps before he fell down on his knees. Disregarding the sharp pain that shot through them, he went on all four until he reached the one person he knew he couldn't lose.

As he cradled her head in his lap he realized that she was knocked out but still breathing. Gently stroking her cheeks, he whispered, "It's gonna be alright. Everythin' is gonna be alright."

Continuing his soothing words, he barely registered that finally a doctor took care of Michaela's injury because he only concentrated on her face, hoping to see her eyelids flutter or at least some color returning to her cheeks. Only when he was addressed with his name, he looked up.

"Mr. Sully." Dr. Alvarez, who had crouched down to them, sympathetically touched Sully's shoulder, "We need to move her so we can properly examine her. Of course you can come with us."

Yet Sully needed an answer first. "Will she live?" he asked, his fear audible.

"The bullet hit her lower leg, but went through smoothly," replied Michaela's boss, knowing that the man who still sat on the floor deserved the truth. "We don't know yet about the severity of the blood loss, but her life is not in danger."

A small sigh of relief escaped Sully's mouth before he worriedly furrowed his brow. "She's pregnant," he informed the physician.

Whilst hearing the men talking, Michaela attempted to surface from the blackness she had fallen in. She was certain not to be awake yet for she could swear her head was lying in Sully's lap, and he held her. That was impossible though. For weeks he had only left his wheelchair either in the bathroom or when he went to bed. There was no way that his legs would carry him, not even to sit down on the floor. Maybe he had fallen…

This thought, however, instantly alerted her enough to force her eyelids open. When she was looking straight into Sully's eyes, the previous thought still held her captured, and so her first words were to ask him whether he was hurt.

"If _I'm_ hurt?" Sully chuckled in disbelief that she still worried about him whilst she lay in his arms, suffering from a bullet wound in her leg. Before two nurses put her on a stretcher that they had placed next to her, Sully hugged her upper body to his chest. "I'm fine," he whispered in her ear. "And you will be, too," he added after softly kissing her temple.

Yet the steep wrinkle between her eyebrows indicated that she wasn't reassured. As she was lifted so as to be rolled away, her gaze remained on Sully, and when he didn't move to get up from the floor, she looked at her acquaintance at the foot of the stretcher. "Jenny, could someone please take care of Sully?" she requested in a weak voice.

"No need to worry, I'm already here," Daniel said, insecurely smiling at Michaela as he pushed the wheelchair towards his friend.

Like everyone else, Daniel had only heard gossip about a kidnapping and shooting in the ER, and since he wasn't able to find Sully, he'd assumed that he was somehow involved. Then he'd heard that Dr. Quinn had been shot, and now seeing Michaela being rolled away made him both, relieved and concerned.

"Hey, I'm down here," Sully attracted Daniel's attention to him again.

"Oh, right," Daniel shifted so he could help his friend in his wheelchair. "What was goin' on here?"

Sully told him what he knew but insisted that they follow Michaela. Daniel didn't object.

xxx

Thirty minutes later, her leg tightly wrapped in a bandage, Michaela already felt well enough for her to scowl at Dr. Alvarez who grinned in response. They were on their way to the obstetric department to make sure that the baby was fine.

"You know that it's useless to discuss. You'll spend the night here," Michaela's boss insisted, chuckling by the expression on her face. "But the good news is that you will spend it on our floor; this way you'll feel as if at home." Laughing openly now, he winked at the nurse who pushed the gurney with Michaela on it.

"Can I stay, too?" asked Sully from behind, unsettled by the prospect of having to leave her for several hours.

He sat in his wheelchair again, and although he wanted to see his physiotherapist as soon as possible to tell him about what had occurred to him, the urge to be with Michaela's was stronger.

"Sure, sure," Dr. Alvarez nodded, turning his head back so as to look at the two men who were following them. "That's no problem at all."

In fact, the doctor was thankful for Mr. Sully's request. He still waited for Dr. Quinn's shock to set in and didn't want her to be alone once it happened. Although a very dear colleague, she wasn't his only patient and very soon his break would be over, and having a nurse tend to only one patient was no option as well.

"Good," Sully smiled in relief.

"That's not necessary," Michaela instantly intervened, annoyed that they talked about her as if she wasn't present. "I will lay in bed and hopefully sleep anyway."

Yet with her boss, she'd found her match. "Doctor's order," he simply said and, wanting for her to be prepared, added, "We both know that there are still some symptoms you haven't shown yet."

He didn't have to explain more to Michaela, but Sully asked alarmed, "What symptoms? They dangerous?"

For the first time, Dr. Alvarez hesitated. After all, Mr. Sully had experienced a shock too, and his psychical condition wasn't stable either. Yet then, knowing the close relationship between the young man and his colleague, he hadn't heard about their trouble, he decided that the best medicine for the couple was to go through everything together.

"Not dangerous, as long as the pregnancy is still stable," he at last answered honestly. "It's about the post-traumatic stress. But we will know more soon," he added, knocking at the door they'd just reached, pushing it open without waiting for them to be beckoned in. "She will get room 417. I want you to take her there once she is done here." The last words were directed at the nurse who nodded her understanding whilst she pushed the gurney into the small room, responding, "I will."

Still holding the door open, Dr. Alvarez took Michaela's hand as she passed him. Squeezing it gently, he said, "Good luck, Dr. Quinn."

"Thank you," Michaela whispered when suddenly a woman in her thirties hurriedly approached them, catching everyone's attention.

"There you are," the obstetrician stated, quickly considering the men before her. She turned her eyes at Daniel after she had judged them, saying, "Sir, you sure will understand that only the father of the child is allowed to come in."

"'Course I do," Daniel immediately assured, "I'll wait here."

"Thank you," the young doctor said, taking over his position behind the wheelchair in order to take Sully with her.

Although insecure about Michaela's reaction to his presence, Sully let it happen.

Whilst the nurse stepped aside to make room for the newly arrived doctor, Michaela, laying on the examination table by now, had allowed her eyelids to droop. She hadn't listened to the conversation in the hallway; she was anxious, fearing the ultrasound would show that the hard fall onto the floor had harmed her baby.

"I'm Dr. Lindsay…" a warm voice said, and astonished Michaela opened her eyes. As she had her patient looking at her, the young woman added, "... Junior."

"Oh," Michaela smiled, "Sam's daughter?"

"That's right," Dr. Lindsay nodded, "but at the moment I'm your obstetrician." And without further ado she posed medical questions. "Did you experience any pain in your lower belly? Any bleeding?"

Whilst asking, she went to the sill, washing her hands.

"No," Michaela answered, "None of that."

Speaking, she turned her head so as to look at her physician, and only now did she notice Sully sitting next to the head of her bed.

Stunned, she was at a loss for words momentarily, but Sully didn't speak either; he simply held their eyes locked. His gaze was neither demanding, as if telling her that he had the right to be here, nor was it pleading for her permission to let him stay. It was the look of a man who didn't disguise his love and concern for her, and Michaela realized she wouldn't have the heart to send him out of the room. Blushing, she turned her head away, biting her lower lip nervously. The color on her cheeks even deepened because she felt somewhat exposed as Dr. Lindsay stripped her lower body so she could do the ultrasound scanning.

However, soon she was only concentrated on what she saw on the screen as the obstetrician slowly ran the ultrasound probe along her belly. As the doctor stopped, holding the probe in one position, Michaela saw it. Tears instantly filled her eyes, blurring her vision.

As far as Sully was concerned, he wasn't able to read the black and gray on the screen. "Somethin' wrong?" he asked anxiously as he saw Michaela silently crying.

Yet the doctor smiled at him, turning the screen so he could have a better look. Taking a pencil, she circled a spot, explaining, "Here you can see the fetus. It's of the size of one and a half inch right now. If you look very closely, you can even see the heart already beating." The tip of the pencil pointed at a spot, and although Sully didn't see the tiny movement, he swallowed hard. Only now did he fully realize that a child was growing inside of Michaela, and he was its father.

Automatically, he reached for Michaela's hand. After gently kissing it's back, he searched for her eyes, repeating the words he had said to her earlier in the emergency room, "It's gonna be alright. Everythin' is gonna be alright."

Whilst Michaela averted her eyes from him again, fully aware that nothing was solved between them, Dr. Lindsay nodded in agreement, not knowing about the couple's rift. "In fact," she told her patient, "there is no need to worry at all, although I will still check the results of your blood test. Just make sure that you get enough rest and nourishing food." Without making a pause she looked at the nurse, advising in a doctor's tone, "You can take Dr. Quinn to her room now."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Michaela had barely settled down in her bed in room 417 and asked the nurse to send Sully and Daniel in, when a demanding knock at the door was heard. Without waiting for a _Come in_, a middle-aged man entered the room, followed by a younger one.

Disregarding Sully and Daniel's presence next to Michaela's bed, the older man approached her from the other side, introducing himself in a curt tone, "Detectives Olsen and Smith. We have a few questions for you."

Whilst Michaela was too stunned to react immediately, Daniel instantly snapped, "Shouldn't ya at least ask if she's ready to answer any questions?"

Olsen only gave him a cold look. "Well, Mister, I'd rather ask you to leave now unless you've been involved in the events in the ER. This is a police investigation and…"

"What are ya implyin'?" asked Sully, beside himself with anger about the cop's attitude. "That she's planned to be threatened with a gun?"

Detective Smith silently sighed. Like always, his partner had managed to anger witnesses right from the start, and it would be up to him to pour oil on troubled waters. "We just need to know what happened from the moment on when the Currier brothers showed up at the hospital," he explained to Sully before he turned to Michaela, continuing, "Like: why did they choose you to do the operation?"

Michaela furrowed her brow, attempting to recall the scene at the parking lot. "There was only the younger man first. I think he'd heard Anthony addressing me as Dr. Mike," she at last said.

"What's his full name?" Olsen chimed in, his pencils hovering over a notepad, ready to write.

Growing suspicious, Michaela wondered, "Whose name? Anthony's? What for?"

"For our report, of course." Olsen didn't hide his indignation, "This Anthony might have been involved in the plot."

Sliding higher into a sitting position and simultaneously pushing the button that lifted the head of the bed so she could lean against it, Michaela glared at the detective. "He's an eight year old boy and I'm positive that he was just happy to see me again," she refused to give more away.

Yet Olsen insisted, "His full name, Ma'am."

Seeing the vertical wrinkle between the woman's eyebrows grow steeper, Smith knew that this path of investigation would be a dead end. Thus he stepped closer to his partner, telling him diplomatically, "It might be easier for Dr. Quinn if she told us what happened. We can ask for the details later."

Olsen gave him a short nod accompanied by a scowl and stepped back so it was Smith who continued the questioning. Directing his inquiring gaze at Michaela, the young detective said in a friendly tone, "Just tell us how Brent Currier approached you, what he said and so on."

Somewhat relaxing against her pillow, Michaela composed herself before she began to report, "I'd just said goodbye to Anthony and his mother when I heard a man asking me from behind whether I'm a doctor. I said yes and then pivoted in order to face him and ask what his problem was. I looked straight at the muzzle of a gun though."

Michaela paused as the moment of horror came back to her, and she felt a chill claiming her body, making her shake inwardly.

Not noticing her discomfort, Olsen chimed in again, asking suspiciously, "He pointed a gun at you in bright daylight and no one noticed?"

"That's enough," Sully said determinedly, reaching for the alarm button and pushing it. "You gotta go now."

His eyes had only been on Michaela, and he hadn't missed the way she clutched the cover in her hands so tightly that her knuckles became white. Apart from that her face had drained all color again and he recognized her trembling ever so slightly. He was sure that it was the shock her boss had been talking about earlier, and he wouldn't allow anyone to upset her even more.

Before one of the detectives could reprimand him, the door burst open, revealing the head nurse on the threshold. "All men out here," she commanded, her posture making clear that she wouldn't take any counter. "This is a sick bay, no interrogation room. Dr. Quinn needs to rest."

Sighing in exasperation, Olsen closed his notepad. Stuffing it into his jacket pocket he announced gruffly, "We'll be back later."

"Not today," said a new voice matter-of-factly.

"Sam…" Michaela breathed, looking relieved at the new arrival. Although having a hard time to keep her tears in check, a tiny smile crossed her face. This was the person she needed right now.

xxx

Sully had only agreed to leave for a few hours because Dr. Lindsay had asked him to do so. She'd taken him aside and explained that, in order to avoid any additional stress, it would be best for Michaela if she could go through the aftermath of the shock on her own first. This way she could allow herself to let go of the control she put on herself as soon as someone else was present. When he'd, even though hesitantly, agreed, she'd patted his shoulder suggesting he'd take a timeout as well and come to her afterwards so as to talk.

Initially, he had automatically refused, but now he was glad that he'd changed his mind. It was early evening when he left the room of the psychiatrist, feeling a different person. Not only did he finally understand why his legs had refused to cooperate after his accident, but he had also learned from John, his physiotherapist, whom he'd called before the session with Dr. Lindsay, that within the next few weeks, he should be able to walk normally again. This would demand a lot of exercises though, but of course he didn't mind. He couldn't wait to tell Michaela, wanting to show her that he was back to his old self.

As he eventually rolled along the hallway towards Michaela's room, he heard brisk steps approaching him from behind. Not paying attention to them first, he continued on his way yet when he heard his name being called, he stopped. Looking over his shoulder he recognized the head nurse who'd just caught up with him.

"Mr. Sully," she said somewhat breathlessly, "you need to make Dr. Quinn eat something. She refused to have lunch, and I guess that's not the first meal she skipped lately. It's not my place to tell her off but someone should…"

As the alarm light above one of the sickbays turned red, she gave Sully en encouraging look before she hurried to her next task.

There was no question that Sully would comply with the nurse's wish. He knew about Michaela's eating habits from the time when she moved in with him: all she needed to prepare her meals was a coffee maker and a microwave, and she only ate when she remembered that she hadn't done it for a while. If he had dealt with the consequences of his accident like an adult and listened to Michaela instead to his anger and frustration... But it was useless to dwell on things he couldn't change anymore and thus he'd rather start with taking care of Michaela right away.

Clearing his throat and straightening his back, he braced himself for whatever awaited him behind the door to her room before he knocked at it.

"Oh, thank goodness it is you," Michaela welcomed him, sitting on the bed as he entered. Without pausing she continued, "The police claims they still need my bag with my cell phone in it, and since our dear head nurse refuses to allow me to go to a stationary phone, I haven't been able yet to call the Lawson's. Could you please inform them that I need to stay here tonight? I really wonder how they will cope. Zack is far away from…"

"Hey," Sully rolled closer, reaching for her fidgeting hands on the cover, stilling them, "Myra and Hank will do fine."

Carefully pulling her hands from beneath his, Michaela glanced at him. "That's rather wishful thinking. Zack had fits every single night since he arrived…"

"Michaela," Sully interrupted her, his voice serious.

Somewhat startled by his tone, she stopped talking, looking at him.

Seeing that she would listen to him now, Sully continued, "I know ya feel responsible, for this boy is kinda your patient. But right now, ya gotta help yourself first." He waited a moment so his words could sink in, not knowing that Sam Lindsay had used the same phrase when she'd talked to Michaela earlier.

Michaela acknowledged that they were right. It was easier for her though to think of others. This way she didn't have to hear that menacing voice anymore that asked her if she was a doctor. For a moment she wished she could hide in Sully's embrace from the world, but of course that was out of the question, and not only because they weren't so close anymore.

Although she didn't reply as she sank against her pillow, Sully was sure she agreed with him. Thus he allowed his tone to get lighter as he said, "I'll make ya a deal: I'm goin' to call Hank if ya promise to eat in the meantime."

Although he gained a scowl in response, he smiled at her, pushing the wheels of his chair so he rolled backwards to the door, promising, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

And so he was. He suppressed the grin that threatened to light up his face when he saw that she'd at least eaten the vegetables and was nibbling on an apple when he returned to her room.

"Myra says hello," he reported instead, "and that ya don't have to worry. They will manage." After a short hesitation he added, "And Dr. Alvarez assured me that it's all right when I spend the night with ya."

With that, he immediately earned another glower. Michaela couldn't speak right away because she was still chewing on her apple. Yet as she'd swallowed the bite, she said dryly, "I'm in a hospital, even in the department where I work. I'm perfectly safe; there is no need for you to stay."

Sully, however, didn't budge; he was determined not to leave her with a difficult night ahead. Her repudiation, however, gave him a slight idea of how she must have felt when he continued rejecting her.

"I understand if ya wanna get even with me," he said quietly, "but…"

"That's ridiculous," Michaela didn't make a secret of her annoyance as she cut him off, "you can't compare your refusing my help and excluding me from your life with my not wanting you to spend the night in a wheelchair."

Sully didn't contradict, in the contrary. Much to Michaela's astonishment, he agreed. "'Course not," he said, guiltily looking down at his hands he'd clasped in his lap. "I know there's no excuse for the way I behaved. But," at this point he looked up at her again, "if ya let me, I'd like to explain."

Averting her eyes, Michaela sighed. How could she deny him his wish when he approached her this way? Apart from that she knew, that his wanting to talk about his feelings was a large step forward in his healing process. And last but not least, she would be distracted from her own troubled thoughts.

"Alright," she eventually responded, settling into a more comfortable position, "I'll listen."

Running his hand through his hair, Sully contemplated how to begin. One thing was for sure: if he wasn't totally honest, he'd never get a chance with Michaela again. Hoping he would find the right words, he finally began, "When I saw ya lyin' on the floor… bleedin', all I could think was that I had to get to ya. Ya were so white and still and the thought I've lost ya for good was too much to take. I needed to be with ya, but there were all those cops so I couldn't move the wheelchair. I had no choice but walk, and so I just managed the few steps that brought me to ya."

"Wait," Michaela stopped him, bending forward animatedly so she could have a better look at his face, "did I understand right that you were walking?"

Seeing the excitement in her eyes, Sully sat straighter. "Only a couple of steps and then I fell," he affirmed sheepishly. "But when Dr. Lindsay asked us to leave for a while, I dialed John and told him what happened. He said we only need to rebuild the muscles, and then I'm as good as new. I'll see him in the morning, getting some crutches which means I can get home."

Seeing Michaela's expression harden, Sully wished the last words hadn't escaped him. But now that they were out, he hurried to give her the promised explanation.

"That day when I fell," he resumed his speaking, watching her reaction, "I'd planned proposin' to ya in the evenin'. But then the accident happened and I couldn't do it."

Michaela was fidgeting with the fabric of her cover again, avoiding Sully's eyes. She had decided to let him talk before she gave him her sight of things. However, learning that he had wanted to marry her already back then made a lump grow in her throat. She was positive that she wouldn't have rejected him that evening, and for a minute she wished she could turn back time. Yet of course she knew that that was silly. They should be thankful that they had seen sides from each other during the last weeks they'd never known before. This way, the disappointment came in time for them to realize that they were not meant to be a couple. At this thought, a deep sadness overwhelmed her and tears stung her eyes.

Sully, not taking his eyes from her, noticed the tears but knew better than to try to compose her, no matter how badly he wanted to do it. He rather continued, "And then I lay in bed all the time with nothing to do but think. And I started to believe that somebody'd wanted to tell me that I had no right to be happy again, that I had no right to ask ya for anythin' 'cause I would only ruin your life, too."

Although Michaela didn't respond, Sully could tell that she listened, trying to understand. Drawing courage from that fact, he told her that he'd seen how exhausted she'd been all the time and that he hadn't wanted to be a burden for her. "I know now that I've been wrong, that I only saw things from my side," he explained, his voice hoarse. "But I ain't gonna make the same mistake twice, I promise."

Feeling his expectant gaze, Michaela finally reacted. "Sully," she said, running the fingertips of her right hand along her brow as if to wipe away an unwanted thought. "I know you mean what you say, that you believe that we can master the next problem better. I fear though that it doesn't work this way. We can't live together, always being careful to not upset the other one. We would just bottle up our emotions and one day, they will burst free for you can't pretend to be someone else all your life."

Sully knew she was close to telling him she would move out, putting not only an emotional distance between them but a spatial too, but he would do anything to not let that happen.

"Alright," he said quickly. "You are right. As I said, I've made a terrible mistake but I've learned from it. All I'm asking for is to give us another chance."

As she opened her mouth to interject him, he added, "When we lived at the house just as friends, everythin' worked fine, remember?"

Michaela had to admit that he was right. Swallowing back her contradiction, she nodded mutely.

Encouraged, Sully suggested, "How 'bout we start over at this point? Bein' friends, sharin' a house?"

This thought was very tempting, and Michaela let it sink in. She had considered buying a condo but not contacted an estate agent yet. Staying in her apartment for now would gain her the time she needed to find herself the right object. And not to forget: she wouldn't have to leave Wolf right away. Actually, she could think of some more advantages, and after a few minutes, she gazed at Sully whose eyes had never left her face. "Just friends?" she asked.

"If that's what ya want," Sully agreed.

For the first time in weeks, Michaela truly relaxed. She'd never had a better friend than Sully. It would be good to have him back.

Their renewed friendship, however, would be tested soon.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Much to Michaela's astonishment, she had slept quite well that night. If she was totally honest, she acknowledged that it might have been due to Sully's resting on a bed that had been rolled into the room next to hers. She'd felt drained after their conversation, but since it had ended with an agreement she was relaxed enough to drift off. A few hours later, she had been woken though by a man's voice asking her in a threatening tone if she was a doctor. Gasping for air she'd sat up, but Sully had quietly assured her that she was safe now. As she'd continued panting, he had reached over taking her hand, coaxing her into lying down again. As her trembling didn't cease, he he'd quietly begun telling Cheyenne tales he'd learned from a book Cloud Dancing had given him, knowing from their evenings by the fireplace that she loved to hear them.

The next time Michaela woke it was because a nurse brought in trays with their breakfast.

As far as Sully was concerned, his slumber had been light. Every time Michaela sighed or moaned, he'd lifted his head watching her intently. Only when he was sure that she was resting did he allow himself to close his eyes again. The smell of fresh toast, however, instantly revived him. He could tell though that breakfast didn't appeal to Michaela. He had barely finished that thought when she threw back her cover and hurriedly limped towards the bathroom.

As glad as Michaela had been that she didn't have to spend the night alone, as much she wished she could go through the morning sickness without witnesses. But when she returned into the room, Sully was busy with himself. He stood, already fully clad after sleeping in his underwear, next to his bed with his back towards her. Michaela's eyes widened with both, surprise and concern seeing him trying to take a step. Of course his legs were wobbly, and so his knees gave in. Forgetting that she was injured herself, she rushed towards him yet he somehow managed to get back on the bed before she reached him. Thus Michaela only had to roll his wheelchair in position for him to sit in.

"You shouldn't overdo it," she quietly advised as she watched him lowering himself onto the seat.

"Don't worry 'bout me. I won't 'cause I ain't willin' to risk a relapse," Sully responded. "Ya gotta think of yourself now."

If they would have had the opportunity to continue this conversation, they might have ended up arguing, but someone knocking at the door interrupted them. It was a nurse from the morning shift who joined them, informing Sully, "Mr. Simon is here for you."

Not waiting for his reply, she turned towards Michaela. "Dr. Alvarez insists that you only leave after lunch." When she saw that Michaela would protest, she lifted her hands as if in surrender, adding, "I'm only the messenger."

"I know," Michaela sighed. Yet then she squared her shoulders, "Well, I'll stay as long as it needs to take a look at the wound again. Then I'm off. This room should be available for a patient who needs it."

Still holding her hands lifted, the nurse shrugged, backing out of the room to make place for Daniel.

Yet Sully's friend wasn't alone. Carrying her baby girl on her hip, Myra ventured into the room behind him. "Mornin', Dr. Mike," she said shyly. "Daniel suggested that I take ya home 'cause he needs to drive with Sully to the physiotherapist."

Glancing from Hank's wife to Daniel and back, Michaela frowned. Without a doubt she knew that there was more to it, but Daniel seemed to be clueless. Myra, however, looked at her with an almost imploring expression, and thus Michaela decided to drop the subject for now.

Instead she said, "It will still take a while before I can leave. Maybe you…"

Yet Myra shook her head. "I'd rather stay." The fear that she might be sent away was obvious even for the men now.

"All right," Michaela conceded, stepping towards the young woman. Laying her arm around her shoulders, guiding her deeper into the room, she cast the men a quick look which asked them to give them some privacy.

"See ya later," Sully nodded in understanding. He didn't mind to leave now that he knew that someone would take Michaela home. The sooner he left, the sooner he could get back to the house which they would share again and start over. Full of energy, he could barely wait to begin his day.

xxx

When Daniel and Sully left, Myra accompanied them to the parking lot in order to put Samantha's car seat from the truck into the Toyota. As she at last returned, Michaela was with a colleague who examined her leg and wrapped it up again whilst giving her the strict order to walk as little as possible during the next three days.

So it came that it was two hours later when the women had the first opportunity to talk as they walked towards the exit of the hospital.

"He did what?" Michaela asked incredulously, halting in her tracks.

Standing in the middle of the foyer, they attracted some curious gazes as Michaela exclaimed, "He can't throw you out! You are his wife! And…"

"Please, Dr. Mike," Myra implored, "could we get out of here?"

"Of course," Michaela instantly caught herself, "I'm sorry."

Resuming their way she still muttered under her breath angry words though.

As it turned out, Zack had had a terrible night and with him the entire family. Irritated by the lack of sleep, Hank demanded in the morning to send the boy somewhere else. He said he didn't care where; he only wanted the child to leave. It was then that Myra told him that she wouldn't abandon Zack because he was her son.

"And he still threw you out?" Michaela couldn't believe it.

Myra, sitting behind the steering wheel by now, ready to start the Toyota, looked at Michaela who occupied the passenger seat. "That was the reason he did it," she clarified, her voice quivering. "I should've told him sooner," she continued, avoiding Michaela's gaze. "Ya've been right all the time."

"Well," Michaela sighed, "the damage is done. You'll have to find a way to make him talk to you again."

xxx

After Myra fetched her son from his special school in the afternoon, she stopped at the hotel, hoping Hank had changed his mind or would at least hear her out. Yet his partner Jake intercepted her right at the entrance before she could even put one foot over the threshold, telling her that it wasn't a good time to see Hank for he was hopelessly drunk and yelled at everyone who dared to cross his way.

That was why she had no choice but go back to Stout Drive where Dr. Mike lived, and ask for her help. Already feeling very uncomfortable that she had to disturb her again, Myra's discomfort was only heightened when she was welcomed by Sully's friend Daniel at the gate to the yard.

Yet before she could have second thoughts and turn around, something strange happened, distracting her completely from her embarrassment. Zack, who was usually extremely quiet over the day, suddenly jumped up from his backseat, bumping his head in the process. He didn't complain about the pain but pointed excitedly towards the house, calling, "Ball! Ball!"

Actually, Myra had heard him pleading for a ball every evening and already bought some of different sizes and colors, but Zack had completely disregarded them all, only to go back to begging for a ball as soon as he lay in bed for the night. Curiously gazing in the direction where his outstretched arm pointed, she only spotted Wolf, Sully's dog, on the porch. Her son's excitement, however, turned into upset when she didn't get him out of the car fast enough.

Observing the scene, Daniel reacted, opening the door for the boy from the outside. As soon as the little feet hit the ground, the five-year-old scrambled towards Wolf, falling down twice in the process, oblivious for his mother's calling to be careful.

"I'm sorry," Myra apologized, turning to Daniel. "I have no idea what's gotten into him. Wolf won't hurt him, will he?"

Daniel answered her anxious question with a gesture towards the boy and the dog. "Ain't lookin' that way," he grinned.

For Wolf, everything had gone exceptionally well that day. Michaela was at home all the time, and as to top it, his master had shown up as well. Even more important, the dog had the distinctive feeling that Sully wouldn't leave again. That was why he was as relaxed as he hadn't been in a while, and the strange car arriving on his territory didn't bother him in the least. Since his master's friend stayed quiet about it, Wolf saw no reason to spring into action either.

However, as he saw the small person running in his direction, he sensed the child's urge to be united with him. He'd been a caring dog all his life, and so he didn't mind to let have the boy his wish but took it patiently as the little one embraced him tightly, muttering, "Ball!" all the time.

Daniel, drawing his conclusions by what he saw, asked Myra quietly, "Did he have a dog at home?"

"I'm so stupid," Myra whispered, watching her son. "My sister had a Golden Retriever that died with them in the car. They bought him when he was still a pup, and my brother-in-law had said that he looked like a snowball. The name stuck, and Zack and Snowball became inseparable. Of course Zack was calling for his dog all the time. How could I've been so stupid?"

Daniel, his eyes still on the little boy, chuckled in response, "I guess ya might need a new family member."

Yet his remark didn't have the hoped for reaction but brought tears to Myra's eyes again. Silently scolding himself for his thoughtlessness, Daniel cleared his throat, "I guess we better get in."

It wasn't much later when the adults were gathered around the living room table. Resting on the couch, Michaela looked at Myra who sat on a chair across from her. Seeing Hank's wife throwing a furtive glance at the clock on the wall, Michaela assured her, "Of course you and your children will spend the night here. Right, Sully?"

As she directed her gaze to him, he nodded in agreement, "Sure. It's a big house; we'll find a place for everyone."

Thankful, Michaela smiled at him. "Actually," she said, "I might already have an idea, but for that your agreement is required."

"Shoot," Sully nodded, knowing he would fulfill her every wish.

"Well," Michaela hesitated almost imperceptibly, fully aware that her harmless sounding request was a rather big one. But she still made it, "Myra could sleep with her kids in your room upstairs."

_Every wish apart from this one_, Sully thought but didn't know how to put his refusing into words for he was busy with suppressing the pang he felt at his heart as he heard her suggestion. He'd thought that _this_ bed was as special to her as it was to him. Yet then he saw her reddened cheeks and downcast eyes and knew that she had neither forgotten anything that happened there nor really wanted for someone else to occupy this particular bed.

Anyway, Myra had nervously listened and waited for Sully's reaction. Although it didn't even take a whole second for him to open his mouth to give his opinion, she still noticed his hesitating.

"That ain't necessary," she quickly assured, "if ya have some blankets, we'll sleep here on the floor."

"That's out of the question," Michaela instantly responded, her mind already racing again. "Actually, I think that Zack should have his own room, so I'll give him mine. I can sleep here on the couch."

"Nope," Sully immediately disagreed, "that's Daniel's place. The couch is far too uncomfortable for ya."

"Are ya two done?" Daniel grinned, having followed the discussion intently. He thought it wouldn't hurt to give his friends some alone time in the now crowded house, making them talk to each other. "I know how we do it," he said matter-of-factly.

Feeling all eyes on him, he explained, "It's pretty easy: Zack sleeps in Michaela's bed, and this way Wolf can stay at his favorite place, too."

He pointed with his head towards the fireplace where the boy had fallen asleep with his head resting on the dog's back. Seeing that the others had gotten his idea, Daniel continued, "Myra could sleep in Sully's bed which is wide enough for her to have the baby with her. Whilst I stay on my beloved couch, you two," he nodded first at Michaela and then Sully, "just sleep in Sully's room upstairs."

He gazed back and forth between his friends somewhat smugly so he automatically made Sully want to protest. But Sully didn't. It wasn't only the hope in Myra's eyes that silenced him; he also needed to know Michaela's reaction to this proposal for the entire situation might become the first test of their renewed friendship.

Michaela knew, of course, that Daniel had found the perfect arrangement, and that it was up to her to keep or destroy it. Stalling for time, she avoided a direct response but looked at Sully, wondering, "What about the stairs?"

"I got crutches from John today, and Daniel will help," Sully dismissed the thought he might not be able to get to the upper floor. Yet he also recognized her question as the still lingering uncertainty about their status quo. For a moment, it was only them in the room when he added softly, his words ambiguously only to them. "Ya don't have to worry, there won't be any problems. I promise."

Not wanting for Myra to think that her staying caused any kind of discomfort, Michaela eventually conceded, tearing her eyes away from Sully, "I think Daniel has found the best solution."

As Myra sighed in relief, sinking against the back of her chair, and Daniel grinned satisfied with his playing the matchmaker, Michaela's cheeks burned in a crimson red after she glanced at Sully again who had to work hard so as to conceal the happiness his eyes were sparkling with.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Sully stood at the foot of the stairs, bracing himself for the task ahead. John had warned him not to demand too much at once from his legs, but he would do anything to climb up these steps even though it seemed to him as if there was a hundred of them. Propped up on a crutch on his right side and supported by Daniel on the left, he took in a deep breath before he said, "All right. I can do this. Let's go."

Clenching his teeth, he fought his way upwards, releasing a groan now and then. When he at last reached the top step, he was bathed in sweat but felt triumphant at the same time. He'd made it and was ready to face any other challenge. The only thing that bothered him was that he needed his friend's help to get to his room where Michaela already rested for a couple of hours. Although she'd claimed she was simply tired, he could tell that there'd been more to it. He'd known better though than to question her.

As they passed Michaela's room where Myra's son slept, he halted in his tracks asking Daniel, "Could ya take a look?"

"Sure," Daniel nodded, gave Sully his second crutch and waited until his friend stood stably on his feet. Then he went to take a peek at the boy who was obviously sound asleep, holding onto Wolf as if he'd never let him go again.

"He's fine," Daniel informed Sully as he resumed his place at his side.

Yet Sully shook his head indicating that he wanted to go on without help. Carefully watching and ready to instantly make a grab on him, Daniel accompanied his friend to the master bedroom.

As they reached the door, they glanced at each other in mute understanding. If they knocked so as to announce their arrival they would wake Michaela if she was already asleep. That was why they decided for Daniel to quietly open the door just wide enough to see whether she was still awake. She wasn't, and thus Sully, after casting Daniel another quick look in order to thank him and say good night, crept into the dark room as silently as possible. However, not making any noise proved to be a harder piece of work than expected for he could barely make out where to put his feet without hitting one of the furniture that was irregularly clattered around the room, still waiting to be restored and sold afterwards. The dim moonlight that came through the window wasn't much of a help either, but in the end Sully made it to his side of the bed. Although Michaela stirred when he lowered himself onto the mattress, she didn't wake. That happened only a few hours later.

With Michaela tossing and turning as she had done it at the hospital the previous night, Sully only dozed off now and then, but he didn't mind. He was prepared for her having another nightmare, yet as she suddenly straightened into a sitting position, gasping for air, he hadn't seen it coming.

His reaction was still quick though. Not wanting to startle her, he carefully sat up as well, gently rubbing her back. "It's alright," he said softly. "Ya are safe."

Michaela didn't reply, but her breathing gradually regulated itself. "I'm sorry," she at last muttered, her embarrassment audible, "I didn't want to wake you."

"Hey." Sully gently put his fingertips under her chin, guiding it until he could see her eyes. "We're friends, remember? Friends are there for each other, no matter what. Someone taught me that only recently."

Michaela swallowed, blinking back her tears. It would be good if she could really believe that she wouldn't have to go through the aftermath of her personal hell on her own. But maybe Sully thought her weak if she accepted his comfort, and that was the last thing she wanted. She would never allow herself to appear weak in anyone's eyes for this would make her too vulnerable. Yet then a scene from not very long ago flashed before her eyes: she remembered how it had felt to be rejected when all that she wanted was to help. However, before she could make a decision about what to do, Sully pulled her in his arms, whispering, "Ya look as if ya could use some holdin'."

She didn't resist as he lay back, pulling her with him because the sense of safety that engulfed her in his embrace was what she needed at this very moment. The steady drum of his heart beneath her ear as her head rested on his chest soothed her further, and she eventually calmed down. With that, however, her thinking set in again. The way she lay spread over Sully's upper body wasn't quite appropriate for just friends but she still remained where she was. Their bodies seemed to be shaped for each other, and it was simply comfortable to lie in his arms, and the consolation she felt by his closeness didn't hurt either.

After a while, Sully quietly offered, "Anytime ya need some holdin', just ask."

Michaela understood these words as what they were: an assurance for the future, yet comfort and kindness were too much for the fragile state of her emotions. The dam she had built to keep her pent-up feelings in check burst, and she wasn't able to stop the tears anymore. If only the last weeks would never have happened! Then she could still hope that Sully and she would once share their lives. Although he still wanted it, Michaela knew now it would never work. And as to top it all, she would have a child which he'd never wished for.

Feeling the t-shirt that he wore for the night become wet at the spot where Michaela's head rested, Sully realized that she was silently crying. He wasn't sure what to say or do, fearing he would make it worse. Yet then he remembered that being frightened for the wrong reasons had already brought him into a big enough mess, and thus he settled in acting the way he felt was right.

Stroking her hair, he softly began to rock her. "Just let it out," he encouraged her in a low voice. "I'm here."

As he didn't gain any reaction, he went one step farther as he promised, "I'm always gonna be here for you if ya need me."

Michaela was certain that he really meant it. "I know," she sniffled, "thank you." As a friend, he was unbeatable.

Yet friendship demanded honesty, from both of them. He should get to know what it was that gave her an even harder time than her being taken hostage. Before she could stop herself, she said it out loud, "I wish you would have wanted the baby."

Totally taken by surprise, Sully forgot to keep his ton low. "But I do!" he exclaimed, "How can ya doubt that?"

Undeterred by his emotional reaction, Michaela countered, "You told me that you don't want another child, remember? And now that it's on its way you only accept it, which I, of course, am thankful for. But that's not the same. I want my child to be loved, not accepted."

Whilst talking, she moved out of his embrace, returning to her side of the bed so she could take a Kleenex out of the drawer of her nightstand.

Sully sighed. He recalled the night when they'd decided to use protection, and of course her memory was correct. He had, however, thought that she'd understood that this wasn't as much about a baby but his fear that history might repeat itself. Waiting until she had cleaned her face and lay down on her back, keeping a distance from him now, he shifted on his side. Supporting himself on his elbow he watched her reaction when he, hoping to settle this problem, clarified, "I only said it 'cause I don't wanna lose ya, too. I didn't wanna take that risk."

Yet with this reasoning he made it worse. Annoyed because of the constant comparison between her and his late wife, Michaela shot him an angry look. She sounded somewhat impatient as she set him straight, "Nothing will happen to me and the baby. I'm not Abigail, Sully." She wanted to add that she wished he would finally let go of her if he really wanted to move on with his life, yet knowing that it wasn't her place to say something like that, she dropped it. Instead she said, "And now excuse me; I'm tired."

Not even looking at him again she turned so she faced the wall rather than him. As she pulled the cover over her body, all that was left for him to see was the top of her head.

Stunned by her irritation as the reaction to his words that were to show her how much she meant to him, he stared at the soft strands of hair that gleamed in the light that the moon cast onto her pillow. Although it was impossible that she had already gone back to sleep, he didn't insist on continuing their conversation. First he needed to think.

It didn't take him long to recall that Daniel had asked him only a few days ago how he would like it when Michaela mentioned her former fiancé all the time. Putting himself in her shoes, Sully recognized that annoyance would have been the most harmless of his reactions. That was why he spent the better part of the remaining night with sorting through his feelings, trying to find out why it was that Abigail still seemed so very present on his mind. Of course he didn't intend to forget her, but if he really wanted to build a new life with Michaela and their child, he had to find out what was wrong with him. He was already positive that it wasn't about him wanting Abby back because he had put her to rest for good the moment he pulled his wedding ring from his finger, which he did five months ago.

When at last the new day dawned outside, he knew it. He was so eager to tell Michaela that he carefully crept closer to her, craning his neck in order to find out if she was still asleep. She was, and so he had no choice but wait. Yet without knowing it, he drifted off.

As Michaela woke, the light of the early day brightened the bedroom. She heard Sully's even breathing next to her but didn't turn to look whether he was actually still asleep. Her decision didn't have anything to do with any anger that might still linger from their nightly discussion but rather with her fear to move at all. The last mornings had taught her that when she shifted her body even the tiniest bit once she'd opened her eyes, she would need to dash to the bathroom immediately. Thus she remained completely motionless for another minute, trying to steal herself for the sickness that would overwhelm her any moment.

As she at last slowly sat up, the expected wave of nausea swept over her. Only having the goal to reach the toilet bowl in time, she momentarily forgot her injury as she rushed towards the bathroom. Yet after she'd emptied her stomach, sitting on the cold tiles on the floor, she became aware of the throbbing pain in her leg. Obviously she'd bumped with it against one of the pieces of furniture earlier. Hoping she hadn't done further damage, she pulled herself up, holding onto the sink. She knew she had to lie down again, but first she needed to brush her teeth and splash some water on her face.

Biting back the pain as she limped along the hallway, she still paused at her room where the door stood ajar. Opening it further, she saw Zack peacefully sleeping. One of his arms was thrown over Wolf who lay outstretched at the boy's side. Sensing rather than hearing Michaela's presence, the dog lifted one eyelid, and it looked as if he greeted her and assured that everything was under control.

Smiling, Michaela backed out of the room as silently as she'd ventured into it and continued on her way to the master bedroom. As she entered it, Sully looked at her, attempting to appear unconcerned. Michaela could tell though that it cost him some effort to not show his worry. Thankful that he didn't bombard her with question about her welfare, she crawled under her cover again, whispering, "Good morning."

"Mornin'," Sully replied, his voice slightly croaking.

As Michaela shifted to get herself into a more comfortable position, a soft hiss escaped her. She had accidentally twisted her injured leg somewhat which caused a new flash of pain. She would have to take a look at the wound later, but for now she simply wanted to lay still until she felt somewhat better.

They lay in companionable silence for several minutes until Sully screwed up the courage to tell Michaela what was in his heart. "I've been thinkin'," he quietly began, his gaze still directed at the ceiling.

"I know an apology is only words that ain't enough for makin' it up to ya. But I still want ya to know that I'm sorry for everythin' I put ya through lately."

Michaela didn't react, and he wondered whether she listened. A furtive glance showed him that she lay on her back with her eyes closed. She wasn't asleep though and thus he continued his attempt to explain himself, "I have no right to demand understandin' from ya. I only hope ya can believe me that I've learned from my mistakes."

Even to his own ears this statement sounded rather shallow. He was doing it again: avoiding speaking about his deepest emotions. "I'll do anythin' that's needed for ya to be happy. Even if it means to let ya go."

Only when he heard the light rustle of her sheets as Michaela eventually moved, he turned on his side. She was facing him now, and holding her gaze he continued, "I've never had the feelings for Abigail that I have for ya. We see so many things alike that I occasionally think ya can read my mind. That frightens me." Encouraged by the intent way she listened, willing to understand him, he added, "And ya are so strong that I sometimes fear I might lose myself next to you."

Michaela could only guess what it had cost him to admit these thoughts, first to himself and now to her. "Sully," she breathed, reaching for his hand. She was so deeply moved by his confession that for once, she was at a loss for words. Thus she stayed silent but didn't avoid his gaze. That was enough though, for they both were able to interpret what they saw. Sully knew that he had done the first step to win her trust back, and Michaela recognized that out of respect for her feelings, he'd revealed some of his innermost fears, making himself vulnerable in order to help her to get over the hurt he'd caused her.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Sully had barely ended telling Michaela what was deep in his heart, when Wolf's scratching at their door interrupted their private moment. Normally, they would have ignored his wish to join them, at least for a while. Today, however, the dog's being up meant that Myra's son was awake as well, and soon enough they heard little feet running back and forth along the hallway, until they heard Myra beckoning her son to come downstairs.

Sighing, Michaela turned away from Sully, throwing back the cover in order to get out of the bed. Yet as soon as she sat, she needed to lie down again. The sudden move had darkened her sight, and much to her horror she realized that she was sick the second time this morning. She didn't even hear Sully's concerned question whether she needed help. All her thinking was concentrated on the task to get to the bathroom without throwing up or, even worse, fainting on the way there.

Silently cursing his still lingering partial immobility, Sully followed her with his eyes as she at last hurried out of the room, leaving the door open. He wished he were able to support her, but he still depended on help himself. As if to affirm his thought, Daniel called up to him from the foot of the stairs, "If ya need me just holler, Sully!"

"In a minute!" he yelled back whilst sitting on the edge of the mattress, putting on his old pair of tracksuit trousers.

The least he could do for Michaela was to spare her to be seen by the others in her disheveled state. Thus he was determined to get to the end of the hallway by himself. Much to his astonishment, it was considerably easier to stand upright than yesterday. Still having the warning of his physiotherapist to be careful on his mind, he still used the crutches though as he made his way to the top of the stairs.

Michaela was grateful that she had the upper floor to herself for the moment. Although feeling a lot better now, she preferred being alone when she unwrapped her leg in order to see whether the stitches were broken. As it turned out, the wound was as fine as could be expected, but right over it a bad bruise began to show its ugly blue-purplish face. Relieved, she put on the bandage again. There was no need for her to go back to the hospital; some ice would help to relieve the pain.

As she joined the others in the kitchen some minutes later, she was greeted by three voices speaking simultaneously. She wasn't able to discern single words but it wasn't hard to get the meaning of what was said. Frowning indignantly, she set them straight, "I won't spend the day in bed; the couch will do. But first I'll have breakfast. I'm starving."

Myra, however, stopped Michaela's venturing further into the room. Sleeping an entire night for the first time in days had revived the young woman, and she knew that she owed Dr. Mike more than a simple _thank you_. That was why she rose from her chair. "The doc said ya should rest as much as possible. Just tell me what ya want, Dr. Mike, and I'll bring it to ya in the living room."

"Myra," Michaela retorted, the wrinkle between her eyebrows growing deeper. "Thank you for your suggestion, but I'd appreciate eating here in the kitchen."

Whilst Zack was unfazed by the conversation and continued spooning his Cheerios up from the bowl before him, the adults at the table glanced at each other. It was Daniel who eventually settled the problem. Pushing back his chair, he straightened to his feet, offering, "Ya can sit here. I gotta leave anyway."

Puzzled, Sully looked up at his friend. "Where ya wanna go?"

Daniel sighed in pretended exasperation, "It's April, 26th. Does that tell ya anything?"

"Oh, of course." Sully rolled his eyes at his forgetfulness. "I guess I lost track of time. I hope ya won't tell him," he grinned at Daniel.

"Tell who what?" Michaela wondered, looking from one friend to the other whilst she sat down, pulling the chair closer to the table.

Knowing how much Michaela despised being left out, Sully, still grinning, hastily explained, "Cloud Dancin' and Snow Bird'll arrive today. I've promised to meet them at the airport, but since I can't drive Daniel will go for me."

Although Michaela felt a pang because Sully hadn't told her about their friends' return, her face lit up. "It will be wonderful to have them back," she said, already making plans for the evening. Turning to Daniel she requested, "Would you please invite them for dinner tonight?"

When Sully was about to protest, she quickly assured him, "I'll ask Grace to deliver the food so we won't have any work with it."

Realizing that her mind was already set, Sully consented, even though reluctantly, "If ya are sure, it's alright with me."

As Daniel opened the entrance when he left the house, a cold draught of air blew through the living room, making the kitchen door move slightly. Wolf, who had been sitting next to Sully's chair all the time, laid his ears against his head. Whining softly, he crawled under the table.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Myra, baffled by the dog's strange behavior.

Michaela and Sully glanced at each other worriedly. They knew that Wolf never acted so frightened without a reason. Ducking his head so he could see the sky through the window, Sully explained, "Maybe we'll have a sudden change of the weather. At the moment it only looks like rain though."

Discussing the unusual cold spring was a favorite topic in Colorado Springs these days. Doing the same for a bit, the adults in the kitchen entertained themselves until a car driving onto the yard stopped them.

"It ain't the van," Sully stated after carefully listening to the engine, reacting to Michaela's questioning gaze.

They didn't have to wait for long until the unexpected visitor revealed his identity. After a short banging on the entrance, it was thrown open, and Hank stormed in.

"Myra?" he yelled, looking around, "Ya here?"

From the noise, baby Samantha startled out of her sleep in Sully's room next to the kitchen. A loud wail alarmed her mother, and whilst she hurried to her daughter, Myra angrily answered her husband who was filling the doorframe between living room and kitchen by now, "Ya have no right to come in here, Hank. And could ya keep your voice low? You're frightening the kids."

"Shut up and rather hurry," Hank retorted, unconcerned that this wasn't his house where he was bossing around his wife. "Ya can't stay here."

"Says who?" Michaela cut in, glowering at the hotel owner from her place at the table.

"Me and the weatherman. And if ya're smart, ya come with us to the Gold Nugget," Hank replied, not bothering to make an attempt at appearing more friendly.

"What the hell are ya talkin' about?" Sully didn't make a secret of his dislike for the intruder. "This house is as good as any other..."

"Not when a twister's around," Hank interrupted impatiently. "Ya should turn on the TV now and then, or at least the radio."

Yet Sully was unflappable. "We had storms before."

"Well, then ya might wanna look at that." Hank strode into the living room, looking for the remote. Whilst doing so, he called for his wife again, "Get movin', Myra! I don't wanna be on the street once it's here."

Insecurely, Myra looked at Michaela who nodded at her encouragingly, "He really seems to be concerned for your safety."

Relieved, Myra smiled back at the doctor. The note of urgency in her husband's voice frightened her somewhat. It wasn't in Hank's nature to make a fuss about nothing, and thus she actually preferred to go home with him rather than to stay at Sully's.

Shifting her daughter to her other hip, she reached for Zack, gesturing for the little boy to follow her. "Thanks for everythin', Dr. Mike and Sully," she at last said, hurrying out of the room, "I best be goin'."

Before they knew it, Michaela and Sully were left alone in the kitchen. Obviously, Hank had turned the TV on for they heard voices from the living room. Casting each other a quick look, they simultaneously rose to their feet. They made quite a pair as one of them limped and the other one hurried with crutches to the room next door, but neither of them found the situation amusing. Their eyes were glued to the screen instead where the local station showed the damages in the area north of Denver whilst its speaker continued giving severe thunderstorm warnings. Only when Wolf pushed himself between their legs did they spring into action.

"I'll close the shutters upstairs," Michaela said matter-of-factly.

Knowing that they might not have much time left for them to prepare the house, Sully agreed.

"I'll do my best here," he replied, silently pleading with his legs to carry him until everything would be secured. Wolf seemed to sense his master's anxiety; that was why he followed his every step making sure Sully knew someone was at his side.

"A new twister is reported. It's moving from the south of Denver with around 50 miles per hour towards Colorado Springs," the man on the TV informed his viewers. Although he tried his best to give his voice a tragic note, his excitement about what was happening was still shining through. Although tornados weren't uncommon in the area, they were usually not as big as those that were keeping them on their toes right now.

As the first thunder was heard outside, Sully pulled out the plug of the TV. There seemed to be silence for a split second once the set was quiet but then the noise of the howling storm filled the house completely again.

Cursing the weakness of his legs, Sully was still busy with the last window in the living room when Michaela joined him downstairs. "The kitchen and my room," he simply said, and Michaela was already on her way.

She had, however, barely entered the kitchen when he heard her first quiet voice that grew louder with every word, "Oh my God! Sully, it's coming directly towards us!"

"Come here!" he instantly yelled. Not even noticing that he had let go of the crutches, he pulled Michaela under the stairs as soon as she was close enough for him to reach her.

It was not one minute too early when they took shelter under the wooden construction. Michaela kneeled, embracing Wolf whilst Sully mirrored her position, shielding them both with his body.

The approaching noise outside grew unbearably loud until it sounded as if a train raced directly through the building. It felt as if the house became alive for every single piece of it seemed to move. The alarmingly rattling sounds were even topped though when a blood-curdling crash shook the entire house.

And then it was suddenly over; only pieces of glass that continued raining down onto the floor were still to be heard. It didn't take long though until the wailing of sirens replaced the sound of destruction.

"Ya alright?" Sully asked worriedly as he felt Michaela's body tremble beneath his.

With her heart hammering against her ribs, she wasn't able yet to produce a tone. Never before in her life had she been so scared, not even when the gun had been pressed against her head. Only slowly recovering from the earth-shattering experience, she attempted to take in a deep breath yet a tight bond around her chest didn't allow it.

"Come here," Sully said concerned by her quietness, gently guiding her into a sitting position. As she leaned against the wall, he positioned himself next to her laying his arm around her shoulder. Wolf, wanting to help as well, affectionately nuzzled Michaela's face with his nose. Softly whining he even began to lick her face, and that seemed to help.

Still shaken, Michaela patted his back, "I'm fine," she assured, "I'm fine."

Only now did Sully relax somewhat. Running his hand through his hair, he contemplated what to do next. Although the twister seemed to be gone, it was still raining heavily. Straining his ears to catch any sound that might tell him about the damage at the house, he could tell that more than the kitchen window was broken for the wind appeared to blow right above their heads. Yet before he'd made any decision, Michaela said quietly, "I should go and look if someone needs my help out there."

She didn't move though. It wasn't only because she knew that there would be enough of her colleagues on their way to do their job. Just for once, she wanted to be selfish and think of herself and her baby first. She was fully aware that not only her body but her psyche had endured quiet a lot lately which was more than enough to provoke a miscarriage. After all, she was still in the first trimester of the pregnancy which was the rather unstable part of the all the nine month. But ever since she had seen the tiny heart beating she knew she would do anything to protect the new life that was growing inside of her. In addition, she was the one who could walk around almost normally, and someone needed to take stock of the damage here. Yet she still remained sitting. As did Sully. He wasn't ready yet to face the fact that the house of his ancestors that he had re-built with his own two hands might be damaged beyond repair.

Their peaceful moment was, however, over soon enough when suddenly the entrance burst open. Two firemen stormed into the house, shouting, "Someone here?"

"Yeah," Sully immediately called back, straightening to his feet. Yet a painful cramp in his legs reminded him that he wasn't able yet to move around like he wanted. As he sank back onto the floor, groaning, one of the men approached their hiding place under the stairs.

"Anyone hurt?" he asked, ready to spring into action.

Michaela gave him a strained smile. "We are fine," she assured, "only a bit shocked."

"Good," the other firemen responded, relieved that they would be able to move on quickly, "but we gotta ask ya to leave the building with us. Ya are only to enter it again after our colleagues checked the construction to make sure it's still safe in here."

Worriedly glancing at Sully, Michaela pushed herself up from the floor, yet like in the morning, she'd moved too fast. Seeing black wisps before her eyes, she clutched the first railing she could grasp.

"Ma'am?" the first fireman asked.

"Low blood pressure," Michaela explained away her condition whilst she pointed to a spot next to her desk. "Would you please give Sully his crutches?"

As they at last crossed the living room they were able to cast a look into the kitchen, and Michaela gasped by the sight. A huge tree branch had been slammed through the kitchen window, and broken glass was everywhere. Yet once they stepped out of the house, it became even worse. Debris of all sorts littered the yard, and from the barn was merely an untidy heap of boards and planks left.

With his head hanging down, his back still turned to his home, Sully stood motionless, propping himself up on his crutches. Michaela hadn't looked at the house yet either, fearing what she might see. As she glanced at Sully, she saw something like desperation in his expression and realized how very hard this must be for him. He had taken a lot of odd jobs to earn enough money for the material he needed, and had worked on the building for many years.

Her heart went out to him, and all she wanted was to let him know that he didn't have to go through this on his own. That was why she stepped closer to him and carefully took one of his crutches away. Although they hadn't spoken one single word since they'd stepped onto the yard, Sully lay his now free arm around her shoulder, accepting her support before they slowly pivoted together to face what the storm had left for them.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Michaela didn't know what she had expected to see after what she'd heard inside of the house when the tornado was racing by. It certainly hadn't been the magnitude of destruction her eyes were meeting now. Shocked, she covered her mouth with her free hand whilst she unconsciously tightened her grip around Sully's waist with her left arm.

Sully, however, didn't show any reaction at all. He simply stared at what the twister had done to the result of his ten years' work. The damage downstairs was bearable: broken windows on the right and askew shutters on the left. Although, the kitchen window wasn't to be seen at all for it hadn't just been a branch that had smashed through it but an entire tree had been thrown against this side of the house. The porch railing had mostly been knocked down, but actually, that was an unimportant damage.

As he allowed his gaze to travel higher, his eyes met an empty space where the roof had been on the right side, and Sully shortly wondered whether there were still furniture in the rooms upstairs. There was some hope for those on the left for there only the shingles were gone but the construction that had held them in place still stood. But the damage on the roof wasn't the worst. It looked as if a giant had roughly pulled at the upper edge of the right wall of the house but hadn't been able to rip it off fully. Sully knew now why the firemen insisted that they wait until someone gave the building free. It didn't look safe at all.

Slowly, Michaela turned her head so as to look at Sully; his quietness frightened her.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, and he swallowed hard.

His response, however, took her totally by surprise. "I'd planned to build a tree house in it," he pointed with his head to the tree that seemed to simply be leaning against the front wall.

As he sensed Michaela's uncomprehending gaze, he glanced at her. "For our kid," he explained as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

Sully didn't notice the impact of these three short words on her for he looked at the house again. Michaela, however, felt warmth spreading through her body which eventually showed as a soft pink on her cheeks as she realized how far ahead he'd already planned. Which man who only accepted that he would become a father did already design a place for the child to play at the age of five or so when it wasn't even born yet? There was only one explanation: Sully wanted her baby; he already loved it. Thus, in the middle of destruction, Michaela allowed herself to hope again; maybe she wouldn't have to go through everything on her own.

However, a new cold gust of wind brought her back to reality. She was soaked and cold and her leg throbbed with pain. Knowing though that this was nothing in comparison to what Sully had to endure right now, she concentrated on him.

Looking around she noticed, much to her relief, that the garage was still standing. Without hesitating, she gently steered Sully, who didn't resist at all, towards the shelter. He needed to sit down as much as she did, and there they would be out of the rain.

The garage was quite spacious and Sully had put in a bench right next to the door for her to put down her shopping bags when she unloaded her car. That's where Michaela was guiding them now. As soon as Wolf sensed what his humans were up to, he ran ahead of them, sniffing around at the place where the van normally stood.

Still feeling numb, Sully watched his furry friend. Wondering what it was that irritated Wolf, the empty space suddenly reminded Sully that Daniel was on his way to the airport where Cloud Dancing and his wife were due for their arrival from Canada.

After heavily sinking onto the bench, he waited until Michaela sat as well. Yet before he could speak, she asked, "Do you think they are alright out there?"

That's what he was worrying about, too. "No way of really knowin'," he replied in a subdued voice, as he scratched Wolf, who stood before him, behind the ears. Sully was assailed by so many questions that he couldn't think clearly. Could the house be repaired? How would he ever be able to afford it? He would need a lot of money, but how on earth could he provide the gift shop with carvings when he had neither a place where to do them nor the material he had saved in the barn? Would he lose Michaela now for she needed a place to live and he couldn't offer her one anymore? Had Daniel made his way to the airport? Did his Indian friends land safely?

A phone ringing inside of the house alerted him to his surroundings again, even the more so when Michaela made an effort to get up from the bench. Grasping her arm, he held her back. "Where do ya think ya are goin'?"

"Getting my bag and cell phone. We will need both," she replied sounding astonished that he asked although her intentions were obvious.

Not loosening his grip on her arm, Sully felt his temper rise. "Didn't ya hear what this fireman was sayin'? And don't ya have eyes in your head?" He gestured towards the house.

"Well, yes," Michaela responded, sounding a little less determined. "But I wouldn't have to venture far into the house. I've placed my bag and the phone onto my desk when I came downstairs for breakfast. You know it's right next to the entrance."

Shifting so he could judge the house's state again, Sully thought it might be relatively safe. The left side looked as stable as always, but that didn't mean he would allow for Michaela to go there. "You stay here," he said, straightening to his feet, "I'll get them."

"No," Michaela instantly protested, rising from the bench as well, "you have to be careful with your legs. I'll go."

As they glared at each other, standing face to face, both insisting on being in the right, they suddenly became aware of the absurdity of their argument.

"We are doing it again," Michaela looked at Sully somewhat sheepishly, whilst he ran his hand through his hair.

"Yeah," he agreed, even more shamefaced. "I'm sorry."

"But we are making progress nevertheless," Michaela stated, the corners of her mouth curling up.

"Yep," Sully nodded, grinning at her tentatively, "we notice what we're doin' and stop bein' stubborn."

The ringing of the phone had ceased by now, and Sully suggested, "We'll just ask that specialist once he'll show up here."

Although reluctantly for she felt cut from the world without her cell phone and naked without her medical bag Michaela concurred with him, sighing.

Knowing they had no other choice, they resumed their waiting, sitting on the bench again whilst Wolf alternated between laying his head in Michaela's lap, waiting to be stroked, and putting his front legs on Sully's thighs enjoying his master's patting him on his back.

xxx

It was about three hours later when Michaela felt she could truly breathe again. She and Sully had remained on the bench for thirty minutes or so, but then they both became too restless to idle the time away, simply sitting around. Promptly they had another discussion, both insisting the other one needs to rest. However, in the end they had taken turns in searching along the street for someone who could tell them how to find that specialist whilst the other one was waiting at the house.

Stout Drive was an odd sight; obviously, the twister had just grazed it. On the right, the buildings had suffered only minor damage but on the left the tornado had left a path of destruction. From some of the houses in the beginning of the street only the foundation walls were left. That was where the helpers were searching for survivors who might be stuck in their cellars. However, since both, Michaela and Sully were injured, they weren't allowed to help.

Feeling helpless and useless, their frustration grew. In addition, they didn't dare leave the property for they feared thieves who would show up eventually as certainly as the sun rose every morning. They had another argument when Sully wanted at least for Michaela to go to the apartment yet their fight was settled rather quickly once Sully remembered that the key was still in his jeans that lay on a chair in the master bedroom.

However, they weren't able to find someone who could tell them whether it was safe to enter the house or not. It was then that Sully decided he knew enough about the construction to judge the damage himself. Michaela had agreed, even if somewhat reluctantly, after he reminded her that he'd not only been the architect of the house but the master builder as well.

With Wolf never leaving his side, Sully had just finished rounding the building when the van drove onto the yard. The reunion of the friends had been enthusiastic but short for everyone knew that they had to make some quick decisions. The first one was, much to Michaela's dismay but she had been outnumbered by four to one, that Snow Bird would take her to the apartment after Sully mentioned that Charlotte had a key, too. Thus they were on their way now.

Closing her eyes, Michaela relaxed against the back of the passenger seat in her Toyota whilst Snow Bird was driving. As shaken as the Cheyenne woman was by the destruction she'd just witnessed, she still thought something that Daniel had told them much more important. Glancing at her friend, she couldn't wait any longer.

"So, when will the big day be?" she asked, eager to start with helping to plan it.

Michaela, with her thoughts still at the house, was bewildered. "What day?" she wondered, looking at her friend.

Snow Bird chuckled, "The wedding, of course!"

"Oh," Michaela said caught off guard, needing a moment to consider her reply. "There won't be a wedding," she at last conceded quietly.

"Why not?" Snow Bird requested in disbelief. "You love each other, you practically already live together and you will have a baby… What else are you waiting for?"

Michaela swallowed; the way Snow Bird put it, everything sounded so easy. Yet she still recollected very well what had led to the breaking up, and thus she explained, "We found out that we don't have enough in common to make a life together."

"How's that?" Snow Bird kept at it, flashing a curious gaze at her neighbor. Of course Daniel had already informed them about the rift between the couple, but the Cheyenne wanted to hear it from Michaela herself, hoping to be able to understand the problem that had caused the parting of their friends' ways.

"Well…" Michaela hesitated, searching for the right words whilst she looked at the street ahead. Only a few more minutes, and they would arrive at Charlotte's. How could she say it in a few words why she had lost the confidence in their relationship? "Maybe the main reason was that he allowed other people to help him but insisted that I leave him alone. In addition, he dismissed my advices, no matter whether I gave them as a doctor or his partner."

"I see," Snow Bird replied. She knew her husband's white brother for a very long time already, had seen him getting married to his first wife and witnessed how devastated he was after he'd lost her. But she had also been there when he not only found back into life after he met the doctor but enjoyed it as he had never before once he'd become friends with her. The Indian woman was sure that Sully had only pushed Michaela away because he thought it was better for her, and of course a character like Dr. Mike didn't appreciate this kind of solicitude.

"Sully just never met a strong woman like you before," said Snow Bird in an attempt to explain his behavior. "Give him some time," she suggested as she pulled the car against the curb. As she turned the key so as to put off the ignition, she looked at Michaela, adding, "I bet he already deeply regrets what he has done to you."

xxx

Michaela gave Snow Bird's words a lot of thoughts while she was resting in the bedroom. Sully had been curt with her, even rude. She had felt humiliated next to his friend Catherine, the teacher, but he didn't seem to care. Could the purpose behind his acting excuse what he had done? Like David, he had made her decisions but whilst her former fiancé had only had his own welfare in mind, Sully wanted to protect her. Could she really trust that he was able to change and come to accept her sight of things? Well, she wouldn't find out if she didn't give him a chance. At least they were still on friendly terms… Only time could show…

Without noticing it, she drifted off and only woke when she heard the doorbell's ringing.

It was amazing how many people fit in the living room. In the end they were eight because Charlotte and both her sons had joined them, wanting to find out in which way they could help. The Coopers were perched on the couch together with Michaela and Snow Bird whilst Cloud Dancing and Daniel occupied the two chairs. Sully had chosen to sit in his wheelchair due to the lack of another seat.

"Alright," Sully said, taking in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "It ain't easy, but the house can be repaired. It's only…"

As he swallowed hard it became obvious that he couldn't bring himself to admit out loudly that he wouldn't be able to afford to hire a construction company. Yet the others understood anyway.

"I still have a few weeks until my next project will start. I'll help ya," Daniel declared.

"And Matthew's on spring break," Charlotte chimed in, "he will be happy to help as well."

"Yep," affirmed the young law student without hesitating.

"You can count me in, too," Cloud Dancing nodded to his white brother, "I still have some days off."

All eyes were expectantly directed at Sully, waiting for his reaction. Feeling highly uncomfortable, he thanked his friends, "I'm really grateful, but I'll still need a lot of money for buying all the building material."

"There are such things as loans," Cloud Dancing said quietly, "and I'm sure the insurance will pay something, too."

It was apparent how little Sully wanted to talk about his money problems, but he still conceded, "I got only a minimal insurance that won't pay for damages caused by a tornado. And no banker in his right mind will give me a loan for I'd never be able to pay it back."

As Michaela listened to the conversation and watched Sully communicating with his friends, she made a decision. "May I talk to you for a moment? Alone?" she requested, looking at him.

"Sure," he replied, trying to sound calmer than he was. It wasn't hard to imagine what the topic of their talk would be, and although the last thing he wanted was to fight with her, he knew he simply wouldn't be able to accept money from her.

Glancing from Cloud Dancing to Daniel, he rose to his feet so as to follow Michaela who was already at the French door, opening it.

Wolf, lying under the table, shortly lifted his head as if considering following his humans but laziness won out. Thus it was only Michaela and Sully in the back yard.

Standing across from her, Sully heavily supported himself on his crutches as he waited for her to begin, silently begging her not to offer a loan to him.

Of course Michaela knew that he would never agree if she suggested a private credit, but she thought she had the perfect solution for his problem which could also solve that of their relationship. If he said yes, that was.

At last looking up from her hands she had clasped before her, she said, "I have an idea regarding my rent."

This statement stunned Sully momentarily for it was the least he had expected her to talk about. Yet as she continued, he understood. "I could pay my rent for as many months as necessary in advance. This way you would have the money you need for rebuilding the house."

Speechless, Sully gaped at her. He knew what she was doing; she gave him her money just in disguise. He didn't immediately protest though because simultaneously, he realized something else: she intended to stay with him. All he had to do was to forget his pride and accept her offer. Once at this point with his thoughts, he stopped considering any other options.

"That would be great," he said, his voice cracking with emotion.

As he held her gaze, his eyes lit up, flashing the most incredible blue Michaela had ever seen. A warm sensation inside of her chest made her heart beat faster. Blushing, she shyly averted her eyes.

Sully wanted to pull her in his arms but feared that it might still be too much. Thus he suggested instead, "Let's tell the others."

Silence fell over the room as they entered again. The adults expectantly waited for an explanation, but Brian blurted, "Have ya been kissin'?"

Whilst everyone else burst into laughter Michaela and Sully looked at each other, both knowing that they had just made another large step forwards in their relationship.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Wolf sensed that a big event was approaching. He didn't know what kind of, but for a few days now, he could feel with every fiber of his body his master's increasing excited anticipation. If he had been able to put his own longings into words, the Alaskan malamute would have told everyone who was willing to listen that all he wanted was that things go back to normal. Although a very faithful and patient dog, it became harder for him to cope with the constant changes in his life, especially those regarding his sleeping places.

Fortunately, it had been only twice that Sully ordered him to stay in that house with the confusing big number of floors and doors and the bad-tempered man living there. Yet as a well-trained dog he'd obeyed when he had been told to sleep with the child which he already knew. The other place, the one with the small rooms and little space to run around where his master had lived for a while, hadn't been too bad for he was at least allowed to curl up on the foot of the bed of his favorite woman.

Yet even though Sully eventually took him back to the house where he had grown up, Wolf wasn't able to relax for there were too many people around who made too much noise over the day. The nights weren't much better because he had to chase away intruders quite often. The dog didn't like to do that, but even more than a peaceful night he wanted to protect his home. It was good to be back there but he missed Michaela who still stayed at the tiny place. All that Wolf wanted was to sleep at her feet again and enjoy the quietness of his life. Hopefully his master's growing excitement meant something like that…

xxx

Michaela was nervous as well. Not because Sully had told her that today was the day she could move back into her apartment; she was looking forward to doing so. His having invited all their friends to join them for a housewarming party but insisting that she wouldn't be involved in the preparations wasn't the reason either. Her slight anxiety had its source within herself because she didn't know how it would work once Sully and she were back at sharing his house. Until now, their relationship had remained one of close friends. Although they lived at different places, he at his home and she in his apartment, they had made time for each other so they could share meals now and then. It hadn't been as easy as it sounded because Michaela was back at work and Sully busy at the building site practically every waking hour. Only one awkward moment had occurred between them since the day of the tornado: when she had asked him what sum she should write onto the check. He had smiled though as she amended herself, rather asking about the number of months he would take into consideration for his calculation.

Anyway, the spatial distance between them had lulled her into a false sense of security: since there was no immediate need to think about the future, she had avoided doing so. Although Sully had turned into the man again she had fallen in love with, she simply couldn't forget the other side of him he had revealed after his accident. On the other hand, the fact that he hadn't tried to be more than a friend to her lately bothered her, deep down, as well. Not that she would ever admit that to anyone, she barely allowed herself to think about it, but the thought was there, making her insecure. That was why she saw her returning to the house at the end of Stout Drive with mixed feelings.

xxx

Sully knew that without his friends, he would have never been able to re-build his home. The men had done an incredible job; he hadn't expected that after only four weeks almost everything was as good as new. The property made the impression as if a tornado had never raced over it. Yet when he looked from where he was standing on the porch along the rest of the street, all the reminders were still to be seen. Although the debris had been removed, the devastation was as visible as it was right after the twister had hit. Only two other owners of buildings had begun to scaffold their houses. Obviously the others weren't as lucky as he was.

However, when Wolf, who was sitting next to him while he was lost in thoughts, suddenly straightened to his feet, wagging his tail excitingly, Sully knew that his faithful companion already heard Michaela's Toyota nearing, even over the chatter and laughing of his guests who were setting the table in front of the new barn.

Sully's pulse began to race; finally the day had come. He couldn't wait to show Michaela the new interior of the house. Much to his astonishment, she had agreed not to take sneak peeks before everything was done when he'd told her he wanted it to be a surprise. Actually, she had barely been here once she had fetched her personal things she needed in the other apartment. In a way Sully felt guilty because she had lost the major part of her wardrobe that had been kept upstairs. To be precise, not only her clothes weren't usable anymore but practically everything from the second floor was either gone or broken. Secretly, Sully had begun to fear that Michaela, after enough time to think about it, might come to the conclusion that the house wasn't safe enough for a child to grow up in. Maybe that's why she had shown so little interest…

Anyway, watching the greeting ritual between her and Wolf once she had left the car she had parked in the garage, Sully couldn't help but grin. Every time when the dog put his paws onto her shoulders, standing on his hind legs and trying to lick her face it became apparent how small Michaela was, which made the devotion of the big animal towards her look somewhat comical.

With his gaze still directed to the garage, Sully didn't notice that his friends were done with their task and on their way to him.

"Do we get that tour through the house now?" Grace, the café owner, asked in a quite amused tone as she noticed where his attention was directed.

Jumping by hearing her voice, Sully turned so he could see her. Trying to hide his embarrassment because he had been caught watching Michaela, he hastily responded, "Sure. C'mon in."

"It's fine, Sully," Grace chuckled. "We don't mind waitin' for Dr. Mike."

Hearing her name, Michaela looked at the group on the porch and hurried to join them.

After receiving welcoming hugs from all women, she rather shyly proffered her hand to Sully. "Hello," she said quietly, "Here I am."

"Good," was all he could manage, gazing into her eyes, trying to read her mind. Would she still want to stay after she saw all the changes he'd made? There was only one way to find out, and thus he squared his shoulders as he said, tearing his eyes from hers, "Alright ladies, let's get in."

Michaela, however, lingered behind, waiting until everyone else had entered the house. She wasn't sure whether she wished that Sully had made all the changes downstairs he had suggested before their breaking up. Combining her living room and his kitchen to one large room would be a beautiful sight, she was certain of that. But it also would mean she could barely live as a single anymore, for her only private place would be her bedroom and bath upstairs. If these rooms were still there, that was.

Eventually pulling herself together, she stepped over the threshold. As she immediately realized that the shape of the room hadn't changed at all, she couldn't help but be disappointed, yet feeling Sully's eyes on her she knew that there was more to it.

Sully had a hard time not to beam too obviously when he saw Michaela's reaction. He had feared she would be relieved seeing that everything still looked as it had before. Her face had fallen though, and so he hurried to put a smile on it again.

"Here," he said, reaching for the doorknob, "that's new."

With only little effort, he pulled the door open. Yet to everyone's astonishment, it was half of the wall that was folding until it merely seemed to be a post at the end. After Sully had opened the other side the same way, living room and kitchen were united, just as he'd pictured it that day that seemed to be ages ago now.

Sully didn't register Grace's and Charlotte's acknowledging words; he was only interested in Michaela's reaction. Slightly biting her lower lip she didn't speak as their gazes locked again. However, the shine in her eyes told him everything he wanted to know.

Eagerly, he ventured into the kitchen in order to show the other changes and adjustments but was stopped by Charlotte clearing her throat.

As curious as the women were, they were too much Michaela and Sully's friends to not realize that this presentation should be their private moment. Mutely communicating they had agreed to leave the couple alone.

"I better take a look that Brian isn't up to any mischief," Charlotte said.

"Uh," Grace took the clue, "I think I might have forgotten to put the steaks into the beer."

Myra, holding Samantha on her hip, nodded, "And I don't wanna get Hank fired up again 'cause he feels abandoned."

Only Snowbird didn't give a verbal reason for her following the others outside. Her wide smile spoke volumes though.

Slightly puzzled, Michaela watched her friends leave but soon turned back to Sully. "I like this solution," she said quietly, yet after looking around again she frowned. "All in all it seems to be smaller though."

"'Cause it is." Sully was beaming again. "I needed to change the outline anyway, so I moved my bathroom," he explained whilst gently steering Michaela forwards.

"It's is here now." He opened a door across from the removable wall. "Now it's easier for guests to use it 'cause ya don't have to get through my room first or even climb the stairs."

Michaela craned her neck to get a better look. "It's beautiful," she breathed as her eyes swept from the creamy ceramic floor tiles to the light lime-green toilet bowl and sink. The polished faucet sparkled in the light coming through a small window that wasn't directed at the yard but showed the meadow softly sloping upwards outside.

Knowing that the real surprise was waiting upstairs, Sully pushed the door to his room open, "Not much to see here," he said dismissively. "Just most of my old stuff." What he didn't say out loud was, that he hoped he could soon use it as the place where he wouldn't sleep anymore but do his carvings.

As he laid his hand onto the small of her back so as to guide her to the stairs, he didn't notice the effect of this gesture on Michaela for he was with his thoughts already on the second floor. Michaela, however, shivered slightly as she felt the light pressure of his hand. Only by feeling the warmth of his palm did she realize how much she had missed his touches.

However, once upstairs, she instantly noticed a second door before the one to the master bedroom on the right. Questioningly, she looked at Sully who wasn't able to conceal his excitement anymore. "I thought we need a nursery," he said, his eyes shining.

"Oh," was all Michaela replied. Yet her deep blushing indicated that she was fully aware of the intimacy of the moment. They were standing before the room that would belong to _their_ baby.

Not wanting for the situation to become awkward, Sully opened the door. "There ain't any furniture yet. But that's the next on my list, to ask how ya'd like them."

Michaela stepped into the room nevertheless. It smelled of fresh wood for Sully hadn't painted the walls yet. Obviously he didn't want to decide about that without her either. The window to the yard stood ajar, and a soft breeze carried the voices of their friends up to them. Remembering that they had guests, she eventually turned around. At a loss for other words, she repeated the ones from earlier, "It's beautiful, Sully."

"Glad ya like it," he grinned in response. Stepping aside so she could join him in the hallway again, he continued, "The bathroom and yours are still pretty much the same. They're just a bit higher for I used a different roof construction this time. It should be more stable, though you can't really protect your house when a tornado…"

"Oh, look at that!" Michaela exclaimed as she peeked into the bathroom, not realizing that Sully only rambled on because he grew more nervous with every step that took them closer to what he considered the main attraction of this floor.

"Where did you get this one?" She pointed at a large triangle tub in the right corner, already seeing herself relaxing in a nice, warm bubble bath.

"Loren knows someone who makes them fittin' for the room," Sully explained.

Hearing the old man's name, Michaela frowned. Both Bray's had offered all kind of help once they heard that that the house had been hit by the twister. In fact, Charlotte and Maude had teamed up providing her with meals, and had become friends in the process.

Alarmed by Michaela's sudden sobering, Sully asked, "What?"

Fearing they might get back to fighting over his not letting go of Abigail, he hoped he could convince her that Loren was a friend to him rather than his former father-in-law. Yet to his astonishment she said hesitantly, "I thought Maude and Loren would be here, too."

Relieved beyond measure, Sully chuckled. "They'll come when they're done with stocktakin' at the shop. Loren said they'd be here in the late afternoon."

"I'm glad they will come," Michaela assured, proceeding to her old room. As Sully had promised, it almost looked as if nothing had happened to it. Only the lack of her personal things hinted that this wasn't the original chamber anymore. She had her sanctuary back.

"Thank you," she whispered, not turning around though for her vision was blurred by tears, "so much."

Sully could easily have taken advantage of the situation. He was sure Michaela wouldn't mind if he took her in his arms right now. Yet he wasn't as certain of how she would think afterwards, when she'd calmed down again, and thus he rather suggested, "How 'bout we join the others in the yard?"

"No," Michaela instantly replied. Wiping the tears away, she pivoted giving him a watery smile. "It's alright. It's the pregnancy that makes me cry so easily. I'd like to see the last room, too."

"Ya sure?" Sully wondered, feeling his palms get sweaty as his pulse began to race again.

Having recovered her equilibrium her smile was sincere as she retorted playfully, "Sure I'm sure. I'm a woman. I'm curious."

Despite himself, he chuckled. He waited until she stood next to him before he opened the door, feeling like Ali Baba who shared his secret about the cave full with treasures. This was the room that was made only for them, but only if Michaela really wanted it, and he would wait as long as it took for her to be certain.

Michaela had barely stepped inside as she already stopped again. Not having foreseen that, Sully bumped into her, grasping her shoulders to steady himself. Since she didn't wriggle out of his grip, he left his hands where they laid and waited.

Michaela's jaw had actually dropped. Not because the room wasn't cramped with all kind of ancient furniture anymore, but because a certain item still stood at its place as if it had never been moved. She had seen with her own eyes though that the tornado had not only ripped the roof from the house but destroyed this very room, too.

However, there it was: the bed of Sully's ancestors, as beautiful as ever. In total bewilderment she shifted so as to look up at him. "How is that possible?" she demanded.

Averting his eyes, Sully swallowed hard. She hadn't shied away from beneath his hands on her shoulders, and having her directly before him made it almost impossible not to kiss her. Thus he concentrated on her question. "It looks that this wasn't the first heavy storm that hit the house, so my grand grandfather attached the legs of the bed to the floor. I did the same. It was a close thing, but it worked."

Of course Michaela had noticed Sully's nervousness about showing her the upstairs rooms, but only now did she understand. This furniture wasn't just some bed or some heirloom, it was _their_ bed. If she allowed it, this particular bed could be seen as a symbol for Sully's and her relationship: it showed that even bad tempests could be survived, allowing a new beginning. As Sully continued peering into her eyes, she felt the familiar heat rising into her cheeks. Then something in Sully's gaze changed, and after another minute he said, "I'm so sorry. I've been an idiot."

Michaela's eyes became misty again. In order to save herself from crying once more, she rather fled into the rational world of explanations. "Maybe you've heard of John Milton's words," she said, looking at her hands that she carefully placed against his chest. "_The mind is its own place, can make a heaven of hell, a hell of heaven._ You felt as if thrown into water, destined to drown whilst I saw that there was ground right beneath your feet."

Michaela spoke somewhat absent-mindedly for she felt Sully's heart hammering a staccato against his ribs under her palms. What would she lose if she gave them a second chance? That Sully wanted it was more than obvious. For the first time in weeks, she was certain that she would rather win.

Slowly, she lifted her head. As soon as he held her gaze again, Sully asked, "Can ya forgive me?"

Not able to voice her reply for her emotions got the better of her, she only nodded. That, however, was enough for him. Suppressing his desire for more, he kissed her softly before he whispered into her ear, "We'll take it ever so easy."

Nodding again, Michaela threw her arms around his neck, and as he felt her already slightly protruding belly pressed against his stomach, he suddenly knew that all would be well. They would raise this child together, and if they were lucky they would even have another one. Their moment was roughly interrupted though as they heard Hank yelling from downstairs, "Hey lovebirds! Care to join us? We're starvin'!"

As Sully growled in pretended exasperation, Michaela couldn't help but laugh out loud. "We are coming!" she called back.

When they stepped out of the house, everyone was sitting around the table, apart from Wolf of course, who came running towards them, his new friend, a Golden Retriever that belonged to Zack, right on his heels. As the reunited couple strode along the table to the two empty places at the far end, Michaela heard Myra telling Grace that she had her son when she was only fourteen. She'd had only two choices: being thrown out by her parents and raise the child on her own or accepting her sisters offer to take Zack in, under the condition though that she never tried to see him again. Across from the two women Robert E. was in a deep conversation with Cloud Dancing about horse races whilst Charlotte showed Snowbird an article in a magazine. Only Hank watched them getting to their seats, suddenly, Michaela was engulfed by a sense of belonging that she had never felt before. This place was her home; she knew it without a doubt. Of course Sully made mistakes, but she wasn't flawless either.

Feeling the afternoon sun on her face, she knew that the cold spring was over and had finally turned into a warm, early summer.

* * *

_I know that a few of you are disappointed that this story is over at this point. But the things still to tell wouldn't fit into a *cold spring*; so I hope you forgive me. Thank you all so much for reading!!!!_


End file.
